Her Step-Brother
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Aria finds herself attracted to her step-brother Ezra Fitz, could he possibly feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Aria ran her hand through her glossy shoulder length hair, tousling the beautiful brown tresses while she gazed into the mirror at her boyish figure. She frowned, running her well-manicured hands across her naked body. She huffed, before releasing a dejected breath, her thoughts and her insecurities getting the best of her. Her breasts were too small, the tiny rosebud nipples erect and perfect as the cold air hit them. They were barely a b-cup as she continued examining herself, finding other aspects of her body lacking in some way. She sucked on her naturally peachy bottom lip, her teeth biting into the tender flesh, before she released it. At least they were full and kissable. Her hands uncovered her breasts as they roamed down her flat smooth stomach, feeling a slight flutter in her tummy come alive as it jumped with excitement at the very soft caresses. Her hands touched her narrow hips, then her well-shaped thighs, before reaching behind her to grab her butt, which was round and ample. Well, not totally lacking there, she thought with a little smirk. But she still felt that her body was lacking. It wasn't curvaceous or desirable. No wonder guys were never interested in her, she thought discouragingly as she released another breath of hot air. She still couldn't believe she never had a boyfriend. It wasn't the case for her childhood friends, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. They always had dates, or were in a relationship. She had always be the odd duck out. The plain Jane. The only parts of her that were remotely attractive were her thick brunette hair, fair complexion and her ass, and her big doe like eyes, which were a beautiful honey brown.

She shook herself from her thoughts, needing to get dress already. She didn't have time to wallow in self-pity as she quickly put on a pale pink bra and mixed match underwear, before holding a portion of her hair back from her face so that she could brush her teeth. She knew, it was an odd combination. She really had no one to impress. It wasn't like a guy would ever see her in her bra and panties anyhow. How her body looked couldn't be helped. She had lived with it for the past sixteen years of her live. She wasn't even supermodel tall, but short and very slender. She gurgled the water around in her mouth to erase the minty taste of toothpaste from her mouth, before spitting it out, and then she replaced her toothbrush back in its rightful place inside her medicine cabinet, before grabbing a hair piece to gather her hair into a tight pony at the back of her head. She was nervous and excited to meet her step-brother. All she knew about him was that his name was Ezra and he was way older than her, went to college at California State University, and that he was her stepfather's only kid. Her mother Ella, had only married his father Scott Fitz three months ago. Ezra was all that Scott would talk about, hoping that Ella and Aria took to him. She loved Scott, so she knew that she would eventually end up liking Ezra too.

Aria left out the connecting Jack and Jill bathroom and headed back into her bedroom, looking around the spacious bedroom that was decorated how she liked. She wondered what he would looked like, what type of things he was into, did he know a little about her and Ella, would he like her or Ella, what was he majoring in, would he be okay with sharing a bathroom with her and that his bedroom would be close to hers, what type of foods did he like, was he allergic to anything, what type of drinks did he love, or if he was even okay with his dad marrying her mother. All these thoughts plagued her mind as she rambled through her open closet to find something to throw on, her hands absently reaching for a shirt that had an open back and a pair of shorts, before she got down on her hands and knees to crawl over to her queen sized bed to search for her flip-flops that were made up with flowers, before standing again to put a pair of gold hoops in her ears and bangles around her wrist, grabbed her clutch purse and black sun shades, and then she left out of her bedroom, bounding down the steps two at a time. If she was not mistaken, she remembered Scott saying Ezra was 24-years-old. She even wondered if he had a girlfriend, before chiding herself. Who was she to even want to know? She had no right. It wasn't her business. It was his, if he wanted to share that information with her.

She didn't know why she was so intrigued with Scott's son Ezra. It wasn't like she knew him. She had never had an older sibling. She had always been an only child. Her father Byron had died when she was very young. She couldn't even remember him. Yeah, her mother had dated, but no one right had come along until Scott. He and her mother had dated for almost two years before deciding to tie the knot. In that time, she had never met Ezra. He had always been too busy away at school or traveling around the world with his fashion designer mother Vivienne. She could only image that he was intellect. He had traveled around the world for god sakes. He had lived all over the map, Pairs, Milan and Tokyo, Russia, Germany, and other places she couldn't remember. The things he had seen, had learned. She wondered if he spoke different languages'. She wondered if he'll be keen on teaching her some, she wondered what he was like and he if liked to read, wondered if he liked a certain type of music, and if he would stay with them at least until the summer break was over. Maybe she could even show him around Rosewood, taking him to the hottest hangout spots that other college students' hangout at. She couldn't imagine him wanting to spend his entire summer break with just a 16- year-old girl. Guys considered her boring and unattractive. She knew in her heart that Ezra would think that she was dull as dishwater and plain too. She flinched inwardly, her heart sinking at that notion. If only she had inherited her mother's gorgeous looks. Her step-father Scott was okay looking for an older guy and she knew that Ezra would also inherit his father's good looks. She hated being the odd one out, the unappealing one. She hated feeling self-conscious. She knew that Ezra probably dated gorgeous Ivy League types. She gave a bitter laugh. It sucked being a 16-year-old virgin that had never been kissed. Why did she even care what Ezra would think of her? All she should really care about is if he could honestly accept her as his sister.

She shook her head, shutting off the endless things she wanted to know about Scott's son Ezra and what he'll think of her, her hands going around her waist as she hugged herself protectively. She could smell the aroma of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs, and toast. It was Scott's specialty. She allowed a warming smile to touch her heart-shaped lips. She licked her slightly dry lips, making a mental note inside her head to apply some lip balm. She stepped into the kitchen, instantly spotting Scott over the hot stove as he cooked them both breakfast. Ella had already left for work. She was a successful real estate agent. Scott owned an accounting firm downtown. They both made good money, which was why that could afford the lovely house that stayed in now in a well off gated community. She continued staring at her step- father as he sprinkled a dash of pepper into the white eggs, before dumping the finely chopped tomatoes in. He was a great cook. Ella couldn't cook. She was even awful at cooking herself. She had tried multiple times but failed horribly. He finally looked up at her from what he was doing, motioning her over with a soft smile and a wave of his hand. She went to go stand by him, handing him the sliced Italian sausages', then the red-hot flakes and diced green peppers, and then a big wooden spoon for him to stir everything together. She leaned down towards the skillet, loving the smell of the different flavors merged together. It smelled delicious.

"Can you go get us two plates?" Scott asked her as he removed the skillet from the stove top, then he started to shuffle some pots and pans around, before turning around to retrieve two coffee mugs out of the top cupboard, and then he made his way over to the breakfast table with his hands loaded.

"Sure," Aria said as she moved down the long countertop, searching through the many top cupboards. "Which ones?"

"Doesn't matter, you decide" Scott called back as he walked back over to the stove again to get the skillet and the coffee pot, and then he went back over towards the table, setting everything up. "Did you sleep well last night? I heard you up early moving around, so I decided to get up to make us both some breakfast before I head into the office. Ezra's plane lands this afternoon".

Aria pulled down two green square glass plates, before making her way over to the table and sat down. Green was her favorite color.

"I did," Aria said smiling over at him, before piling her plate up with eggs, bacon, and toast. She took the coffee mug he handed her, watching as he distributed some food on his own plate. "And I know that you're excited to see him, Ezra".

"That I am. I haven't seen Ezra for so long. He has always been traveling around the world with his mother and attending college, but I'm glad he's spending the summer break with all of us," Scott said just before biting into his toast and scooping up some eggs with his spoon. "And I really believe that you and him are going to get along just fine. His never had a younger sibling. His mother and I could never have any more kids".

Aria listened avidly, before asking,

"What is he like, Ezra I mean?" She asked quietly, blowing on her coffee, before taking a generous sip as she watched as the different emotions played across Scott's face when he thought of his son. She could tell that he loved him very much. It was the same way with Ella involving her. She couldn't wait to experience that kind of love with her own children somewhere in the distant future. What? wait, who said that she would even have any kids? A guy had to find her attractive first. She bit down on that harsh reality. It wasn't about her. She bit the inside of her cheek, before licking her dry lips again as she swallowed down the black coffee. "Is he happy your marriage to my mom?"

"Where do I start?" He asked with a laugh, looking over into her eyes, his bright blue eyes smiling. They were striking. She suddenly wondered if Ezra would have his father's eyes. "His smart, driven and honest to a fault, funny, caring, has a bit of a temper, but he's really a good kid. And he loves that I married your mother. He wants me to be happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time until met your mother".

She nodded her head slowly, picking up her fork as she push some more eggs into her mouth and started to chew thoughtfully. Ezra sounded great. She wondered how his relationship with Ezra was. She liked that he was all right with his dad marrying her mother. She never wanted him to hate her, or her mom, or be uncomfortable with the situation.

"How's your relationship with him?" Aria asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem like she was prying as she placed her fork down beside her plate and reached for her mug of coffee again. Drinking coffee was a nasty habit of hers. She had vowed to quit so many times. "I know that you love him very much".

He blew out a drawn out breath, before answering her question.

"Our relationship is not the best, we bump heads a lot, but for the most part, we get along great," Scott answered honestly as he smiled over at her, studying her face with kind eyes. "You and your mother have an amazing relationship, a tight closeness. I only hope that me and Ezra can mend that bridge over the summer break while he's staying with us. And I do love him, I love him a lot".

"You will," Aria said with some encouragement, before stretching her hand out to cover his longer one and gave it a tiny squeeze, and then she pulled it back to finish eating her breakfast. Her eyes connected with his, hoping to transfer some hope into him. "You are a wonderful guy. My mom loves you very much and she's really happy, and you are a wonderful step-dad".

"Thanks, Aria, that means a lot to me," Scott said getting up to engulf her with his big arms, hugging her tight and dearly, before letting her go. She was his daughter and he loved her. "You are a wonderful daughter and I love you".

"And I love you too," Aria said thickly, feeling a small lump forming inside of her throat.

They finished eating in silence each lost in their own thoughts, before he got up to answer the ringing telephone out in the hallway. She got up to wash the dirty dishes, dried them with a dish towel, and then she put them away as he came back into the kitchen looking totally frustrated.

"What is it?" Aria asked with concern as she put the last of the pans away, before giving him her full attention. "Who was that on the phone, was it mom?"

He shook his head no, before running hands through his dark hair that had strikes of grey dusty throughout it and closed his eyes briefly, before he looked directly at her.

"No, it wasn't your mom, it was Ezra. He called to tell me his plane touches down this morning and not this afternoon like we eventually thought," Scott relied, cursing underneath his breath. "I have an important meeting at the office this morning, and I can't possibly make it to the airport in time to pick him up. I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I could get one of my partners' to cover the meeting for me".

"Don't do that. I could pick Ezra up from the airport. I have absolutely nothing going on this morning," Aria volunteered, before instantly regretting it. She really wanted to see and meet him, but she still was a nervous train wreck. Oh well, she couldn't take it back now. She saw the grateful look in Scott's eyes. "That way you can still make your meeting. I mean I'll just be here sitting around until it's time for me to go into work".

"Are you sure?" Scott asked her, not wanting to burden her with the task of driving all the way up to the airport by herself to pick up Ezra. I really could get a partner to cover for me".

"I'm positive, I want to meet him already anyway," Aria stressed with a force smile, before idly hugging herself as she watched the big grin spread across Scott's face. It made the age lines around his eyes and mouth more pronounced. "Do you have the information on his flight?"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Scott said as he walked over towards her to hug her with one arm and kissed her temple, before drawing back. "And I'll go get it now".

She watched quietly as he dashed down the hallway towards his study to recover the information. She took one of her hands and rubbed at her eyes, before gently chewing on her bottom lip, willing herself to get a grip. She applied cherry lip balm as she waited on Scott to come back with the information on Ezra's flight, gazing hard at the beautiful black lashes that framed her large eyes. They were long and very thick. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to meet the infamous Ezra Fitz. She didn't have to wait long for Scott to come back to hand her the information that she needed as she left out the house just as he was making his way further down the hallway to get ready for work in him and her mother's bedroom. She sported her sun shades, before getting behind the wheel of her 2013 black Toyota Highlander, and then she pulled out of the long driveway and made her way to the highway, before starting the hour-long drive up towards the airport as she drummed her black painted fingernails against the steering wheel. She was unaware of just how much Ezra Fitz was about to change her life, make her become very aware of her body.

**Yes, my second Ezria story after the success of HLHS. I'm so happy to be back you guys! Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story or not :). If so, then I'll post the next chapter on Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

Ezra half smiled his acknowledgement to the flight attendant that was trying to catch his eye as he exited off the plane and made his way into the airport, reaching down into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone. He had three missed calls from Stephanie, his girlfriend. He'll call her back later, but for now, he was tried, jet-lagged, and in a very bad mood. He didn't feel like engaging in a conversation, or be bothered with. He just wanted to be left alone until his temper cooled down. Once inside, he headed towards baggage claim to get his one piece of luggage. He was already toting his backpack on his back as he made his way over to a deserted spot to sit down, throwing his backpack in the chair next to him, and then he dropped down into the empty chair as he stretched out his long legs in front of him. He rubbed fiercely at his temples, cursing to hell the ongoing headache that pained him. He had no aspirin to ease the throbbing ache inside of his head. He cursed again, this time much louder. He hated planes, hated flying and traveling all over the globe, and he hated that his car was held up in the body shop back in LA. He wished he had rented instead. He leaned back further in his chair and closed his eyes, breathing slowly to control his headache as he ignored the ringing of his phone.

He really didn't want to be there in Rosewood. He would rather spend his summer back in LA with his friends and Stephanie. He didn't care about bonding with his father, meeting his new wife and step-daughter, or participating in any other family activities. Yeah, he was happy that he father had re-married, but he didn't care. Just like he didn't care about his mother's constant show of male suitors. He was an adult. He was 24-years-old, and he wished that his parents would treat him like it. He didn't need to constantly be around them, or to have them dictate his life in any way, shape, or form. He had a steady paying job, owned his own apartment pad and paid all of his bills, and did his own thing. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother and father, but he just wanted to be left alone. He stretched his arms up in the air, before placing them behind his head as he yawned, and then he re-opened his eyes and stared blankly up into the ceiling. Being there was a joke, but his dad had really wanted to see and spend some time with him. He had said that Ezra traveled a lot with his mother and went to college on the west coast, and he just wanted to spend some quality time with him because he hardly got the chance. Him and his father had an all right relationship, even if they bumped heads a lot, but other times they got along great.

Ezra continued to cancel out all the noise around him, before massaging his temples. He truly didn't hate his father's new family. In fact, he didn't know enough about them. He just knew what his father had told him about them. He did however wondered how his father's wife looked, especially her 16-year-old daughter. He also wondered what they both were like, what they knew about him, were they okay with him staying with them for the summer, whether or not his new step-mother would like him, or her daughter for that matter. He didn't care either way. He just hoped like hell her 16-year-daughter wasn't annoying as hell. He could get easily pissed. He had promised his father that he would try to be as open to his new family as he possibly could but he couldn't be fake. He wasn't any good at pretending. He wasn't going to judge them too harshly as long as they didn't judge him in the same way. He felt his cell ringing again, but he chose to ignore it again. He knew that he was Stephanie. He didn't want to fight with her again. He was sick of always arguing with her about things. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment. And he sure as hell didn't want to discuss the subject of her moving into his apartment with him. Their relationship would be better off with them continuing to live apart.

He happened to look up over towards the front of the airport, his breath hitching as he observed the girl who entered. She was very attractive, a real beauty. He couldn't take his eyes from her as she walked around the airport, obviously searching for someone. For some apparent reason he wanted her to venture over to him so that he could look at her closely. She looked scared, nervous, and excited all at one. He hadn't even known if that could be considered a combination. She was short and slender. She had the most luxurious dark brown he had ever seen. It was a shade darker than his. It was very thick and glossy. He could tell that she took really good care of it. She had the most beautiful pale complexion he had ever seen. It looked smoothed and unblemished. He had an instant wish to touch her, to feel her face. He swallowed thickly, forgetting to breathe as he continued to gaze at the pretty girl wandering around. His bright blue eyes traveled down her body, hearing himself groan and feeling his cock tingling. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but he had never cared for girls with larger breasts. Her body wasn't really curvaceous, but it was still very shapely in its on way. What color were her eyes? Were they brown? Or blue or green? Were her lips really full? He had no way of knowing unless she came closer to him. Something about the girl tugged at him, at his senses. His nostrils flared as he grew hard. He groaned again. He had never had a reaction to a girl like this. It was new. It literally scared him.

And then she noticed him and began walking over towards him, her eyes connecting with his as she concentrated hard on his face. She didn't smile. She just looked unsure of herself. Did she know him? Had she seen him staring at her since she walked through the door? Was she coming to tell him off? All these questions he wanted to know. He couldn't remove his eyes from hers. It was like she had him captive in his own body. She looked about 18-years-old. Did he know her? He was sure they he didn't. He had only just gotten to Rosewood. As she got closer and closer towards him, he could make out her face more clearly. She had the most amazing big brown eyes he had ever seen. They were framed with beautiful black long lashes. Her nose was cute and little, her mouth wide and full, a natural peachy color, and her chin and fine jaw line were perfect in every way. He had never seen such pure perfection on any woman he had ever dated or came across. He felt his cock jump again. He watched as she hugged herself, not knowing what to do with her hands. He didn't know her, but he could tell that she was very self-conscious. He honestly couldn't think why. She was gorgeous. He bet she had many boyfriends, feeling a sense of jealousy bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't understand why. He didn't know the girl, and plus he had a girlfriend. She finally stopped in front of him, clearing her throat. He raised his eyes up to hers, trying hard to concentrate her on mouth and not her body. He pulled himself together, finally focusing on what the girl was saying as she repeated herself for a second time.

"Are you Ezra," The girl asked in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard as her eyes ran all over his face.

"Yes, why?" Ezra asked harshly, a little too harsh as he worked to cover up the instant attraction he felt for this unknown girl. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you in my entire life. How do you know my name?"

He was growing suspicious now, his eyes narrowing hard as he stared the girl down as he pulled himself out of the chair to tower over her. The girl gasped at his closeness, before taking a step back. Her eyes dropped from his eyes to roam over his body, and then she looked back up into his face. She had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. And she smelt nice. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her, to take her to bed. To have sex with her again and again until she was sore. He suddenly wondered what she would look like naked. He'd bet she'll have the perkiest breasts he had ever seen. He groaned for a third time, clearing his head. She gave him a curious look at the sound.

"I'm Aria Montgomery, Ella's daughter," Aria introduced herself, still giving him a curious look as her eyes held his. "Your father Scott couldn't be here to make your plane because he had an important meeting this morning, so I volunteered to come pick you up. I hope you don't mind".

"I don't," Ezra said in clipped voice as he shrugged his shoulders and put his arms through the straps of his backpack, before reaching down to take hold of his luggage, wishing that he could take back the sharpness of his words as he gauged the hurt look in her eyes. The girl was like an open book. He cursed inwardly. He was such an asshole. The girl didn't deserve this kind of treatment from him. He was just tired and suffering from a massive headache. "Look, I'm sorry. You don't deserve me talking to you like this".

She nodded without saying anything, looking anywhere but at his face as she bit the inside of her lip. God, she really was a stunning girl, he thought. He wanted her to look back into his eyes again. He needed to see those expressive eyes of hers.

"Where's your car," He said a little softer, offering her a smile for the first time. Her big eyes fell down to his lips again, before staring back into his eyes.

"Out front," Aria said breathless as she turned around and made her over to the front doors of the airport and out one of the doors as he followed behind her.

Aria didn't say anything else to him on the drive back to her house. He just kept peeking over at her, hoping that she'll start another conversation with him. He had been an idiot. He realized that now. He hadn't meant to take his frustration out on her. She was innocent. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he apologize to her again? He didn't know. Would she even accept it? She had hardly accepted his first one. Should he start-up a conversation, if so what could he talk about? He could talk about his self to let her get a chance to know him, or he could ask questions about her. He did want to know about her, especially why she felt so insecure in her own skin. She was lovely girl, too lovely. What bastard had told her otherwise? He wondered if she had ever been kissed, held. He had another urge to touch her, but he kept his hands to himself. He couldn't put his hands on her for any reason, especially an intimate one. She was his step-sister, which meant she was off-limits. She was also very young. And he also had a girlfriend back in LA. He wouldn't cross the line with her, he couldn't. His father would never forgive him for it. Not to mention her mother. He could only be her step-brother, a friend. Why did she have to be so god damn beautiful, so unattainable? He ran a rough hand through his soft hair and shook his head, before sensing her eyes on him. What did she think of him? Did she think that he was a jerk? He wouldn't blame her at all if she did. He had earned it.

After a while, he met her eyes. He couldn't stand not looking at her, into her eyes. They just stared at one another. It was intense. Off putting. And then she quickly looked away, studying the road in front of her again. He frowned, missing her eyes on him. He watched as she nervously licked her lips, gripping the steering wheel tight, before flinging a strand of loose hair back from her face. He wondered if it felt silky as it looked. He bet it did. He let out a frustrated breath, before tearing his eyes away. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. He kept reminding himself that he was her step-brother only. He couldn't be attracted to her. It was wrong. He felt her eyes on him again, but he didn't meet them. He was afraid at what they might show. He didn't want to scare her. For some odd reason, it felt like her eyes were caressing his face, learning and storing it. Did she find him attractive too? Most girls usually did. He knew that he was very good-looking, thanks to his mother father's genes. But he just didn't want her to be attracted to the way he looked. He wanted her to also like his personality. He had lost his virginity at a very young age. Schooled by some of the best older women around the globe on the ways of sex and life, he thought bitterly. He knew that he was a good lover. He knew how to pleasure any woman.

She pulled up in the driveway and they both got out as she led the way inside the house. She offered him something to drink but he declined, and then she gave him a short tour around the first floor of the house, before leading him upstairs. The house was very impressive. He soon concluded that his bedroom was close to hers and that they'll be sharing a connecting bathroom. He didn't know if he could actually handle having her be so close to him. He didn't trust himself. He looked around the room, trying to familiarize himself with it as she stood avoiding his eyes as she fidgeted, before deciding to leave him to unpack his things. He watched her go as she left through the bathroom to head into her own room. Why didn't he stop her? He really didn't want her to go. He both of his hands ran through his hair, and then he started to unpack his stuff. He started with this clothes first, folding them up before placing them into the dressers, then he hung up some clothes in the closet, and then he unpacked all of his books and music and placed them on the bookshelf beside his bed. He looked up expectedly in the amiss of unpacking as Aria showed back up his room dressed in her work uniform. She told him that she was heading to work, that he was welcome to anything in the house, and then she smiled softly at him and left. She had the most amazing smile he had ever seen. He never wanted to have sex with a girl so much, his dick straining in the front of his pants as he pushed one hand against it to calm the ache as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't have her in that way. He had to stop thinking of her physically. She was his step-sister. He couldn't think of her as anything other than that. He finally got control of himself, easing himself down on the bed as he pulled out his cellphone to call Stephanie.

* * *

He woke up about 11p.m. He had to piss rather badly, so he dragged himself out of his bed and made his way blindly over towards the bathroom as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. And then he froze in his tracks, looking on as a very naked Aria stepped out of the shower. He lost all sense and just gaped at her, his blue eyes darkening with lust. The air felt thick. He couldn't breathe. She saw him and squealed. She couldn't take her eyes from him as he just stood there running his eyes over her nude body. She just stood there frozen as him. His need to piss just evaporated. Her body was just as perfect without clothes. Her breasts were indeed small and perky, her stomach was flat and smooth, and then he eyes fell on the place between her thighs. He groaned inwardly. She was unshaved. The hair there was very fine. Her skin was such a rich milky white. He stopped himself from approaching her. It took everything in his power not to step closer to her. He pulled his eyes away from her body to look back into her face and saw that her eyes were full of shock as she licked her lips unconsciously. He stared closely into her eyes, seeing behind the shock was fear and shame. He finally had the decency to hand her a towel and she took it, her hands trembling and every part of her body flushed as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm sorry," Ezra apologized coarsely as he moved towards the double sink vanity to splash cold water on his face. "I didn't know that you were in here, and if I did, then I would have never entered. I don't want to impose on your privacy".

"It's fine," Aria said hoarsely, before giving a short laugh as she moved closer towards him, pushing her hair behind her ears, and then she hugged herself as she leaned her hip against the other counter. "I could have locked the door".

"No, it's really not," Ezra said angrily as he gazed into her eyes in the mirror, before re-adjusting his tone. "And yeah, you could have"

He was stupid. It wasn't her fault, but he needed to blame someone for his reaction. She was silent for a while, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she watched him through the mirror as he started to brush his teeth rather brutally. She cocked her head to the side as she continued to stare at him, her face full of wonder and uncertainty. He was becoming unnerved at her still having her eyes on him.

"Ezra, how old are you?" Aria asked somewhat hesitantly as she tore her eyes from him and distracted herself by brushing her own teeth.

"Too old for you," Ezra answered shortly, his eyes looking up at the same time as hers to see them flash with hurt. He had to stop hurting her. She just needed to keep her distance from him. "But, if you most know, I am 24-years-old".

"Do you hate me?" Aria asked him with hurt, before rinsing out her mouth, and then she put her toothbrush back into the medicine cabinet. "I was under the impression that you were okay with your dad marrying my mom".

"I don't even know you, Aria," Ezra said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice, which was the truth. He didn't know enough about her to hate her. "And I'm fine with my father marrying your mom. She makes him happy, so I can't complain".

"Okay," Aria said in a hushed voice as she ran shaky fingers through her wet hair, before washing her hands.

"Do me a favor, Aria," Ezra began in a hard voice as he walked over towards the bedroom door with his back facing her, his hand going around the knob.

"What?" Aria asked in no more than a whisper, breathing unsteadily as her eyes burned into his back

"Don't get too close to me. I don't want to hurt you," Ezra said seriously, still not turning to look into her face. "You seem like a pretty nice kid. And don't want you to look at me in any other way except as a step-brother. I could hurt you and make you hate me".

And then he left out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he left her to stare after him in dejection and confusion. It was better this way. He couldn't ruin her. He couldn't across the line. He just didn't know how the decision would be out of his hands. It would be a line they both could never come back from.

**Wow, Ezra is an ass lol. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up next Sunday! These chapters are pre-written so far. I'm currently working on Chapter 7. I don't want to update too soon, because I'm still in school right now and won't be able to update as much as I'll like.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Aria didn't understand Ezra at all. She didn't know what she had done to offend him. She didn't believe him when he had said he didn't hate her. She didn't know what his problem was. He had been a jerk to her since she had met him. She had cried all last night. Even though he had said he was happy about the marriage between their parents, she didn't believe him. It wasn't her fault the wedding had taken place. It was like he didn't want her around him, like she annoyed him for some reason. Maybe her looks had something to do with it. Maybe he just found her very repulsive. She wanted to get to know him, to spend some time with him. Why did he continue to push her away? Why didn't he want her to get close to him, to stay away? What was so wrong about it? Why was he so angry? Why couldn't he at least open up with her? Why didn't he want to be her friend, her step-brother? Why was he so closed off? All these questions she wanted to know the answers to. Maybe she should keep her distance from him, but how was that even possible? They were living in the same house. He was so mysterious and angry. She wanted to help him. How could she help him without irritating him? She had no way of knowing.

She thought he was the best-looking guy she had even seen. He had literally taken her breath away when she had approached him yesterday at the airport. She had been so nervous. He was Hollywood handsome. He was tan and really tall about 6'1. She loved the way he towered over her. The way he looked into her eyes with those bright beautiful blue eyes of his. He had a strong face, his nose and jaw line were perfect, and he was of medium build. And he had the most gorgeous hair she had ever seen. It was brown like hers but not nearly as dark. It was also very thick. She knew it was soft. She had wanted to run her fingers through his hair so many times yesterday. He lips were thin, masculine, but still very attractive. She had even wondered what it would feel like to kiss them, to run her tongue across his top and bottom lip. It was crazy how his physical appearance did things to her body; especially by making her wet and ache with need, need she hadn't known existed. She had never had a physical reaction to any guy before. It scared her that she didn't know her own body as well as she had thought.

Aria knew that it was wrong to have these thoughts about Ezra. He was Scott's son, her step-brother. He was also older than her. She was nothing but a 16-year-old kid, a mere teenager to him. What could he find sexual about her? But she couldn't help being attracted to him, or feeling a sexual desire to be with him in every way that counted. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to lose her virginity to him, to have him inside of her, and to have him touch and kiss her. Other guys had never wanted to sleep with her or date her, but Ezra looked like he had shown an interest in her last night when he had walked in on her naked. She had sworn she had seen lust in his eyes. She had been so shocked by it. She wasn't able to believe that a guy as gorgeous as Ezra could be sexually drawn to her. She wasn't anything special. Or maybe she had imagined his look? What was wrong with her? She had to stop these thoughts. She could only see Ezra as a step-brother he had even told her that. But she still wasn't able to get over the way his eyes had roamed every part of her body, remembering her heart thumping loudly in her ears and the trembling of her small body. She had felt so embarrassed to have been caught without any clothes on and for leaving the bathroom door unlock. She could have sworn he had been asleep. She had just gotten in from her job at Adele's Seafood Shack.

She cleared her head and got into her Highlander after a long day at work, pulling out of the little establishment, and then she headed to Pete's Burger Shack to get her and Ezra some dinner. Her mom and Scott weren't home. It was like a dark cloak covering the sky as she drove into the drive-thru that was filled with many cars ahead of her. She turned on the radio to find something to listen to, but she didn't find anything that appealed to her, so she cut it off. Her thoughts went back to Ezra. She hoped he was in a better mood. She hoped that she could learn more about him over dinner. She didn't know why she kept pressing her luck. Why was she so desperate for the company, she thought? Because all of her friends were out-of-town for the summer. She gave a sigh of relief as the line moved forward. Maybe she could get another summer job to keep her busy, she thought. It would guarantee that she stayed away from him. She already knew of one place hiring and that was the music store in the mall. She could go get an application tomorrow. She wondered if the movie theater was hiring. She knew the place stayed busy during the summer break. She would enjoy working at the Carmike Cinema. She'll call tomorrow to see if they were hiring. She smiled, feeling happy at the possibility of getting another job. When she pulled up at the speaker and made their food. She ordered two big monster burgers with everything, two large chilly cheese fries and two slices of chocolate cake, and two large Vanilla milkshakes, then she paid at the window and took the food, and then she headed home.

Ezra was coming out to meet her as she pulled up into the driveway. She could only imagine that Scott had called and told him that she was picking up dinner for them. She took a minute to see him. She loved the way he walked. It was so confident. Her eyes ran over him almost greedily, taking in the dark blue t-shirt that outline his amazing upper torso, and to the denim jeans that hung down over his narrow hips, and then to his barefoot. She stopped staring at him long enough to hand off the heavy bag of food to him as he opened up her door, then she reached over for the drinks, and then she followed him into the house. He was already taken out food as she stepped into the dining room, placing the Vanilla milkshakes down on the table, and took a sat across from him as he gave her food, before getting his own. She ran a hand through her thick hair nervously, shifting the hair to one side of her face and bit the inside of her lip, before clearing her throat to speak.

"I hope you don't mind what I got," Aria said softly, continuing to bite the inside of her lip as her eyes looked over at his. They were so intense. She inwardly shivered. "I had no idea what you liked".

"This is fine, thanks," Ezra said with a smile, before unwrapping his burger and taking a huge bite, and then he moaned. She couldn't help but laugh. "This is so good. Where did you get this?"

"At Pete's Burger Shack," Aria replied as she smiled shyly at him and unwrapped her own burger. "They make the best burgers".

"I can see that, I've never tasted a burger this good," Ezra said in-between bites, before stuffing some chilly fries into his mouth. "Do you work there?"

"No, I work at Adele's Seafood Shack," Aria said, before taking a sip of her milkshake. "Where do you work at in LA?"

He nodded; stuffing more fries into his mouth.

"I work at a music store," Ezra said vaguely, not willing to elaborate on it as he took a swallow of his milkshake, and then he took another bite out of his burger. She frowned sadly; he was never going to open up to her. She pushed her food around, not feeling up to eating anymore. He noticed her disinterest in her food. "Do you not like your food?"

"I do, but I'm just not hungry anymore I guess," Aria said as she got up from the table to throw her food away into the trashcan, and then she sat back down again. She ran her hands through her hair, playing it with, before crossing her legs as she watched him eat. His eyes fell on the action of her hands, something in them flickering as he followed each movement of her deft fingers. "Why don't you talk about yourself?"

There, she had said it.

"Because there's nothing to talk about," Ezra said tersely as he got up to throw his own unfinished food into the trash, stopping to grip the countertop. "Why do you want to know so much about me anyway? And how come you don't talk about your own self?"

"Because I want to know you, and because I want us to be close," Aria said shrugging, before getting up to walk over to him, and then she lifted herself on the countertop and re-crossed her legs, her eyes staring down into his. "And because you never ask me about myself, and I feel like I'll be irritating you if I do start a conversation with you. I don't know what I have done to offend you. I can't understand why you don't like me".

"Okay, what do you want to know about me?" Ezra asked with defeat as he stared up into her brown eyes, before they fell on her mouth. "I'll answer all of your questions, but you have to promise to answer all of my questions about you".

"Fair enough," Aria said with a bright smile, watching as his pretty blue eyes turned dark and heated. She wiggled uncomfortably on the counter, not knowing what to do with her hands as she tried to control her heart rate. She felt so weightless under his eyes. Why were they always so intense? It was like he could see into her. "And I want to know what your favorite color is? What are you majoring in at California State University? Do you stay on campus or have an apartment? What are your likes and dislikes? What kind of music do you like? What type of books do you read? What was it like traveling all over the world? And if you have a girlfriend back in LA?"

"Wow, those are a lot of questions," He whistled, before laughing, and then he joined her on the countertop, his body brushing against hers. She tried to stay focus. His body was hard while hers was soft. "Well, my favorite color is blue. I don't why it's blue. Maybe because it reminds me of the sky. I was majoring in Criminal Justice, and then I switch it to Accounting, but now it's Anthropology. I don't live on campus but I have me an apartment by the beach. I like Italian foods and burgers and fries, the beach and things that are authentic and rare, tennis, piano music and poetry, and astronomy. I dislike flying which involves planes, rock music and Chinese food, traveling around the world, bad jokes, and dishonest people. Like I said I love piano music and I love country music. I love reading true crime books and thrillers. It was very experimental traveling all over the globe, and not a thing that I enjoyed. And I do have a girlfriend back in LA. Her name is Stephanie. Now, that I told you all about me, what about you?"

She turned her body around towards him so that she could see his face fully, running a hand through her silky hair as his eyes followed the movement as the plush locks fell back down again. He was so physically beautiful to her. She could stare at him all day. She felt a million nervous butterflies in her stomach and her body was on fire. He had shared so much with her. She felt like she knew him a little better now. But her heart sunk at finding out he had a girlfriend back in LA. She guessed she should have known. A guy as great looking as him couldn't be single, or attracted to her. What could she tell him about herself? She wasn't as nearly interesting as him. She could lie? But she snuffed that notion. He hated dishonest people, and she wouldn't be dishonest with him. She was grateful for his openness with her, even though she had to draw it out of him. She wanted to gift him with the same courtesy. She wanted him to know her. She felt a connection with him. Did he feel it as well?

"Thanks," Aria said genuinely with a smile, biting the inside of her lip, before running another hand through her hair. He just smiled back at her, his beautiful mouth doing things to her insides. She wanted him to kiss, to feel his mouth press against hers. It was like he could read her mind, because he stopped smiling as his eyes continued to peer into hers. "My favorite color is green. I've always been a sucker for the color of grass. I love pizza, burgers and fries of course, and Greek food. I love computer games like the Sims 3, I like fresh air and taking long walks, ancient things, swimming and tennis, love watching scary movies and dramas and soap operas, puppies and kittens, and curling up in different places of the house with a good book. I dislike football, alcohol and smoking, and seafood. I love pop music as well as country. I love reading books that deals with fantasy, historical romance, and thrillers. And I don't have a boyfriend. I never did".

"How come you never had a boyfriend?" Ezra asked with more interest than he would have like as his eyes held hers with his.

"I don't know. I guess they always found me not interesting or boring, or unattractive," Aria said with a careless shrug of her shoulder. His brilliant blues eyes pierced hers so deeply. It was almost haunting. He frowned, before shaking his head unbelievingly. "You'll have to ask them. I stopped caring so long ago".

"Idiots," Ezra spoke in whisper as his hand reached out to carcass the side of her face.

She sucked in a breath, reveling in his touch as her eyes closed briefly before re-opening. His hand was so soft. They felt like artist hands.

"Who are?" Aria inquired breathlessly, hating how her voice sounded so small and dreamy.

"The guys who never found you interesting," Ezra said angrily, his hand moving to brush across her bottom lip, and watching as it puckered up in response. A little moan slipped past her lips. Every nerve inside of her body was on alert. She felt herself become wet and started to throb. What was her body asking for? She wasn't sure. She had never felt emotions like this. She was also scared, but she also wanted more. "You're a very lovely girl, Aria".

She laughed, shaking her head not believing him. She knew that she wasn't pretty. She didn't see what he obviously did. How could he sound so sincere?

"You are. You're very attractive and sexy," Ezra said thickly, but honestly as his hands found their way into her thick lustrous hair as he gripped the soft tresses roughly as he kept her head still. His hands felt wonderful as they ran through her hair, massaging her scalp gently. Her big honey brown eyes filled with want as they looked down at his mouth, needing him to kiss her. He followed her eyes, seeing them trained on his lips. "When I first saw you at the airport I couldn't take my eyes from you. I thought you were a beauty, so attractive".

"I don't see what you see," Aria said sadly, her eyes coming back up to look into his.

She knew they reflected sadness.

"Why are you so insecure?" Ezra asked softly, his fingers stalling in her hair. "You don't have to be, not with me".

She wished she could believe him. She wanted to believe him. He was the first guy that had ever called her beautiful. Should she tell him that she found him as equally beautiful? She was sure that he had received many compliments. She decided against it.

"So, beautiful," Ezra whispered as his eyes focused on her peachy full lips, before he pulled her head towards his and kissed her gently on the mouth, his fingers tightening in her hair. His mouth grew bolder as he continued to kiss her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her opened shocked mouth as he massaged his tongue with hers. She was too shocked to even kiss him back. But it felt good. It felt like he had all the experience in the world. Her eyes fell close, allowing him to resume kissing her. He was a great kisser. And when she started to kiss him back rather clumsily, he pulled back altogether, and then he jumped off the countertop and began to pace back and forth with his hands running through his hair, before looking back at her with harden eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I can't do this, we can't do this. I got to go".

Aria watched him go, her heart racing and her breath ragged as she felt her mouth with her hand. It was swollen and tender. She couldn't believe what just happened. It felt like she was in a dream. She slid down the countertop until her feet touched the floor. She could hardly stand upright so she had to grip the sides of the counter to balance herself. She ran unsteady hands through her hair, trying to come to grips with what had just gone on with her and Ezra. Had he really just kiss her? Had he really called her attractive? She couldn't think. What had they just done? It was wrong, but it felt so right. His mouth had molded so perfectly to hers. She couldn't get the feeling of his tongue inside of mouth out of head. She shook her head. He was right. They couldn't do this. It was wrong. His dad was married to her mom. They were practically family. His was her step-brother, and she was his step-sister. It couldn't happen again. She finally found all of her strength and headed out of the kitchen to take a long cold shower to finish clearing her head. The only thought that ran inside of her head was why did he have to be her step-brother, the only guy that had ever showed any interest in her?

**Yay, another update for you guys. I hope you're liking it. Please review and let me know. I really do enjoy writing this story. There's so much to come. I'm currently writing chapter 9. ****And I'll post chapter 4 this upcoming Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

Ezra had kept his distance from Aria the past couple of weeks by accompanying his father to work every morning and evening and flying back every weekend to LA to spend some time with Stephanie and his friends. Even though he hated flying, it was the fastest and cheapest way to travel versus having to rent a car and paying a buck load of money on gas. He couldn't afford to have a repeat with Aria. It wasn't supposed to happen. They couldn't do what they had done again. It was wrong, especially because they were each other's family. It hadn't been her fault; it had been all on him. What had given him the right to kiss her? To take advantage of a very inexperienced girl? He was sure that had been her very first kiss. She had said she never had a boyfriend. He hadn't been able to believe that. She was so lovely and sweet, and had the most wonderful smile he had ever seen. What had possessed him to kiss her? He didn't know. He just knew he had wanted to as he had gazed down at her peachy full lips. They had been soft and tasted like peaches. He never knew any girl who could taste so sweet. She hadn't been that good at kissing him back, but he had enjoyed her response to him. She had tried so hard to mimic him.

He hoped she didn't hate him too much. But he didn't think Aria was capable of hating anyone. She wasn't made like that. She was sweet, trusting, and didn't have a dishonest bone in her body. He knew a bit about her now to see that. She was so easy to read. She still had been willing to get to know him even when he had been a jerk to her. He had never met anyone like her. He was so intrigued by her, by her innocence. God, he loved the way she would always play with that beautiful hair of hers. He would always been so transfixed by it. It had felt like he had run his hand through silk. And he also loved how she would always bite the inside of her lip, whether it been the top or bottom one. He didn't think he would be able to keep it up, to keep his distance from her. He knew it would be hard, but he had done well so far. He couldn't risk disrespecting his father and Ella any more than he had already done. If only he wasn't her step-brother, then he would introduce her to the world of kissing and the art of making love but done in a way that showed her respect. Not the way he had learned, which had been rough kissing and straight up fucking. He would want to give her something that was beautiful, slow, and worth remembering. He could barely remember all the older women he had fucked or had fucked him. He didn't care if he ever remembered. He just wanted to forget all those sexual encounters that hadn't meant anything to him.

"Where are you now?" Stephanie asked in a soft feminine voice as her green eyes focused on his face intently, her long fingers scraping down his bare chest, before she kissed his shoulder.

"Nowhere," Ezra lied as he kissed her forehead, before gathering her closely to his body. Her body was so soft and warm. It gave him great comfort. He was never able to talk about his travels and those faceless women with anyone. "I'm right here with you, why did you ask?"

"Because you had a frown on your lips and sadness in your eyes. You forget how much I can read you," Stephanie said as she traced kind fingers on his mouth and eyes, and then she threw a tan arm across his chest, her long leg nudging its way in-between his. "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can always talk to me, about anything. I won't judge you".

"No, its ancient history," Ezra said as he rolled over to his side so that he could gazed down into her gorgeous face, his own fingers flying softly through her pale blonde hair, before kissing her on the lips, and then he withdrew from her so that he could continue running his hands through her pretty hair. Her blonde hair was wavy and long. He liked that it was natural and not bleached like so many other Californians. "And I do know that I can always talk you, but I can't talk you about this. I tried so hard to forget".

"I understand, and I won't push," Stephanie said with understanding as her eyes held his, before she reached a hand up to hold the back of his head in place. "Tell me though, does it involve when you traveled around the world with your mother?"

"Yeah," Ezra released a heavy breath, not bothering to go into any details.

"I figured," Stephanie said dispiritedly, her green eyes filling with sadness just before grabbing his face down to hers to kiss him very slowly and passionately.

"God, you really do know me," Ezra smiled against her lips, just before initiating the kiss to be longer, and then he pulled back. "I never want to hurt you".

"Then don't," Stephanie said quietly with serious eyes, her hands mapping out his shoulder-blade, forearm, and side, before sneaking around the front to run her hands down his well-built chest and taut abdomen. "I know that you have issues, but I won't give up on you. I love you too much to do that".

"I love you too," Ezra spoke just before kissing her mouth again as she moaned inside of his mouth as his tongue stroked hers softly. He meant it. He did love her in his own way. "And I wish that I didn't have any issues to work out, but I do".

"Everyone has issues whether they want them or not," Stephanie said with insight, her fingers stroking his abs. her hands felt great. He loved when she touched him. It wasn't with lust, but with care. "And I have the utmost faith that you'll get over those issues eventually".

"Thanks oh knowing one," Ezra laughed as he climbed out of bed and put on a pair of discarded jeans that he had left on the floor, and then he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head.

"You're welcome," Stephanie teased as she propped herself on her stomach, making sure to pull the sheet along with her to cover her nude body as watched him. Her feet were up in the air swinging back and forth as she hummed under her breath. "What time does your flight leave?"

"This morning," Ezra said over his shoulder as he moved about the room collecting his things, before walking into the bathroom to pee and wash his face and brush his teeth, and then he appeared back into the bedroom. "I'm running a little late already, but I'll still make my flight".

He sat down at the foot of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Do you really have to go back to Rosewood today?" Stephanie whined, her feet kicking his back playful. "Stay another night with me".

"I have to. I help my dad at his accounting firm," Ezra said honestly, and then he put on his other shoe. "And you ask me this every time I come and see you. You know I can't".

"Yeah, I know," Stephanie said wistfully as she raised up from her place on the bed to come sit behind him with her legs on either side of him, lying her head on his back as her arms wrapped around his front. "I wish you could though. I hate only seeing you on the weekend".

He didn't say anything. He just wanted to get back to Rosewood, but he couldn't understand why. Yes, he did, he thought. He wanted to get back to Aria. He had to stop running from her. He needed to see her, to kiss her but he knew he couldn't. He could only be with in a platonic way, but could he do that? Would it be enough? He didn't know. He had to go back and face her.

"What is Rosewood like," Stephanie asked, drawing him out of his thoughts of Aria as she ran her fingers through his hair, before kissing the back of his neck.

"Small, little population, but it's nice," Ezra said after a minute, his blue eyes looking far off. "It's different coming from a big place like LA and going to a small town like Rosewood".

"And what about your step-mother and step-sister, what are they like?" Stephanie probed as she continued dropping kisses down on his neck.

"Ella is nice and she makes my dad happy," Ezra said with a shudder, loving her kisses. He stalled a little, before saying, "And Aria is a sweet kid".

"Just sweet?" Stephanie said, pushing for more. "Is she pretty?"

He couldn't tell her how he was attracted to Aria, or how he had kissed her. He couldn't risk sounding like he had an interest in her.

"Yeah, sweet and trusting, and honest," Ezra elaborated uncomfortably, shifting a little. "And she's very lovely, except she doesn't think so".

"Maybe you could offer her some brotherly advice," Stephanie suggested as her hands found their way into his shirt to caress his hot flesh.

He groaned, feeling like a cheating bastard. But, was one kiss really considered cheating? He didn't think so.

"Maybe," Ezra said thoughtfully as he pulled away from her as he got off the bed. "Look, I got to go".

She nodded as he kissed her on the mouth, and then he left out of her apartment.

It was late when he got back into the town of Rosewood. It was midnight. He let himself into the house with his spare key that his father had given him, making his way upstairs as quietly as he possibly could. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He walked into his bedroom and started to unpack his traveling clothes, and took out the purchase he had picked up for Aria in LA. He didn't know why he had gotten her a gift, but he wanted to make up for all the times he had been an asshole to her. He saw the bathroom light on, so he knocked and waited for Aria to say something. He thought she would have been asleep too. When she answered, he stepped into the bathroom. His eyes couldn't help but to roam over her, taking all of her in. He felt the stirring in his groin and his heart started to pump really fast. He needed to hold her, to be closer to her, so he moved closer. Her beautiful brown eyes that were framed by equally beautiful long lashes watched him through the mirror as she brushed her hair, the long locks looking even silkier. She had on a tank top without a bra that displayed her midriff and outlined her tiny nipples, very short shorts, and a pair of long tube socks that just about came to her knees. He moved even close to her, coming up to her back with his hands behind his back to keep her gift out of sight. She gave him a questioningly look, her eyes dilating almost as she started to breathe heavily. He had to break the charge between them before he lost control again. He couldn't kiss her, couldn't make love to her. He took a step back, creating some space between her body and his.

"So, you're back?" Aria asked in the softest voice, her eyes leaving his to concentrate on the stroke of the brush in her hand. "I almost thought that you weren't coming back".

"I am," Ezra stated calmly, wanting her to look at him again. "Of course I was coming back. I'm sorry how I treated you after our little episode in the kitchen. It wasn't my intention to hurt you or to force myself on you".

"You don't have to apologize," Aria said with a small smile, lifting her eyes to his again. "And I get. You're very complicated. But you didn't force me or hurt me. I wanted that kiss to happen as much as you did. I'm just sorry that lacked in the kissing department".

Her words moved him, pulled at him. He couldn't, they couldn't. He closed his eyes for a second, collecting his thoughts.

"Don't say that, Aria," Ezra warned as he re-opened eyes, before moving over towards the other counter to rest up against it. "It can't happen again".

"Why? It's the truth," Aria said argumentatively as she placed down the hairbrush to move over to him, standing chest to chest with him. Her hand came up and cupped the side of his face, her fingers stroking ever so lightly. He couldn't take it. He breathed deeply, before removing her hand and kissing her palm. "You're the first guy that ever kissed me".

"It was a mistake," Ezra argued, before dropping her hand and moving away. "You know it, and I know it. Nothing good can come from this".

"Was it?" Aria asked as she shook her head with disbelief. "Give me some reasons why we can't? I need to hear them, besides the fact that my mom is married to your father".

"Yes," Ezra said with little conviction as he rubbed his hand down his face, before running frustrating fingers through his hair. He didn't even believe himself. "You're my step-sister and I'm your step-brother. You're underage and I am older, which is against the law. It's wrong, and I have a girlfriend".

"Okay, those are valid reasons, but what if I don't care?" Aria said, feeling bold as she closed the gap between them, her arm going around his neck as she pressed her soft body against his harder one. He groaned. He could feel everything, her breasts and erect nipples. "You have awoken something up in my body. I feel it, I feel it even now. We have a connection".

"Don't," Ezra said harshly, pushing her away from him as he saw the instant hurt in her eyes. He didn't want to, but he had to reject her. "Don't you get it, we can't. I can't kiss. I can't make love to you. Why can't you understand?"

"I'm sorry," Aria apologized in a small voice, avoiding his eyes as she moved to leave out of the bathroom, but she stopped. "Why did you really kiss me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just got caught up in the moment," Ezra said lamely, knowing that she didn't buy that excuse.

"I don't get you," Aria said with a sad laugh as those he was a puzzle and couldn't figure him out, running a hand through her hair and he watched as the luxurious hair fell back down around her lovely face again. "I don't get why you keep pushing me away again and again".

"Maybe you shouldn't try to figure me out," Ezra said in a clipped voice, his eyes turning cold and distance. "I told you before not to get close to me or to see me as anything other than a step-brother".

"You did, but I guess I fail to listen, didn't I?" Aria asked with another sad laugh, before walking out.

He walked back into his own room, tossing her gift down on his bed, and then he buried his hands into his hair, before sliding to the floor with his back propped up against the bathroom door. Why couldn't he stop hurting her? Why couldn't he just go after what he really wanted? Why did he have to care that she was his step-sister? He wanted her like an endless ache that wouldn't go away. He wanted to love her hard, to bury himself so deep inside of her that he felt her inner walls surrounding him. He wanted to feel her hands all over him, touching and scratching and caressing different parts of his body. He wanted to have her underneath him and his body covering hers as he loved every part of her body. He wanted to plunge and plunge into her until her body exploded with so many orgasms he could give her. But, he couldn't. He could never give her what they both wanted so desperately.

**First off, thank you guys for all the support. Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. And I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded next Thursday.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Aria couldn't stop her hands from running down her naked front as she lay in her bed, thinking of Ezra. He was so unattainable, so mysterious, and so frustrating. Not to mention a jerk, but she still wanted him. She didn't care that he was her step-brother, that he was older, or that he had a girlfriend back in LA. She wanted to be selfish for once in her life. She moaned brokenly as she pushed her fingers into her saturated folds, starting to finger herself as she pushed her fingers in and out of tight her pussy. She needed this release as she worked her fingers a little faster, twirling a finger up against the swollen clitoris that begged to be poked and pulled. She couldn't resist going deeper inside of herself, pushing down the other palm of her hand against her mound to add pressure as more of her cum juices bathed her fingers. She bit the inside of lip to stifle the ever-growing moans that emitted from out of her mouth as her body started to tremble. She didn't' want the feeling to be over so quickly, so she slowed the thrusting of her fingers. She took her hand off of her mound to tweak her tiny erect nipples, before pulling and pinching them. Her mouth fell open as her toes curled in as her body shuddered once more. She imagined her naked body pressed back against Ezra's naked one as his hands wandered down her shoulders, forearms and stomach, thighs, and legs, before moving up her body again to cup each of breasts in his hands as he gave them each a gently squeeze.

She imagined him raining kisses over her neck and down her collarbone, before sucking her earlobes just before biting down. She bucked against her moving fingers as she sped up her tempo just a little, her head thrashing from side to side as she clenched her inner walls around her fingers. She could feel the start of her oncoming orgasm as she flicked two of her fingers against her throbbing clitoris, building the friction as she plunged even more deeply into her scorching warmth. She imagined that it was Ezra's cock filling her to the hilt as he stretched her beyond the norm. She heard her breathing hitching higher and higher as she continued pounding her fingers inside of her, slowly losing grasp of everything around her as she concentrated hard on the feeling of release. She squeezed and squeezed her inner walls, her hips lifting off the bed repeatedly as a burst of moans erupted from deep within her throat. She imagined Ezra's large body pressing her into the mattress as he gave thrust after thrust, hitting all the sensitive places in her body as she bucked again. She threw her head back against the pillow as she gave a finally push inside of body, allowing herself to come undone as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Aria collapsed on the bed as the last of her orgasms subsided, her body quaking in the aftermath as she marveled at the rush. The inside of her mouth was dry as she rolled her tongue around. It felt as though her mouth was full of cotton balls. She felt exhausted, sweaty and sticky, and sated as she tried to get her breathing under control. She put a hand to her forehead, feeling the perspiration that collected there, and then she ran shaky fingers through her wild hair, before knocking the wayward locks out of her face. She pulled herself up off the bed, and then she dragged herself off to the bathroom, her legs as wobbly as jelly. She tied her thick hair back into a ball, then she ran a nice hot bubble bath and placed a large towel by the bathtub along with the soap dish, and then she climbed in, sinking all the way down with her head resting back against the cold enameled-steel. She sighed, lifting her legs out of the foamy water one at a time as she scrub them with a bath sponge, then she scrub her neck and shoulder blades, and then she scrub her arms last, before tossing the sponge on the floor. Her mind strayed back to Ezra. She couldn't understand why he always pushed her away. She couldn't understand why he was so complicated. She still didn't know him all that well, but she could see that he had issues he needed to work out.

She didn't even know why he had even bothered to kiss if he thought it was such a mistake. She didn't think that it was a mistake. She had wanted it, and deep down she believed that he had wanted it too. It was like he didn't want her to figure him out, to care for him. She couldn't understand why he couldn't feel the connection between them. His presence created so many reactions to her body and her mind. One kiss, touch, and look from him and everything came rushing back. She had never felt anything like it. It was exhilarating. She didn't know why he gave off so many mixed signals. He had hurt her so many times since he had been there. She couldn't understand why she just didn't cut her losses. She didn't like being hurt by him, didn't like crying. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to see him naked like he had seen her. She could imagine her fingers mapping out and learning all the different parts of his body. She pulled herself out of thoughts; she couldn't make Ezra want her. She didn't want to get him through dishonest or deceit. She climbed back out of the tub, wrapping the towel around herself as she slipped on hers slippers, and then she headed back into her bedroom. She sat down at her desk and painted her fingernails and toenails a mint apple, and while she waited for her fingers and toes to dry, she watched a free movie on her Kindle Fire HD.

After her movie had gone off, she got up to get dress. She put on her pale blue bra and the matching underwear, then she pulled a fitted green t-shirt over her head and stepped into a denim mini skirt, and then she slid her feet into a pair of flats, before heading back into the bathroom to brush out her hair, watching as the soft locks cascaded down to her shoulders in waves. She then she headed downstairs, knowing that nobody was home except for her and Ezra. She found him in the kitchen making them both lunch. She gathered that it was his way of apologizing to her. She smiled, running a swift hand through her silky locks as she bit the inside of lip nervously as she watched him. Her eyes raked over every potion of him. His hair was messy as though he had just gotten up. She wanted to run her hands through it. His face was focused on flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches. He was so gorgeous. He really did look like a movie star. He was wearing a green t-shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and molded his chest and abs in a nice way, had on light ripped denim jeans that did wonders for his butt and thighs, and he was barefoot again. She had to smile at that. He looked up towards her, gifting her was an award-winning smile that did funny things to her insides. It was contagious. She couldn't help but smile back as she walked over to the cupboard to get them both a plate. Instead of reaching for her favorite color plates, she decided to go with the blue square glass ones instead, and then she made her way over to the table to place them down, before heading over to the refrigerator to get the fresh pitcher of lemonade she had made the night before and made her way back over to the kitchen table.

"I hope you don't mind grilled cheese, because I can't make anything else," Ezra said with another smile as he used his spatula to pick up one of the grilled cheese sandwiches and placed on the plate in front of her, before depositing his own in the plate opposite hers, then he ran and got two tall glasses, and then he walked back over to sit down at the table. "You can say that I didn't inherit my father's cooking talents".

"It's fine, thanks," Aria said with a smile as she used her knife to slice her sandwich in half. "How do you eat in LA?"

She took a bite out of her grilled cheese, loving the way the cheese melted in mouth.

"You're very welcome," Ezra said, before biting into his own grilled cheese. "And back in LA I usually order take out. Do you cook?"

"I can't cook anything either," Aria laughed as melted cheese dripped down his chin. She leaned across the table and used one of her fingers to wipe it off. He smiled his thanks. "I tried to learn, but I'm just no good. I kept burning everything".

"And I tried to learn how to cook too, but unlike you I kept under cooking everything," Ezra laughed at his own inability to cook. "I think the only foods that I'm good at making are ham and cheese sandwiches, grilled cheese, and mac-n-cheese".

"I'm only good at making chicken salad, mac-n-cheese and canned spaghetti, and Philly cheese streaks," Aria shared as she took a sip of her lemonade, before running her hands through her hair. "What other things do you suck at?"

"Mostly laundry and washing dishes," Ezra said sarcastically with a sheepish grin as his eyes held hers. She couldn't get over how his beautiful blue twinkled. "What other things do you suck at?"

"Let's see, dating and kissing," Aria listed off, before breaking her eyes away from his to look elsewhere. "My friends, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily have always had guys flocking to them, but me. I have always been the odd one out".

"Kissing only takes practice," Ezra said hoarsely, his eyes dropping down to her lips, before he looked back up into her face. "And those guys were blind to not have seen that you're very attractive".

"I wish I could believe you," Aria said with a small smile, her fingers toying with one half of her grilled cheese as she broke it up into little pieces. "I bet you never had a problem with girls wanting to date you. I bet women throw themselves at you all the time".

"Why do you always think so little of yourself, Aria?" Ezra asked as he reached across the table to lift her chin up, stroking her smooth jaw line with his thumb as she gasp, before licking her lips. His touch sent her senses in overdrive. She had trouble breathing as she gazed into his eyes. What she read there just about knocked her over. She could clearly read the want in his eyes, the need to be inside of her as he made love to her. She recognized his need, because it reflected her own. "You're one of the prettiest girls that I have ever seen, and trust me, I have seen a lot. And even though I have had my share of women, it still didn't make me feel any better in the end".

Something about his words pulled at her heart-strings. It intrigued her to what to know more about him. The way he had said the last part with a hint of sadness clouding his eyes ignited some type of protective mode inside of her. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to know the history behind it. She wondered if he would be willing to open up to her about it someday. She allowed her own hand to cover his on her face and she rubbed her face into the palm of his hand. His natural male scent made her nostrils flare up as she inhaled him in, wanting to keep the smell of him on her brain. Her honey brown eyes were crackling with electricity as they radiated with heat and his own blue eyes darkened as they stared at one another across the table, both of them failing to notice the ever-growing need that was building inside of them. But before either of them could act on their impulses, Ezra pulled his hand away and got up from the table to start washing dishes.

Aria got up to go join him at the sink, her body still flushed with heat as her body knocked against his. She could barely get her hands to stop trembling. Her body was becoming so uncontrolled around him. She wanted him so badly, craved the tiniest contact from him. She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't find the courage to look into his face. She couldn't yet trust herself. Her body was becoming increasingly agitated as it continued to brush up against his. She wondered if his was feeling the same way as her breath came out in shallow puffs. She was so aroused that she could hardly get her limbs to work right. Her breasts were aching and her nipples were hard, and the place between her thighs was really wet and throbbing. She lifted her hand up and wiped the back of hand across her forehead to knock away the perspiration that was forming there, feeling how hot she was. Her hands were deeply submerged in water but she couldn't feel it. Her fingers were numb. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to have him. She needed to feel him, so when he stepped around her to place a plate on the drying rack, she turned her body around to face his and pressed her hands up against his chest. He stared down at her and she stare up into his eyes, neither talking as they let their eyes do it for them. Both of their eyes fell down to the other's mouth, before gazing back into each other's eyes again. She let her arms creep up to wrap around his neck, her fingers burying themselves into his soft hair as he groaned. His own arms pulled her more than willing body closer to his, squeezing her tight as he leaned down towards her face and rested his forehead against hers. His hands stroked her back and gripped her waist even tighter as she moaned, their breath bathing each other's faces.

"I want you," Ezra stated softly against her mouth, his voice sounding almost incoherent. "Do you want me too?"

She swallowed deeply, before answering,

"You know I do," Aria said breathlessly as her eyes bore into his, her fingers leaving his hair to scrape down his neck. "I want you to make love to me".

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked thickly, his eyes never leaving hers as one of his hands came up to hold the side of her face, before running his fingers through her plush hair. "I want you to be sure that you truly want this, that you truly want me".

She nodded her head yes, unable to speak, but he shook his head no. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Yes," Aria breathed against his strong masculine mouth, the corners of her mouth lifting upwards into a beautiful smile as she balanced herself on her tippy-toes and hugged his neck tighter. "This is my choice".

"We can't come back from this," Ezra warned, his fingers biting into her back as his eyes dropped down to her peachy full lips once more, studying them hungrily. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Aria said hoarsely, her body growing impatient as her fingers buried themselves back into his hair. "I want to share myself with you, to give myself over to you complete".

And she knew that was the truth. She wasn't concern about the consequences at the moment or about how wrong it was. She was willing to take whatever he willing to offer her at the moment.

"I can't promise you that I won't hurt you again," Ezra spoke as though doing so tore him apart as his eyes became so full of emotion, before he veiled them, and then he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering as she exhaled softly. She never wanted this feeling to end. "Why can't I stay away from you?"

And before she had a chance to answer, his mouth was moving towards hers. She closed her eyes, her long lashes sweeping her cheeks as she waited with an abated breath to feel the pressure of his lips, to taste the inside of his mouth, and to feel the light tease of his tongue as he brushed hers. She could sense him drawing near as though her mind was in tune with his, but before he could touch his lips with hers, they both heard the sound of the front door opening and the distinct voices of their parents before they broke apart and headed off in different places of the room to cast-off suspicion on what they had almost been ready to do. Their moment was broken. She released a ragged breath, clutching her chest, before running a trembling hand through her hair and looking over towards him to see that he wore a relieved expression on his face. She felt crushed. She didn't understand. How could he have been so ready to go there with her, but then feel relief that it hadn't happen, she thought. She couldn't think, couldn't speak. She just ran out of the room, bypassing their parents, who wore confused expressions as they turned their gaze on Ezra for answers.

**I just love their intensity. How did you like this chapter? Still love the story? Do you like Aria and Ezra both? I really love this version of Ezria. Please review and let me know! This is my last week of school, so I'll be writing a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

Ezra couldn't seem to take him mind off Aria as he punched the codes into the computer. He was at his father's downtown accounting firm late at night filling out late tax reports. He loved all the calculating and stress that came with it. He had always excelled at mathematics. His skilled fingers flew across the keyboard as he looked at the Microsoft Excel worksheet, then down at the many papers in front of him and figured out some simple percentages on the office made calculator, and then he focused his eyes back on the screen again. God, he didn't like hurting Aria. She did things to his mind, made him feel whole and normal. Stephanie wasn't even able to make him feel that. And they had dated for two years now. Aria set his body aflame with just a simple look, touch, and the feel of her lips on his. She made every part of his body ache with need. She was so lovely, pure and sweet, honest, and everything he wasn't. She could inspire a whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Aria had been right, there was a connection forming between them. It was like he couldn't stay away from her, he didn't want to but he knew that he had to. He couldn't drag her down with his issues. He refused to let her experience any more pain when it came to him. Why couldn't she just make it easier for the both of them by keeping her distance from him? Why couldn't she just ignore her attraction to him? Why couldn't she just stop trying to figure him out? Why couldn't she just stop wanting to get to know him, to be his friend, or to have something more with him? It could never happen. They were too many obstacles that stood in their way. They were step-siblings whether they liked it or not. They couldn't get around that.

He knew he would have slept with her before they had got interrupted. The timing had been right, everything had been right. They both had been in the same mind-set. In that moment of clarity, he hadn't cared about having a girlfriend, about their parents being married, that he was older than her, or that she was underage. Nothing had ever felt so right, then that moment as he got ready to make love to her. He knew that they couldn't have come back from that moment if they had gone through with making love. He had even anticipated what it would feel like to taste her skin as he cupped both of breasts in his hands while he sucked on her nipples, running his hands slowly down her smooth stomach, before touching that spot between pale thighs as she moaned his name underneath her breath. He even anticipated what it would be to have her legs wrapped around his waist as her fingernails raked down his shoulders and back. Had even anticipated what she would taste like when he ran his tongue over the folds of sex, before thrusting his tongue inside. Anticipated how it would be to thrust so deep and hard, but slow and steady at the same time inside of resistant walls as she clamped down around his cock. He even wondered what type of noises would slip out of her mouth as he gave her thrust for thrust, moving in and out of her as he never slowed his tempo or deep strokes. Wondered what it would feel to have her cum soaking him as it made such an easy access to go further inside of her. What it would be like to watch her come, to come undone as she orgasmed around him as he joined her.

Ezra had never been so happy when his father and Ella had interrupted the moment between him and Aria. Their arrival had kept him from doing something stupid like crossing the line with her. The show of different emotions that had highlighted her face had pulled at his very soul. He had wanted to comfort her, to give her want she needed from him. And the way she had run out of the kitchen after seeing how he had been relieved had crushed him. She didn't need him in her life causing her a lot of sadness. She didn't need to put out just because he was the first guy to have ever paid her attention. She needed to stop looking at him like he walked on water. He wasn't at all perfect. He was damaged and so full of anger. How could he expose her to something like that? He didn't want that to affect her. He had grown to care about her in the short amount of time he had known her. He wanted her to go on being this pillar of light, untainted. She had to understand that having sex with him would have changed everything. It would have even changed her as a person if he wasn't the one. She didn't need her first time to be with some jerk like him, to be labeled as being something wrong or twisted. If he wasn't her step-brother, or have too many issues, then he would be with her. He could even love her. He would even call it off with Stephanie, leave California and come to stay in Rosewood, and apply to Hollis University. Just to be with her. He would give up everything in California. He would give her everything. She would have everything.

The reasons why he was so attracted to her in the first place, was because she was so incredibly sweet, so attractive and honest, and forgiving. Why should he deserve someone like that? He didn't think he was worth loving. He had to keep pushing her away and rejecting her to make her understand. He gave himself a mental shake. He had to stop thinking of her. He ran tired fingers though his hair, before reaching for the can of soda and brought it to his lips, and then placed it back down. He tipped back in his chair, peeking into his father's office to see that he too was still filing late tax reports, before gazing back at his own computer. He punched in more codes, numbers, and did more simple calculations, before shutting down the computer and getting up to head over to the printer to grab the papers, and then he went to go file them. He went to the restroom, then he headed into the break room for another soda, and then he headed back out front and started turning off all the lights. He knew that his father would be finishing up soon. His father had always been immaculate and cautious. He smiled wryly. He cared about all his clients.

"Son are you done?" Scott called from the other room, before walking out of his office a few minutes later with his briefcase in his hand. He glanced down at his watch. "I didn't think that it was this late".

"I have Mr. Hogan's and Mrs. Braxton's taxes done, submitted, and I filed the copies," Ezra said as he took his jacket off the coat rack. "Are we going to stop and grab something to eat?"

"That's good, thanks son," Scott said as he took his own coat from the hanger, before stepping outside into the night air. "And no, Ella has made us dinner".

They walked towards his father's grey BMW and got in and started home.

"What happen between you and Aria yesterday?" Scott asked him as he maneuvered the sleek car on the intersection. "And I want the truth. Not the half-truth you told me and Ella, because I didn't buy it".

"We don't see things the same way," Ezra said, being partly truthful as his eyes that were so much like his father's focused on the road in front of him. "And it's not a crime if we don't agree from time to time".

"I didn't say it was, but I thought you guys were getting along," Scott said as he took one hand of the steering wheel to run it through his greying hair, before placing it back on the wheel. "Do you not like her?"

"And I like her just fine," Ezra stated through clenched teeth, feeling as his anger spiked at having his father question him. "Let's try not to act all brand new dad, you know I'm not actually the warmest person. I'm not like you".

"I know that you are a very complicated person, son, but try to at least be welcoming to her. She's real sweetheart," Scott said, taking his eyes off the road to meet his son's glare. "You should really allow her to get to know you, and you can get to know her. I really want you to get along and become close".

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Ezra asked with anger, not able to hold back on his temper any longer. "I truly find this conversation pointless and one-sided".

"Watch your tone son," Scott warned quietly, his own anger starting to seep through as he matched his son's glare. "I happen to think that this conversation is highly important. I'm married to Aria's mother, so that means you need to try to get along with her".

"Is that an order?" Ezra asked smartly, not backing down from his father as his eyes became even heated than before as he clamped his jaw shut, grinding his teeth together. "You know I can always go back to LA".

"So, you're threatening to leave now, is that it?" Scott asked in a much calmer voice as he shook his head in disbelief, his anger dissipating as his tired eyes trained on the car ahead of him as he gathered his thoughts. Ezra knew that his father didn't like it when they argued with one another. He didn't like it either. He reeled in his anger. "Why can't you open up to her, allow her in?"

"You know why," Ezra said with anguish, before running his hands down his face. "Her getting close to me isn't good, for her, or for me".

"Why do you always think negatively about yourself?" Scott asked as he glanced at him, blue eyes meeting blue. "I thought you were past that. You're a good person, and a great son. You mean a lot to me and to your mother. Ella even loves you, and hell, Aria is smitten by you. You should be an older brother to her. She's never had siblings or a father figure".

"Why is she so self-conscious about herself?" Ezra asked, wanting to understand Aria. "She's very pretty, but she doesn't think that she is".

You noticed that too, huh?" Scott asked, before smiling sadly his eyes once more focusing on the road. "I guess because she's never had a dad growing up. Her real dad died when she was real little, so she's never had any other stable men in her life since to show her that attention or to build up her confidence. That's why I want you to get close to her".

He nodded, knowing that he would try to open up to her after what his father had just told him about her.

He remained quiet on the rest of the way home, letting his thoughts roam free as he decided what to do about the situation between him and Aria. He couldn't shut her out. Not now. He could still get close to her without allowing it to become intimate again. He had to try at least. He just had to be sure they didn't cross any more lines. He knew if they did ever go far again, that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. And he wouldn't care about how wrong it was. He got out of the car when they pulled into the driveway, heading inside where he bumped straight into Aria. He hands instantly went out to balance her, his hands lingering on her arms as his eyes gazed down into hers. He smiled, hoping to start a conversation between them, but she tore her eyes away from his and stepped out of his grasp as she made a byline for the door. He stopped her by blocking her way, forcing her to look up into his eyes. He gave her a questioningly look, silently asking her where she was off to. She just stared back blankly at him, before running a hand through her hair and bit the inside of lip as she stayed mum. She didn't smile as she wrapped her arms around herself; her once expressive eyes were vague and empty.

"Where are you off to?" Ezra asked as his eyes stayed glued to her face, searching for the happy girl with the smile that once resided there. "I need to talk to you".

"I'm going out with friends," Aria replied coldly, not clarifying as she tried to go pass him again. He blocked her again. "And I don't want to talk to you".

"Are you going out with a guy?" Ezra asked somewhat angrily, feeling a spark of jealousy rumble in his chest if she were. "I need to give you something".

"A guy, what?" Aria asked in shock as she looked at him with confusion, the cold tone that was once there in her voice gone. "And what do you need to give me?"

"You're not going out with a guy?" Ezra asked her again, holding his breath in anticipation as his eyes pierced hers. "You sais that you were out with friends, so I figured one of them would be a guy".

She shook her head slowly, her confusion at his out of the blue assumption cleared up.

"I picked you something up in LA and it's upstairs in my bedroom, but I can give it to you later if you're going out with friends," Ezra said, his hand extending out to push a loose strand of her silky hair back behind her ears.

She had the softest hair.

She gasped at his sudden touch, her eyes growing even bigger than that already were as she bit harder on the inside of lip as she kept herself from touching him back. She struggled for a few minutes with her thoughts as her eyes searched his, not knowing what he really wanted from her. But before she could say anything, they were both called into the dining room for dinner. She sat across from him, avoiding his eyes as she started to eat. He couldn't take his eyes from off of her as he dug into his own Lasagna, steamed vegetables,and garden salad. Talk around the table was about work, college and summer events happening around the town, and vacation plans, but Aria kept quiet. And when dinner had ended, she got up and left. He got up and followed behind her as she ventured upstairs to her bedroom. He headed into his own bedroom to retrieve the gift he had got for her in LA, before knocking on her bedroom door as he waited for her to grant him admittance. She did. Her back was to him as he stepped into her bedroom and she turned around to face him, her long shoulder length hair whirling about her face as her eyes studied his. He approached her cautiously, feeling nervous for the first time since had met her. She was so lovely. He eyes couldn't help but drop down to roam her small body frame; feeling as his body urges compelled him into a reaction as his cock grew hard. She was so small compared to him. Then he looked back into her face to find that his silent scoping of her body had left her light-headed so she sat down on her bed and crossed her legs as she waited for him to make his move.

"Here," Ezra said, handing over his gift as she smiled for the first that night. He watched as she carefully unwrapped her present, her beautiful brown eyes lighting up with happiness after she had seen what he had got for her. "I remember you saying that you like to read fantasy, historical romance, and thriller books, so I got you one of each".

She placed down her gift on the bed, and then she got up to rush into his arms, hugging him close to her body as his arms went around her tiny waist as he inhaled her sweet scent. He nearly groaned as she nuzzled her face into his chest, her fingers exploring his back innocently. He couldn't stop his body from reacting from her close proximity as he heard her give a sharp intake of breath, feeling his rather noticeable erection. She stepped back out of his arms a little, her face a mask of want and fear. Her eyes were full of questions, her lips so inviting. He pulled her body back closer to his as she offered up no resistance, his hand traveling up from her waist, back, and to the back of neck as she released breathy moan. He felt her body trembling in his arms, anticipating his next course of action. He knew that he shouldn't. That he should stop before it got out of hand, but he couldn't find the strength to. He didn't care that their parents were just downstairs, or that he was going against his better judgment. He just needed her, just needed a taste. His heat filled eyes kept falling to her mouth as her own did the same. She squirmed impatiently, hitting against his hard erection as he hissed, before pulling her closer still as he made her feel every inch of his cock that was throbbing fiercely. She moaned, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she kept her balanced. He could feel how incredibly hot she was between her thighs through the tiny shorts she wore. Felt her nipples poking into his hard chest as she strained to keep her body aligned with his. He couldn't stop his other hand from snaking around to her front to rub against the right side of breast, her breath hitching at his touch. He squeezed her small breast in his hand, before cupping it completely as her fingers raked down his arms.

His head dipped towards hers, his mouth hovering over hers as he gazed into her glazed over eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned softly against his mouth as he forced her mouth open to explore the inside, stroking her tongue with his, and then he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her opened mouth as she linked her arms around his neck. She responded back to him, following his lead as he kissed her deeply and sensuously. He didn't hold back, making her feel just how strong his need was. He sucked on her bottom lip, eliciting a deep moan from her throat as her mouth pressed harder against his. He mouth stayed glued to hers as he deepened their kiss even more, walking back with her until he had her pinned up against the door of her bedroom as he lifted one of her hands up to keep it above her head as his own fingers entwined with hers. His mouth broke away from hers long enough to kiss down her neck, around her collarbone and across her shoulders, and then he kissed the tops of her swelling breasts through the thin shirt she wore. Her breath was coming out faster as she clung to him, her fingers running through his thick hair, before gripping a few strands in the palm of her hand as her body bucked against him.

Ezra knew that he had to stop, but his body didn't seem to be cooperating with him. His hands covered her breasts, his thumbs twitting her erect nipples as she moaned loud. He mouth crashed down on hers again, his hands leaving her breasts to feel down her thighs and legs, before wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands reached behind to grab her ass. He molded her sharply bum in his hands, his teeth nipping over her lips, chin, and neck as he bounced her up and down on his erection. She groaned, her head falling back as she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist as she felt his huge cock strike her aching centre repeatedly. He let her body slide down his, moaning as her lips and tongue showed attention to his neck as she left little bite marks around his collarbone. He kissed her smooth forehead, his hands coming up to play with the gorgeous plush locks as her small hands snuck inside of his shirt as she traced her fingers over his broad-chest, then down to his taut abdomen, and then over to his biceps. She was just so lost in passion that she didn't notice the scars her fingers came in contact with. There was no part of him that she didn't explore as her hands went around to his back to map out the ridges and muscles, before coming back around to his front again to tease his belly button. He was slipping deeper and deeper into hell as he fought to swim back up to the surface. They had to stop, but they couldn't. There were already too far gone in their need of wanting one another. He was just reaching to pull his shirt over his head with her help, when his cellphone rung inside of his back pocket. He froze, all sense flowing back into his mind. He re-gained his common sense and pulled away from her, leaving her panting and dazed as she stared over at him. He looked over at her apologetically, before reaching for ringing phone, and then he looked down at it to see who was calling him. It was Stephanie. He could still feel Aria's eyes on him. He couldn't look at her. He didn't know how to explain. Instead of saying anything at all, he just turned and walked out of her bedroom.

**I don't know about you guys, but I just love Ezra. This is like my favorite version of him. And just to let you guys know, I'm going to dig deep inside of this character. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Please review and let me know! I'm currently writing Ch. 11. And I know that it feels like I'm updating slow, but I start my summer term of school next Monday so I want to have a lot pre-written chapters done incase I'm really busy :).**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Aria tried her best not to think of Ezra as she got ready for a Saturday outing with two of her friends from work, Staci and Mariah. They were going for Tacos at Manny's restaurant that was located just down the street from the Rosewood shopping plaza. She loved having her Saturdays' off. She could relax and have time for herself. She did her face up with a minimal of make-up, brushed through her growing long hair and applied a bit of raspberry lip-gloss to her lips, hooked in a pair of gold heart earrings, and then she walked back into her room. She put on a Teal-Atlantic Ombré Burnout Tank and a long gold heart necklace to match her earrings, a pair of blue denim high waist cutoffs, and then she stepped into a pair of Chinese Laundry rose gold flats and grabbed the matching purse. She then left out of room and walked downstairs, hoping not to run into Ezra. She didn't want to see him at the moment. She decided to keep her distance for the time being. She couldn't think straight when she was around him. She always seemed to make mistake after mistake when it came to him. She would always make a complete fool out of herself. She didn't like how he would have so many mood swings. She could never tell what kind of day he was having. Some days he would be nice, angry, and other times he was down right distant .She didn't like how pathetic she was around him, always falling into his arms at the slightest bit of attention he would show her.

She also didn't like how emotional he made her. She didn't like feeling down. She had always been a happy-go-lucky type of person. She couldn't take all the hurt he was subjecting her to. She didn't like the way he treated her at times. She didn't like him constantly pushing her way, or rejecting her in some form. She didn't need that in her life. She didn't need to deal with someone as complicated as him. She also didn't need to deal with someone who had a lot of unresolved issues. Someone like Ezra couldn't be in a committed relationship without seeking help to get past the things troubling him. She wondered if he was the same way with his girlfriend. She couldn't see how they didn't have problems. Maybe she just wasn't mature enough to deal with someone as damaged as him. Even though she hadn't known him for very long, she still got him. She knew that he wasn't capable of loving anyone until he loved himself. She didn't know if she was ready to be with someone like that. Yeah, she was attracted to him, but she couldn't keep putting up with someone like him. She refused to do that. She loved his touch and his kisses, but that couldn't erase the fact that he had major issues.

Aria thought about the scene in her bedroom last night between her and Ezra. It had been incredible, hot, and heavy. She hadn't known her body could tremble so much. She hadn't known just how great his lips, tongue, and hands were until last night. Hadn't known how such pleasure could consume her mind, body, and soul. Hadn't known just how wonderful his body could feel. She hadn't known just how many sounds could emit from her. Hadn't known just how big he really was. His erection had felt so amazing against her pussy as he had bounced her up and down on his erection. She had become so wet. She would never forget how he had made her feel in those few moments. She never felt such ecstasy, warmth, and power in his embrace. He had the ability to turn her body into mush, to make her forget her name. She had even been able to forget they were step siblings. She didn't think that it felt wrong when they kissed, touched one another, and was about to make love on more than two occasions. What they were doing didn't feel twisted or icky to her. She just felt like the timing wasn't right for them. He was obviously still in a relationship with his girlfriend Stephanie and she wanted there to be something more with them. She also felt like they weren't on the same page. He was the one who had the problem with their parents being married to pursue something with her, that she was underage and him being older, it feeling wrong between them, and him having a girlfriend.

She realized that she just didn't want the scraps he was throwing at her. She wanted something real and uncomplicated. Wanted someone who treated her right, made her laugh, and didn't make her cry or feel bad about herself. She knew that person couldn't be Ezra. She knew that she had to go out there and start dating. She didn't have to wait for guys to approach her; she could be the pursuer for once in her life. She could take a chance to see that there were other guys out there besides Ezra. She just had to pick the right one. She smiled to herself, feeling better about her decision as she left out the house and got into her car and headed off to meet her friends at Manny's restaurant. Her friends were already waiting for her when she pulled up, then she got out and greeted her friends with hugs, and then all three of them headed inside the small establishment. It smelled of tacos and salsa as they made their way through the less than crowded restaurant and found a table in the middle. They took hold of their menus and looked through them as they decided what they wanted to order. She ordered three tacos with everything, nachos, and a coke soda. Staci ordered a big steak and cheese burrito, French fries, and a coke soda as well. And Mariah ordered beef and beans with guacamole and sour cream, nachos, and a sweet Tea.

"So, how do you like your new step-brother?" Mariah asked as the waiter came back with their nachos. "You haven't said anything about him".

She shrugged her shoulder, before running a hand through her hair as she looked around at the other occupants in the restaurant. She didn't want to discuss Ezra. Why couldn't she just forget about him for one day?

"I mean there has to be something that you like about him, or don't like about him," Staci chimed in as she looked into her friend's face. She could see that her face was slightly uncomfortable when the subject of her step-brother came up. "Or, we don't have to talk about him".

"I mean Aria you get along with everyone, what's so different about your step-brother?" Mariah asked as she picked up a nacho and popped it into her mouth, not wanting to drop the topic. "Is he an asshole? Or is he nice?"

"Mariah, she doesn't have to talk about him if she doesn't want to," Staci said as she shot a glare at her other friend, silently asking her to back off the subject. "Besides, why do you care?"

"Excuse me for trying to be sociable," Mariah said tartly as she swept a hand through her long jet black hair, a tight smile displayed on her mouth for Staci. "I just remember her being so talkative before he got into town".

"Mariah," Staci warned, her pale blue eyes turning cold as she did battle with Mariah in Aria's defense. "Just drop it".

"Whatever," Mariah said sourly, turning her attention back to the nachos in front of her, before looking over to Aria with apologetic eyes. "We don't have to talk about Ezra if it makes you upset".

Aria gave Staci a smile of gratitude as their food arrived.

"What are we going to do for the summer?" Mariah asked the both of them as she scooped up sour cream with her nacho. "I'm so glad that we didn't have to work today. I really do need a break from that place, especially from the smell of that food".

Both Aria and Staci nodded in agreement as they thought of different places to visit together this summer.

"We could go to the Carmike Cinema, the beach or we could go to Cedar Point, or we could go to the bowling alley," Aria named, before biting into one of her tacos as the beef and sour cream got all over her fingers. "Then, there's also the swimming pool, the country club, and the roller skating rink".

"Or, we could take a few classes at Hollis," Staci suggested as she ate a couple of her fries. "I was thinking like drama and art classes".

"We could get babysitting jobs, or volunteer as camp counselors," Mariah added, not sounding particularly thrill on those ideas. "I honestly have no idea. I just don't want to be stuck hanging out with my parents this summer".

"Well, the summer just go here, so we have plenty of time to decide on some places," Aria said, finishing off her first taco, and then she reached for her second one. She was really hungry. "My mom and Scott are thinking of some vacations to take, but nothings definite yet".

"The only thing my parents are planning for this summer is my older sister's wedding," Staci said acridly as she flipped her long strawberry blonde hair back over her shoulder, before stabbing her poor fries with a fork. "It's always Candace this, or Candace that. I mean honestly it's like she can't do wrong in their eyes".

Aria and Mariah both give her sympathetic smiles. They knew how Staci's parents doted on their eldest daughter.

"There really are a lot of movies coming out this summer, and I heard that Cedar point is a pretty awesome Amusement park," Mariah said in thought, her fingers toying with her straw inside of her glass. "I just don't want to have a boring summer".

"We all don't," Aria said as her eyes caught Mariah's hazel ones, before she sipped some of her coke soda. "Let's just really think on it".

"I agree, we don't want to make any rash choices," Staci laughed, her pale blue eyes full of mirth as she stole a hand full of nachos form Aria's basket. Aria in return kicked her playfully underneath the table. "Ouch!"

"Then stay out of nachos," Aria said with laugher, moving her basket of nachos to the other side of her. "I paid a lot of money for these, and I'm not sharing".

"God, you're so bad at sharing," Staci said with a smile as she waved the waiter over to order her own. "I'll just eat my own nachos".

Aria stuck her tongue out at her as she made a crazy facial expression at the same time. Staci laughed, before imitating her. And Mariah just rolled her eyes at the two of them, clearly saying that they were acting like little children.

"How are you and Riley, Mariah?" Aria asked as she started to eat her third and finally taco. "I remember you telling me he went off for the summer with his family. Where did they go again?"

"Me and Riley are great," Mariah said with a smile on her lips, her pretty hazel eyes coming alive when Riley's name was mentioned. Aria couldn't help feeling a tab bit of jealousy. Riley was hot with the dirty blond hair, green eyes, and he was tall. Mariah was so lucky to have him. He was a great guy. She had seen the way he treated Mariah. Why couldn't she find a guy like that? He was also nice, respectful, and funny. "And him and his parents went to go visit his grandparents in Aspen".

"I love Aspen," Staci said brightly as she began eating her steak and cheese burrito. "It's a beautiful place. My favorite thing is riding on the gondola".

"I hate heights," Mariah said, shivering visibly as she drank some of her sweet Tea. "There's nothing anyone can bribe me with to get me to go on a Ferris wheel, roller-coaster, or anything else involving heights".

"You're such a scaredy-cat," Aria teased, licking off the cheese and chill that had come on her nachos. "I love that rush feeling you get when you be in the air".

"I also love heights," Staci said, flipping her long blonde hair once more as her eyes lit up with excitement. "I like feeling that pressure that drowns out all the noise and the drop I feel in my stomach when the roller-coaster drops down".

"Enough you guys," Mariah said with a hint of irritation as she put two fingers into her ears to block them out. "You guys are literally trying to give me nightmares".

Aria and Staci teased her some more, before backing off.

"What about you and Derek, Staci?" Aria asked, loving when her friends talked about their significant others. She would always live vicariously through them. Derek was also a great guy. He was also very good-looking with the black hair, scruffy, and had nice grey blue eyes. "You guys make a beautiful couple".

"We're hot together, intense. Derek is great and sexy and sexy," Staci grinned like a lunatic as gushed about her boyfriend. "The things he can do with that mouth, his hands, and other parts of him".

Aria just shook her head laughing, knowing how that could feel. Ezra made her feel pretty great too. Mariah gagged, not wanting to picture Staci and Derek.

"Honestly, Staci. Have some control, because that was too much information involving you and Derek," Mariah said as she made a sour face, still trying to clear the images of Staci and Derek out of her head. "And I thought you told us that you and Derek weren't having sex".

"Things change," Staci admitted as she gave a sly smile, pushing her plate away. "Me and Derek wanted to, so I saw no other reason to hold off. It was the right time".

"Are you and Riley also having sex?" Aria asked, her eyes connecting with Mariah's across the table. She didn't want to pry into her friend's private life, but she needed to know if she was the only virgin left among her friends. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were no longer virgins either. She was really was the late bloomer in the bunch. She pushed her food away, not feeling hungry anymore. She could feel both Staci's and Mariah's eyes on her, but she couldn't hide the crush look on face. She had never been able to hide her emotions. She was like an open book. She could see that Mariah was debating on whether to tell the truth or not. "Don't you dare lie Mariah".

She didn't need her friends lying to spare her feelings. She knew they meant well, but she didn't want their pity. It wasn't their fault that guys didn't find her interesting or pretty. Ezra didn't count. She still didn't believe him when he had called her attractive on more than one occasion.

"We are," Mariah confirmed, her eyes switching towards Staci, before coming back to Aria. "I just didn't think it was that important to bring it up".

Aria gave them a sad smile.

"You guys don't have to feel sorry for me," Aria said as she gave a soft laugh as her eyes searched theirs, before running fingers through her plush hair. "And you don't have to lie to me just to spare my feelings. I mean, it's not your fault that guys don't find me appealing".

"And you know that's not true. You're beautiful, Aria," Mariah said as she tried to boost her confidence. "Hell, I'm even jealous over the way you look, especially over your pale complexion and your hair".

"You just haven't found the right guy yet," Staci said as she wrapped an arm around her Aria's neck, hugging her tight before she released her. "I'm sure he's out there. Just give it time".

"I think he's already here," Mariah said cryptically, staring over their heads. "Aria, that cute guy over at that table with his group of friends keeps looking over here at you. At first I thought I was imagining things. He just walked in with his buddies".

Aria and Staci turned their heads at the same time, instantly finding the guy that Mariah had mentioned. He was cute. He had black hair and striking green eyes. He smiled at her, his smile reaching his eyes. She smiled back nervously, not knowing what to do think. Even though he was sitting down, she could see that he was tall and was of medium build. She forced herself to stop staring at him, and then she turned back around.

"He's coming over here!" Staci screeched, bouncing around in her chair.

"You're lying," Aria panicked, biting the inside of lip as her fingers fumbled with the straw in her glass.

"Just stay calm and act normal," Mariah advised, also feeling anxious for her friend.

Aria felt him beside her before he had the chance to announce himself. She was so nervous. Her heart was racing so fast. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Hi, I'm Kyle," He said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm Aria," Aria said softly as she took his hand, hating how it shook even more.

His hand felt great.

"We should go to the bathroom," Staci announced suddenly as she got up and pulled a resisted Mariah with her towards the restroom.

Can I sit down," Kyle asked politely, waiting for Aria to give him the okay.

She did.

"I just had to come over here and ask you out," Kyle said, his pretty eyes roaming over Aria's features. "You're really beautiful".

"Thanks," Aria said, not knowing whether to believe him or not. She knew that she wasn't beautiful. She didn't care what Ezra or her friends said. "So, ask me".

Aria couldn't believe she said that, her face showing her mortification. He just laughed, liking her boldness.

"I really didn't mean to say that," Aria laughed, loving his laugh as she ran her hands once more through her hair. "I'm usually not so bold".

"It's okay. I like it," Kyle smiled, his eyes holding hers so strongly. It was as though he could see inside of her. "I bet you have a lot guys that come up to you".

"No, I don't," Aria said quietly, hating the show of vulnerability. Kyle picked up on it, his hand coming up to sweep the strands of hair back from her face. Her breath hitched, the spot where he had touched her tingled in a nice way. "You're the first guy that has ever approached me".

"I'm glad," Kyle said as he moved his hand away, his eyes continuing to stare into hers. "So, would you like to go out with me?"

Aria was quiet for a second as she contemplated. She didn't know. She loved that a guy had finally sort her out first, but she couldn't get Ezra out of her mind. But then she started to think about all the issues surrounding Ezra and decided to just go for it. It was only one date for now. It wasn't like he was asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Yes," Aria said a little too quickly, fearing that he would change his mind. "Yes, I will go out with you".

"Great," Kyle said, before taking her hand in his.

They were done exchanging numbers when Staci and Mariah showed back up at the table. Kyle had already left with his group of friends. They chatted for a little more, then they paid for their meal, and then they said goodbye to one another and left in their own cars. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyle on the drive home. He had asked her out, had been interested in her. Had called her beautiful. Had touched her, had held her hand in his. He had her number, and she had his. It hadn't been a dream. He really had approached her. She didn't know what to think of Kyle. He was fun. She would only go out on a date with him just to get to know him better and decide if she wanted something more with him. She was still feeling high from her encounter with Kyle as she walked into her house. She couldn't stop smiling. It had finally happened. She ran into her mother on her way up the stairs.

"My, you're all smiles," Ella said with a smile of her own as she looked into her daughter's eyes. She knew. "Who is this lucky guy?"

Aria was about to answer, when Ezra came walking into the house, catching the end of the conversation. Her heart sped up a beat as her eyes met his briefly, before traveling down his body, and then she looked back up into his face. He was so good-looking, and so mysterious to her. Aria gauged his reaction. His was whole body went rigid and his face look like it was carved out of stone. She felt her heart call out to his silently. He really was damaged. She wanted to go to him, but she stopped herself. She couldn't. He would only push her away and say they couldn't. She had to at least try to make it work with Kyle. The way that Ezra treated her wasn't healthy. He really didn't know what he wanted, and she couldn't be the one to tell him. He had to figure that out all on his own. She suddenly felt better about going out with Kyle.

"His name is Kyle, and we're going out," Aria said, pulling her eyes away from his to look at her mother. "I met him when I was out with Staci and Mariah".

And with that she continued up the stairs, feeling Ezra's eyes boring into her. Just the feel of his gorgeous eyes on her aroused her, her body trembling all over as she gripped her thighs tight to quell the ache between them. She didn't look back at him. She couldn't. She knew that if she did, then she would crumble.

**I'm really busy this week, so I thought I would go ahead and put this chapter up. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

Ezra didn't know why it bothered him so much that Aria was going out with another guy as he pushed himself to run faster, feeling the burn tear throughout his body. The gated community was a great place to go for a run. He needed to clear his mind. He had to stop thinking of Aria, but he couldn't. It wasn't like she was his. He couldn't tell her want to do. He couldn't tell her not to go out with this Kyle person. He wondered if she really liked this Kyle douche bag. Wondered if she liked Kyle more than him. What did this Kyle guy have that he didn't? He didn't know. Maybe he wasn't as fucked up as him. He wondered if he had approached Aria, or if Aria had approached him. He wondered why Aria accepted his offer to go on a date. Wondered if he had touched her, had held her hand. He even wondered if he had already kissed Aria. He didn't know why he cared. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. She was his step-sister, and he was her step-brother. Their parents were married. He was older. She was underage. And he had a girlfriend. Why should he care about someone guy asking her out? He should be glad that he didn't have to worry about hurting her, rejecting her, or her wanting to get to know him. He concluded that another guy asking her out was for the best, especially for her.

He knew that he wasn't good for her. He didn't treat her right. He had too many issues. He knew that it was better for her to look elsewhere. He knew that he had a lot of problems to work out. He wasn't happy with the direction his life was heading. It felt like he was about to re-enter into that dark place again. That period had been his darkest ever. He couldn't afford to go back there. He had never felt so low and felt such hatred for himself. He pushed himself again and again, willing his legs to go faster. He ignored the soreness that began to spread to different parts of his body. He stayed focused, not allowing signs of pain to distract him. He felt his heart pumping; felt the sweat dripping all over him as his shirt clung to his upper torso. He had to get through it, he had to complete this workout session. Working out was the only thing that kept him calm, kept his thoughts running freely. His eyes measured every house as he passed them, mapping out the structure of each house in his head. Once upon a time he had wanted to become an architect. He gave a dry laugh. That really had been a stupid dream. He didn't know what he wanted to be. He didn't know what his dreams were anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He just felt stuck in one place, unsure of where to go. He didn't know what he truly wanted. He didn't know if he could ever love himself, or anyone else for that matter. How could he love someone, when he didn't love himself? He was broken. He ran hands through his sweat matted hair, feeling something inside himself to run faster. To push harder.

Ezra thought that it was time for him to go back and visit his shrink. He had to talk to someone who understood him, someone who knew his history. Someone who knew his struggles. He had to get better. He didn't care what medications he had to take this time. He had to get rid of the feeling of thinking himself worthless and unlovable. He had tried so many pills in the past. He had struggled with alcohol, but never drugs. He'd never saw the appeal of that. The shit was dangerous. He had, had addictions with alcohol and with sex. He wasn't proud of it. He had come back from that hell hole. He couldn't go back. It had taken him so many ups and downs for him to be as stable as he was now. He wasn't completely healed yet. He knew that he was still on the path of recover. His parents didn't even know half of what he had been through, had seen and experienced. His past was ugly. How could he expose someone as pure as Aria to something like that? She wouldn't understand. He didn't need her to understand. He didn't need anyone. He thought it was for the best that he father didn't keep the alcohol where he could easily find it. Every day he itched for a taste of alcohol. He wanted to feel the hard liquor trickle down his throat, to feel the burning sensation engulf his insides.

He hadn't seen Stephanie since that time he had left her apartment. He hadn't even been back to LA lately. He hadn't even call Stephanie. He had avoided her calls to him. He was an idiot. He didn't deserve her either. Stephanie was a wonderful girlfriend. She was also very sexy and beautiful and kind-hearted. She didn't deserve his mistreatment. He just didn't know if he could be in a relationship with her anymore. It had nothing to do with his attraction to Aria. He had to fix himself. He was so happy when the home came into view, slowing down his pace as he ventured up the driveway. He could feel himself tiring out. He was out of breath as he tried desperately to take in gulps of air. He opened the front door and went inside, the air coming out of the cooling system feeling good against his feverish skin as he made his way upstairs. He ran a cold shower, collected his items from out his bedroom, and then he headed back into the bathroom. The water felt so good as it trickled down his flesh, washing away the sweat, dirt, and the exhaustion he felt. He was so unhappy with himself. It wasn't that he enjoyed being an asshole. His hands roamed down his hard body, feeling the self-inflicted scars on his chest and abdomen. They were ugly and very old, long and jagged. It was an unattractive sight. He wasn't so good-looking underneath. He wondered what Aria would think if she saw. He could even imagine the disgust on her face at the ugliness of the scars. He shook his head, before running a hand down his face. It wasn't like she would see them anyway unless he had his shirt off. He rinsed the shower gel out of his hair, running fierce fingers through the soft strands.

Ezra was stepping out of the shower, when he heard a soft gasp. He looked up; his eyes meeting Aria's shocked ones as she took in his body. Her gaze was long and slow. He kept his eyes trained on her face, seeing the flush of color go into her pale cheeks. Her beautiful big brown eyes went even darker, filling with heat. He couldn't help the reaction it did to his body, feeling himself grow hard and her eyes got even bigger when she saw that part of him swell. It was like he could read her mind, his eyes following hers as she took in his erect cock, then back up his taut abdomen and well-defined chest, and then back up into his face. He felt his own eyes ignite with heat, wanting her in so many ways. He then saw her eyes flash back down to his scars, reading the curiosity in them as her mouth frowned. He didn't see disgust. He saw sadness, sadness for him. Her eyes met his again, questioning him. He could tell she wanted to know the story behind his scars. He couldn't yet. Those were old wounds that he didn't want to relive yet. He couldn't be open with her, not now or ever. She took slow steps towards him, fearing that he would push her way, or yell.

He continued to hold his breath as she approached him, only releasing it once he felt her hands on him. They were hot, smooth, and nice. They also felt so good on his bare skin. His eyes held hers intensely, reflecting his need to have her. She licked her lips, before gently biting on the inside of her bottom lip. God, she was so lovely. Her eyes were even more huge and beautiful up close, seeing the speck at the corner of her mouth. He had never noticed a mole there before. He groaned as she started tracing every scar with her fingers, learning each detail. Her eyes dropped down to his mouth, then back up to his face, and then they followed her fingers as they wandered over his chest and abdomen. He could feel the slight tremble of her fingers as she brushed them against his skin. He wanted to touch her too, but he didn't. He kept his hands down at side. He couldn't touch her. She was off-limits. He bit down harshly on his tongue, willing himself not to touch her. Her fingers did amazing things to his body. He could barely function with her hands on him like that. As though in a haze, her hands crept close to his cock but he stopped her. She looked back up at him as though in a daze, her eyes glazed over and her full peachy lips quivering. He could read just how much she wanted him, willing to give to him. He couldn't take her virginity. She needed her first time to be with someone normal and who treated her right and valued her. He wasn't that guy.

"No," Ezra said in a hoarse voice, his hands keeping hers at bay. "I can't".

"I'm sorry," Aria said softly, before licking her lips as her eyes searched his, and then she tore her eyes away to stare back down at his scars. "How did you get these scars?"

She pulled her hands from out of his grip to go back tracing the long jagged flesh.

"It's a long story," Ezra started, fighting to think with her body so close to his. "I struggled with a lot of addictions in my past. I went to a really dark place".

"How dark was that place?" Aria questioned, her eyes looking back into his as her fingers still traced the ugly scars. "There's so much I want to know about you".

"It was a very dark place. A place I don't want to go back to," Ezra said quietly, showing her his weakness as he felt a large lump form inside of his throat. "You don't want to know me. I'm not perfect. My past is ugly".

"I didn't say that you were," Aria said, biting the inside of top lip. "I know that you have a lot of issues, issues that run rather deep. I can't begin to figure you out".

"No, but you think it," Ezra said, willing her to contradict him. She didn't. "You think I'm a mystery, don't you?"

"I do. You have so many faces. So many in fact, I can't see the real you," Aria said honestly, removing her hands from off of him as she took a step back. "I can see the hurt in you, the hate for yourself".

"So, you're a psychic now?" Ezra asked angrily, reaching across her to grab a towel to wrap around his waist. "You don't know anything about me".

"You won't tell me anything about yourself!" Aria shot back, her small breasts rising and falling as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Why are you so broken? Why won't you let anyone in?"

"You don't need to know about me, or about my past," Ezra insisted with so much anger in his voice as he stepped around her to get to the sink. "I'm damaged, Aria. You got that right. I can't change all the stuff I did in the past".

"Why kind of addictions did you struggle with?" Aria asked, following him over to the sink. "I want to know. I want to know you, ever part of you. And I know that I shouldn't get too close, but I can't seem to help it".

Ezra closed his eyes, letting her words flow through him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ezra asked with such vulnerability in his voice, before his voice grew hard and cold. His eyes met hers though the mirror. He didn't want to her hurt, but it was the only way she'll back off. "You're like a goddamn tick that stays stuck to my ass. I can't be in this house without you following me around like a puppy".

She flinched back as though he had slapped her, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't speak for a minute, shaking her head to stop them from falling. He could see the determined look in her hurt eyes. He hated himself for saying that to her. His words were uncalled for and harsh.

"Wow, you're such an ass," Aria half laughed and cried as she shook her head, her gaze holding his as tears coursed down her cheeks. He saw that she could see through him, that she got him. "I know that you didn't mean those words. You just can't stand that I want to know you".

He couldn't, he couldn't allow her to get too close.

"I did mean them," Ezra said with as much conviction as he could, seeing her falter in her confidence. "Just keep your distance from me".

"What were those addictions you struggled with?" Aria asked, repeating herself as though she hadn't heard him. "And you're such a liar, but you can't fool me. Let me in".

He had to give her credit; she wasn't backing away from him. He decided to just tell her, hoping that she wouldn't judge him too harshly. He took a deep breath and began spilling his secrets.

"I struggled with an alcohol and sex addiction," Ezra said with shame, turning around to face her. She wasn't running. She just stood there hearing him out. Her expression wasn't judging him. She moved closer to him, her arms going around his neck as she hugged him closely to her. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he refuse to let them fall. He didn't want to seem weak in front of her. He breathed in her scent, listening to the sound of her breathing. He didn't dare wrap his arms around her. "Those times were especially hard for me as well as dark. I was afraid I was going to die so many times".

"How did you get through those times?" Aria whispered, her breath tickling his neck. "Did your mom or Scott know?"

"With pills and therapy," Ezra said with a small laugh, knowing that Aria could feel the vibrations. "And no, they didn't, but I kind of figured they had their suspicions".

"Don't do that," Aria said suddenly with anger, drawing back to look into his face as her eyes caressed his. "Don't joke about your struggles".

"How can you even look at me the same way after I told you all of this?" Ezra asked in wonder, his thumb coming up to brush her bottom lip. She sucked in a breath, her eyes darkening in response. "God, you're such a good person".

"Am I?" Aria asked him with a laugh, not knowing if she was or not. "I guess I can't tell through my own eyes".

"You are," Ezra laughed with her, stroking her bottom lip until she moaned. He leaned his head down towards hers, needing to kiss her. "You're not only good, but also very beautiful".

"Then why do you continue to push me away?" Aria asked breathlessly, watching his mouth. "Is it so bad that I want to know you?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Ezra said truthfully, his mouth moving closer to hers. "I'm afraid of exposing you to my past".

"I don't care about how bad you think your past is," Aria said quietly, before stepping on her tippy-toes to press her mouth to his.

He couldn't think. He just allowed her to kiss him, hearing himself sigh into her mouth as he opened his mouth to stroke her tongue with his. He knew that he should stop her, but he couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. They felt so ripe, so soft. His arms crushed her small body against his, her hands finding their way into his wet hair. He groaned as her fingers combed out the tangles. But, before he could surrender completely, he pushed her away. His whole body was shaking with anger, feelings of want long gone. He couldn't keep doing this with her. He wanted her so much. His whole body ached with wanting to be inside of her. He had to stay in control. He had to keep her at a distance.

"I can't let you get close to me," Ezra said angrily, his voice full of ice as he stared into her face. "I'm not worth it".

"It's not your choice," Aria said hoarsely as she moved back over towards him, biting the inside of bottom lip as her hand ran through her silky locks. "You confuse me".

"Then maybe you should go out with that Kyle guy," Ezra said coldly, before leaving her in the bathroom to head back into his room.

She came behind him, not letting him walk away from her.

"Maybe I should," Aria taunted, invading his personal space as her body brushed up against his to keep him trap. "At least I'm not confused when I'm with him".

He didn't know why, but her words hurt him.

"Then, you'll spread your legs for him, because you was oh so willing to do it for me," Ezra said callously, instantly regretting his words as he saw the disbelief on her face. "Aria, I'm sorry".

She just shook her head no, silent tears falling down her face as she held him at bay when he was trying to pull her close to him. Her look killed him, tore at his insides. He couldn't hate himself any more than he already did. Why did he always have to keep hurting her? She continued to look at him with hurt eyes, and then she ran out his room. He didn't try calling after her, he knew that she wouldn't come back. He whirled around and punched the door to his closet really hard, cursing as he bruised his knuckles, and then he dropped to his knees and he broke down crying.

**Wow, Ezra really does have a dark past, and it's only going to get darker. I really hope you guys are up for the journey. I'll understand if you won't continue to read this story. Anyway, I really loved this chapter, what about you guys? Please review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Aria couldn't seem to drag herself out of bed for the next couple of days unless she had to be to work. She had even avoided calls from Kyle. She didn't want to go out on a date with him. She couldn't possibly get into a relationship with him if she had feelings for Ezra. Yes, she had feelings for Ezra. It didn't matter how bad he treated her. She couldn't change how she felt. She couldn't seem to shake him. She had allowed him to get under her skin, allowed herself to become emotionally attached to him. She couldn't turn back now. Even if she could, she didn't want to. She wanted to fix him, to heal that broken part of him. The part of him he hated. She wanted to be there for him, wanted him to confide in her. To share with her about his struggles. She could listen, be a shoulder for him to cry on. She was great at listening. She didn't care how ugly his past was. She wanted him. She wanted him still with all his issues. She realized that now. She couldn't turn her back on him. And she couldn't just be his step-sister, especially not after all that had transpired between them.

She didn't know why she wanted to be with Ezra. Maybe it was because he was the first guy to make her feel wanted. Or, maybe it was because she never knew what he was thinking or feeling. He always kept her guessing. She knew that she wanted something more than just physical with him. She wanted to be that girl to help him conquer his demons. She wanted to erase all his pain. She believed that she could. She knew that she wasn't just attracted to him because of his looks. It was more than that. She was also drawn to him because he was broken. He was so physically beautiful, minus all his scars. She didn't care about those little imperfections. She wasn't shallow like that. She wasn't perfect either, her fingers grazing the long scar on the small of her back. She shivered just remembering, remembering the vicious kicks of the girls who had jumped her in grade school. She remembered all too well of their bullying. She had never been so happy when Spencer, Hanna, and Emily entered her life soon after. She shook her head, letting the memories fade to black. She knew that Ezra had issues, but she hadn't known he would cause himself harm. Those scars had been cruel. They had felt so surreal underneath her fingertips. Even knowing that he had inflicted pain on himself, she didn't fear him. She knew that he would never hurt her physically.

Aria bit the inside of her lip as she remembered other parts of his naked body, feeling herself become hot all over. How could a person want someone as bad as she wanted him? It was like her body was a ticking time bomb that would erupt at any moment. He was put together so right. He was hard in so many places, her hand coming up to run through her hair as her heart rate sped up. She felt her nipples contract against the front of her bra, remembering how his thumbs had teased them through her shirt. She crossed her legs tight as she lay sprawled over her bed. His chest had been tan like the rest of him. It was well-developed and his stomach was so taut, easily showcasing his abs. It had been like he had been carved out of stone. How could she want another guy? But the part of him that nearly left her gasping was his penis. It had looked so intimidating, all hard and big. She didn't think he would be able to fit inside of her. She was afraid that he would tear her apart. She was so small compared to him. She knew it would hurt, inwardly flinching at the pain to come. She didn't want to seem like a cold fish. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before they went all the way. It was inevitable. She never wanted a guy so much, to feel him pounding inside of her. She needed it and she knew that he needed her as well.

She didn't know what was wrong with her as she flipped over on her back, drawing her knees up as she released a deep breath. She had a wish to touch every part of him without ever stopping her exploration. She couldn't believe she had almost touched him down below. It had been so bad of her, so unthinkable. He just made her do crazy things. She ran her hands through her luscious hair again, giggling as she thought about her daring move. She had never seen a guy's cock before. She had never been into graphic magazines or pornography. Her only sin was that she had pleasured herself for the first time in her life. She hated that was she inexperienced. She knew that he wasn't. She didn't want to lack in that department. She was getting better at kissing. She just didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted to live up to any expectations he had of her. She thought of all the things that could go wrong her first time. She'll just have to follow his lead, studying his facial expressions and his body. She didn't want to be stiff. She wanted to be responsive in every way. She wanted her body to be in rhythm with his, to come when he did. She wanted to watch his face in the fit of passion, watching as he lost control.

Aria got up to head downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of sodas from the refrigerator, popped some popcorn and poured it into a big bowl, and then she headed back upstairs to the entertainment room to watch Safe Haven. She loved all of Nicholas Sparks movies, especially the Notebook and The Lucky One. Her thoughts traveled back to Ezra. He was never far from her mind. She couldn't believe how much they had talked in the bathroom. It was the most he had said to her since she had met him. She had gotten him to open up a little to her. She had learned that he had struggled from alcoholism and a sex addiction. How could she see him differently after that? It had been the realist he had ever been with her. She refused to judge him. She didn't know the story. She had never been unfair person. She always gave people chances. She never would have guessed that of him. She wondered just how far his wounds went. He had said his past was ugly. That he had been in such a dark place. She had meant what she had told him, that she didn't care how ugly his past was. That she still wanted to know him, to love him. She shook her head at that, she couldn't love him. Not now, not yet. She ran fingers through her mass of silky locks, tossing the long strands to the right side of her round face as she pouted in thought. She couldn't let him know, couldn't let him see. It would cause him to push her away some more, to reject her. She didn't want that. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Her feelings for him were a problem. She had to keep them at bay.

She was still lost in her thoughts when Ezra came in to join her on the long couch, leaving a cushion between them as he stretched out his long legs. His eyes focused hard on the TV screen. She took the opportunity and studied his profile as she chewed on her inner right cheek. He just about took her breath away, feeling sexual desire consuming her as the back of hand absent-mindedly ran down the side of her face, neck and chest, before running back up through her hair. He was so good-looking, physically fit and intense, and mysterious. His dark hair was unruly like he had just gotten up, but she knew that wasn't true. He had only just got there. She felt her cheeks heat as her eyes wandered over his body, imagining him naked again. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. She knew that she should, but she couldn't. It was like a magnetic force, fusing her eyes to him. She knew that he felt her gaze on him. She was being very obvious. She couldn't hide what she felt, what she wanted so desperately. She had never been any good at keeping secrets. She had always given herself away. She was an idiot to want him. He wasn't good for her. She knew that, yet she wanted him still. She knew that him and her wouldn't last, but she couldn't think about that now. It wasn't about how wrong it was for them to be together. It wasn't about them trying to prove a point, or about her rebelling or him trying to get back at his father. It was about them alone, about how they felt for one another. The pull was so strong between them. It had to be explored. It couldn't be ignored. Why couldn't she stay away from him? It was like she had to be with him. The choice was out of her hands, had been since that day she had met him at the airport.

Aria felt the cold chill that went through her as his eyes met hers, wincing as her nipples became hard and erect. His eyes crept over her face, then down her body, and then back up to her face. What was he silently asking her? She didn't know. She couldn't think as waves of desire continue to wash over her. It was so strong, so mind-boggling. She didn't know why, but she moved over to him as she closed the gap that had been between them only a second ago. She couldn't read his face. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. His face was stoic. It gave her a slight pause, before she decided to just do what she wanted. She was tired of living off thoughts, she wanted the real thing. He watched her so intensely, causing a shuddering breath to leave her. She loved the way her body felt against his. She passed him the bowl of popcorn and a soda as her eyes moved quickly away from him as though not to give herself away. She was so new to this. She didn't know how to be bold or seductive. Being with him both frightened and excited her. His eyes stayed on her, no longer watching the movie. She swallowed nervously. She was scared of wanting him. She didn't care if she got hurt. She just wanted to sleep with him once, loving the way he made her body feel. She couldn't think about anything else but sleeping with him. She finally found the courage to meet his eyes again, seeing the matching desire. It was like he knew every thought inside her head, knew how to unhinge her body as his gaze fell on her full lips, and then he looked to her small breasts as he groaned. They were mashed together and swollen and visible in her small tank top, nearly spilling out. She had her bra to thank for the enhancement.

He shut his eyes for a moment, clearly fighting himself. He looked so defeated. She never wanted to pressure him. Her eyes left his face, her hands itching to caress it. She looked between his legs and saw the huge bulge through his jeans. She shuddered. He couldn't fight it either. It was very clear on how much he wanted her. He re-opened his eyes, seeing her eyes on that part of him. He shook his head no. He was telling her that they shouldn't. She didn't want to hear that, needing him to love her hard until she exploded. She moved even closer to him as she forced him to feel her, to want her. For just a split second, he looked terrified and vulnerable. She didn't want him to turn her away, to reject her. She wanted to be what he needed. It was want they both needed. He seemed to come to some conclusion as he put down the bowl of popcorn and can soda on the end table, before pulling her on his lap as his strong arms went around her back. She stared down into his eyes, moaning as his erection rubbed against her pulsating centre. Her panties were so wet. She shifted to get comfortable, causing him to hiss as he kept her still. As she looked down into his face, she saw that his blue eyes were hot and desperate and apprehensive. Never had a guy looked at her with so much want. She smiled softly, her arms going around his neck as she sat more heavily on his lap. She felt the full impact of his arousal as she bit the inside of lip, her pupils dilating. She wanted him so much. She could see that he wanted her just as much.

"Why can't I stay away from you?" Ezra asked her, his voice gravelly as one of his hands came up to hold the back of her neck. "Why doesn't this feel wrong?"

She trembled at the deep sound of his voice.

"I don't know," Aria answered quietly as she bit the inside of her bottom lip again, her eyes mapping out his facial features. "And because it's not wrong. It feels right… and so good. I can't get my body to stop shaking".

He pulled her tighter to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly as his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"I tried so hard to keep you away from me," Ezra said in a tired voice as he gazed up into her eyes, his long fingers stroking a sensitive spot on her neck. She sighed at the gentle touch, releasing a shaky breath of air. "I've been a jerk to you. I've even said some harsh things to you".

She could read the remorse in his eyes. She wasn't going to hold it against him.

"All because you didn't want to hurt me," Aria said, her fingers making their way into his soft hair. "And you didn't want me to find out about your past. You feel like you have to protect me from the issues that you're battling with. You feel like it will ruin me in some way. And, you feel like you're not worth getting to know or love".

He shook his head, blowing out a breath.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you," Ezra apologized, his eyes once more falling down to her full lips. "You're sweet".

Aria could tell that he didn't normally apologize for his behavior. This was a rare moment. She had got him to apologize. Was she changing him?

"Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" Aria asked with a nervous smile, not knowing what to think. "I'm naturally a happy person. I've never lost my cool".

"It's a good thing," Ezra assured her, his thumb playing with her soft bottom lip. "I've never met a girl like you".

"I bet all the girls you've met were special in their own way," Aria said, her fingers massaging the places behind his ears. "I do unexpected things around you".

"No, they weren't. They weren't like you," Ezra said as his hand traced her eyes, nose and mouth, and jaw line, before stroking the back of her neck. "I've never met someone like you".

She didn't know what to say as her eyes gazed deeply into his, loving the feel of his hands.

"What about your girlfriend Stephanie?" Aria asked softly, before mentally chiding herself. She didn't want to remind him that he had a girlfriend. She didn't want them to stop what they were doing. She felt him stiffen, before relaxing once more. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to".

"It's fine," Ezra said with a tight smile as he continued to hold her gaze, hugging her small body closer to his. "She's great. I just…"

"Just what?" Aria asked, pushing gently. "I bet she's beautiful unlike me".

"She's not you," Ezra said honestly, watching her face closely. "And you're beautiful. You're more than just the physical beautiful; you're beautiful on the inside too".

She smiled down at him, biting the inside of her lip. She would give just about anything to see herself through his eyes.

"How am I different from her?" Aria asked, needing to know how Ezra saw her. "Do you love her?"

"You have a light about you, a goodness. You have this hold over me that I can't pull from. Stephanie doesn't affect me like that," Ezra said thickly, his hands gripping her waist. "And when I'm with her, I want to be with you".

"But do you love her?" Aria repeated, holding a breath that she didn't know she was holding as her brown eyes searched his. "Tell me".

"I do care about her," Ezra said as his eyes penetrated hers as he ran a hand down her back, causing chills to go through her body. "But I can't fully love her, until I start loving myself".

It was just as she suspected.

"Do you care about me?" Aria asked, knowing that she was asking for a lot, before bumping her nose against his. He smiled, his mouth curving so beautifully. She didn't want to hold anything back from him, not when he was smiling like that. "I care about you".

"I do, probably too much," Ezra said without hesitation as he placed a kiss on her neck, inhaling her feminine scent as he rubbed his nose into her neck. She gave an answering moan, feeling the vibrations run through her to him as he chuckled deeply. She pouted when he pulled back, unable to keep her displeasure from him. "When I'm with you, I feel…"

"What do you feel?" Aria urged, before placing a chaste kiss to his mouth. She licked her lips, tasting him. He moaned, his blue eyes darkening. "How do I make you feel?"

"When I'm with you I feel more put together if that makes any sense," Ezra gave a short laugh, his fingers outlining her soft smile. "You make me feel good and like myself. When I'm with you, I don't think about my past".

"I wish I could make you forget about your past completely," Aria whispered against his lips, kissing the corners of his mouth as he started to breathe deeply. "I want to erase all your pain".

She felt his body tense, felt the change in his mood. She had said something wrong.

"But you can't" Ezra said with an edge to his voice, pulling back from her as his eyes sparked with anger. She shivered at the rawness of it. It was so intense, threatening to consume her if she let it. She couldn't believe how much anger he held onto. She felt the bubbling of fear start at the back of her throat, but she snuffed it out. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew he wouldn't. "And don't you try to fix me, because I can't be fixed. I'm a loss cause".

He removed her from his lap, and then he got up, his body radiating with anger as he stared back at her. She hugged herself, before running fingers through her silky hair as she chewed on her top lip. What had she said that was so wrong?

"Let me help you," Aria begged, knowing that she sounded pathetic as her eyes pleaded with him. "Don't push me away".

"No, I'm not some damn charity case," Ezra said angrily, the level of his voice scared her. "And I have to. We can't keep doing this".

He was filled with such anger. She wanted to go to him, to put her arms around him, but she didn't. She knew that it would only fuel his anger.

"If you care about me, then let me help you," Aria pressed, getting up from the couch to go to him. She couldn't keep her distance from him. She needed to be close to him, needed to feel like she wasn't alone in her feelings. "You don't have to keep it in".

"Don't you dare use my weakness against me!" Ezra yelled with such force that she jumped, her eyes filling with shock. "I don't need your god damn pity".

She recovered quickly, masking her shock and hurt.

"This is not pity," Aria said each word carefully as she took a step closer to him, her arms going around his tense form. "Me wanting to help you isn't pity. My feelings for you aren't pity".

"God, you're so naïve," Ezra said harshly, pushing her away from him. He shook his head at how gullible she was, a lop-sided smirk pasted on his lips. His eyes were cold, so cold as it chilled her to the bone. "You really are a little girl".

She stumbled back a fraction, before catching her balance. His words were so harsh, the hate in his eyes so intense. For a moment, she feared him. She hated herself for it. She knew he wouldn't harm her.

"I am," Aria admitted sadly, tearing her eyes from his as they focused on the floor. "I believe the good in people. I don't try to hide that fact. I believe in giving second chances. That's how I am. I won't change".

"My point," Ezra gave a bitter laugh as though that proved his theory, before walking away from her to head over to the door. "You're too sweet for your own good".

She ignored his words. She knew what he was trying to do. She couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't just push her away, not after revealing he cared about her. She walked over to him as confidence flowed through her being, her arms going around his neck as she pulled his face down to hers. He didn't try to push her away again. She took it as a good sign. She could see the anger in his eyes slowly disappearing. She stepped even closer, needing his closeness. His gaze fell from hers, to her mouth, and then he crushed his mouth down onto hers, nudging his tongue into her mouth as they both groaned at the electric shock that went through both of their bodies. She was falling, falling even harder for him. They kissed each other fiercely and slowly, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth as he took her breath away. She clung to him, his hands going into her hair as one held the small of her back. She held him tighter, her fingers gripping his hair as she followed the movements of his mouth as she breathed into him. She felt so much pleasure, her body humming with energy. But then he began to kiss her harsher, the pleasure turning to pain as she started to push him away. He didn't let her go, continuing to kiss her brutally as she struggled against him. He was hurting her. She cried out in pain as she felt her bottom lip split open, feeling the sting and tasting the blood that rush inside of her mouth. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to pull away from the brutality of his kiss. Fear gripped her, taking root in every part of her body. He was out of control. He was scaring her. She wanted him to stop. She felt hot tears running down her face as she twisted violently in his arms. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"See, there's a lot you don't know about me," Ezra said angrily as he pulled his mouth away from hers, but then his face fell as he saw the fear in her eyes, the tears on her face, and the state of her bottom lip. It was as though he couldn't believe what he had done. He took a tentative step towards her, but she flinched back, the fear in her large eyes intensifying. He cursed out loud as she continued to shrink away from him. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I didn't mean it. God, I hate myself more for hurting you".

Aria just cried brokenly, his words not registering with her. She was scared of him. He had hurt her. She couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears that cruised down her face. The sounds sounding awful to her own ears as she cried harder, remembering what he had done. He had turned their pleasurable moment into something ugly. She ran unsteady hands through her hair, feeling the vicious throbbing of her lower lip as hot tears hit it. If she wasn't so distressed by his actions towards her, then she would have noticed the glistening of tears in his own eyes. She had to get away from him. He scared her. She couldn't get pass him hurting her like that. And then, she just ran, down the stairs and out the front door, hopping into her Highlander, and then she drove away. She couldn't get what had happened out of her head, flashbacks reminding her what he had done as she fisted a hand in her hair as one hand gripped the steering wheel tight. She couldn't stop shaking as she bit the inside of cheek, her sniffling waning down as she stared blankly at the road in front of her. He had actually hurt her, the words repeating themselves in her head as more tears cascaded down her face. She had no idea where she was going.

**Bad, Ezra. He keeps winning the jerk award lol. I guess Aria honestly thought that he wouldn't hurt her. I hopefully she can get over the shock. I loved writing this chapter. It played out so many ways inside my head. What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! And if you guys didn't know, I posted a new Ezria story, His Ward. Check it out, you may or may not like. I'll update again next Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra cursed his very existence. He hadn't seen Aria in over three weeks. She was avoiding him like the plague. He couldn't say he blamed her. What he'd done had been unforgivable. He didn't know why he had hurt her like that. He never wanted to hurt her. He had always feared that would happen. He didn't know what point he had tried to make. He just needed her to stop being so open to him, to not try in fix him, and to not feel pity for him. He was such an asshole. He had hurt the only person who made him feel good about himself, who he connected with. He didn't expect her to forgive him. He had tested her limits to many times before. He knew she hated him. He had turned her feelings for him into hate. He had made her fear him. He had never wanted that. He had no idea where she was. He didn't dare ask his father or Ella. He couldn't tell them what had gone on with them. He had assumed that Aria hadn't told them anything either, because they didn't approach him. Where was she? Why had he let his temper get out of control? Why had he let himself become so angry with her? Why couldn't he just allow her in? Why couldn't he just let her help him? But he hadn't. He had only pushed her away too far this time. He couldn't erase what he had done. He couldn't go back. The fear in her eyes, her tears, and the blood on her lip had immobilized him, tore out his insides. He had scared even himself. He had betrayed her trust. He was a danger to her. He had broken her, had ruined her. He hadn't been able to hold back his own tears at the shock, hurt, and fear in her eyes as she had gazed at him.

It was for the best that she avoided him. He avoided her also, flying back to LA many times in the week and staying the entire weekend. He didn't want to scare her further. He had gone back to LA for his job; hangout with his friends, and to spend some time with Stephanie. He had recently started back seeing his therapist. He needed help more than ever. He feared that he would start back drinking again, that he would revisit those dark places. He worked hard not to think of Aria. He couldn't think about what he had done to her. He couldn't face that reality yet. He couldn't forgive himself. He didn't know what he wanted out of life. He couldn't seem to find his footing. He felt himself slipping every day, losing part of himself. He couldn't talk about it with anyone, not even his parents, his friends and Stephanie, or his therapist. They wouldn't understand. His wounds went too far back. The only thing that would help him heal was Aria. He needed her, needed her in his life. He had screwed that up. He wished he could be open with her, wished he could let her in. Could allow her to help him. She had wanted to. He had been so callous, so stubborn. He wanted to tear down all the vulnerable walls surrounding him, to just let her see the good and the ugly residing in him. He just wanted to breakdown in front of her, letting her see the broken man he really was. He wanted to show her every weakness, be emotional, but he couldn't do that. He was too proud.

He had to stop thinking of her. He had blown his second chance with Aria. He had to stay away from her. He wouldn't subject her to his presence. He cared about her too much. He wouldn't remind her of that day, the day he had lost control. He still couldn't get the look of terror that had been in her eyes out of his head. He shook his head, sweeping fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had hurt her like that. How could he have done something like that? To her? She had been nothing but nice to him. He had brought his complications into her life. She had, had an uncomplicated life until he came along. He had been a constant jerk to her, disrupting her comfortable lifestyle. He had unintentionally made her care for him, feel sorry for him. Why had he disrupted her life? Why did he let himself become attracted to her? Grow to care for her? Why couldn't he have just come to Rosewood and blend in? He shook his head again, erasing all thoughts of Aria as he rested his head back against the seat of his car. He rubbed at the moisture that had collected in his eyes as he waited for the car in front of him to pull up at the bank window. There were still two cars ahead of the car in front of him. He was depositing his last two paychecks. It wasn't like he needed the money. He had plenty of it. He got by just fine. He didn't live like he was rich just because he knew that he could. His mother, Viviane came from old money. She had been the only child of his deceased grandparents. They had been famous French jewelry designers', opening many high-end jewelry departments all over the world. He had trust funds composed of money, stocks, bonds, property, and other types of financial products. He had a team of lawyers overseeing those trust funds. He never would have to want for anything.

Ezra maneuvered his blue 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe up to the bank window, filled out the necessary deposit slips, got back his receipts, and then he headed to his therapist office on West Boulevard. He had, had his therapist secretary squeeze him in at the last-minute. He needed to see him before he left LA. He had a lot of things to get off his chest. He also needed his prescriptions refilled. He parallel parked, and then he got out and headed into the office. The office was decorate moderately, with the occasional chairs, water fountain and ends tables, magazine racks, a children play area, a flat screen TV that was hung on the wall, plants and pictures, and two restrooms. They were other people scattered throughout the waiting area. Dr. John Hill came highly recommended. And he was expensive, but Ezra had no problem paying the fee. He had helped Ezra through some pretty dark times. He had seen Dr. Hill since he was a teenager. He signed in, then handed one of the secretaries one of his many credit cards lodged inside of his wallet, and then he went to go sit down. He ran his hands through his hair, then down his face, and then down his thighs, before leaning forward in his seat with his head in his hands as he thought of Aria again.

She was everything he wasn't. He rubbed fiercely at his eyes as he thought of her face again, the tears, and the state of her bottom lip. He breathed deeply, his right leg bouncing uncontrollably. He was a royal fuck up, had always been. He had a habit of hurting the ones he loved. He couldn't go on like this, couldn't continue destroying the people around him. They didn't deserve it. He wished his father had never begged him to come to Rosewood. He should have just remained in LA. Aria would be a lot better off not knowing him. How could he look her in the eyes again? She had beautiful big brown eyes. They could see inside of him. What could he say to her? Would she even listen? How could he get her to forgive him? Would she even be willing? Did he really ruin his chances with her? Would she let him start over? Make up for what he had done to her? He wanted her, he never hid that fact. He would do just about anything to win her trust back. He was going to earn her trust back. He never wanted anything so much, to prove to her that he could be open and treat her right. He needed her in his life, needed her light to see him through the dark times. He knew that he could be a better person with her. Just spending more time with Stephanie made him see that she couldn't make him better, make him happy. Only Aria could. So why was he still holding on to her? He had to let her go. He had to focus on getting better, and proving himself to Aria. He wanted Aria, that realization making him smile. He was always the one rejecting her and telling her no they couldn't.

He got called to the back, getting up and making his way to his therapist office as he bypassed other offices that his therapist partners' used. He had never gone to either of them. They were good, but he was more comfortable with Dr. Hill. Dr. Hill didn't treat him like some mental case. He had always made Ezra feel welcome. He shook hands with the fifty-one-year African-American man, before taking a seat opposite his desk as the smiling man sat back down behind his desk. Ezra watched as Dr. Hill took out his tape recorder, and then he grabbed his notepad. He looked around the office, noting the many family pictures, degrees and certificates, and awards.

"You mine if I record this session?" Dr. John Hill asked, his hand hovering over the tape recorder as he stared into Ezra's eyes. "As I said before this method helps me to catch everything and understand. No one besides me will hear this recording".

"Sure," Ezra said as he clasped his hands in his lap. "Anything that can help me".

He nodded, and then he clicked the tape recorder, before picking up the notepad and pen.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Hill asked in a very calm voice, watching Ezra closely. His gaze was always observant. "Having any more of those dark thoughts as before?"

Up to this point, I'm not doing too great. It feels like I'm slipping back into old habits every day," Ezra choked out, running a hand down his face as he stared off into space. "It's becoming harder to pull myself out. And I'm not having any dark thoughts, but I do feel myself retreating back to those dark places".

"Do you want that to happen?" Dr. Hill asked as he jotted down notes. "Are you taking the medications that I prescribed? It's very important that you take those every day. You can't miss a single pill. These pills are going to help you".

"Course not. I almost died the last time if you recall," Ezra said angrily, before lowering his voice. He couldn't let his temper get out of control, not after what had happened with Aria. "And it's not like I'm forgetting to take the pills. I just ran out yesterday".

"I'm here to help you, Ezra. I'm not here to judge. And I do remember the bad places you were in. I helped you through them," Dr. Hill said, still speaking in a soothing tone. "Do you need for me to prescribe you more? How do you like them? Do you feel like it's helping you? Is it keeping your depression at bay?"

"I'm sorry," Ezra said as he blew out a ragged breath, before bowing his head. "And I do need more refills. They are different from the last ones. I can't tell if they are helping me or not. I still feel the same way as before, only less moody. There are times when I still feel isolated and lost. And then there's this sickening feeling in my chest when I'm craving a drink or a warm body".

"I'm going to up your dosage, to see if it's going to help. If not, then I'll prescribe you something different," Dr. Hill said as he wrote it down. "What do you think is causing these thoughts to resurface? Or were they ever gone?"

"I don't think they ever were," Ezra said as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting John's. "I think they were just dormant".

"I see," Dr. Hill said, jotting down some more notes on his notepad as his pen glided across the paper. "Have there been any recent changes in your life, something that would cause these feelings to come rushing back? I thought you were getting better".

"It's like I can't run far enough from my past. It feels as though it's always going to catch up with me," Ezra gave a bitter laugh, running his fingers though his hair. "There's really nothing that's worth mentioning, aside from my father re-marrying and me being in Rosewood for most of the summer".

"And how do you feel about your father getting married again? Do you like your new step-mother? How is your relationship with your father?" Dr. Hill asked, before getting up to offer Ezra a bottle of water. "I remember you expressing your displeasure about your own parents' marriage falling apart in your previous sessions".

"There's not much to say about it. I'm happy that my father re-married again. He's happy. Ella's a wonderful woman. I have no ill feelings towards her. She's great for my father. And me and my father are slowly re-building our relationship back up. It's the main reason I decided to go to Rosewood for summer break," Ezra said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before re-opening his eyes again. "That was a long time ago. I'm over that. My parents were both unhappy in the marriage, so I had to accept that. They were never compatible".

"So, why did they get married?" Dr. Hill asked, seeing the vague expression that fell over Ezra's face. "I remember you telling me that they always fought, and that there was infidelity on both sides.

He shook his head, feeling himself closing off. He didn't want to talk about his parents' marriage. They were a train wreck together. They should have never got married in the first place. They were a part of his problems.

"Because my mother got pregnant with me, so that kind of forced their hand. And my father was not about to let my mother get an abortion," Ezra said, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I don't think my mother ever wanted kids. I think she grew to hate my father for it. I don't think she ever really loved my father. My mother was young and she was a free spirit, wild and untamable. She did whatever the hell she wanted. She was selfish. She cheated on my father constantly, and he reached out to other women, other women who gave him what my mother couldn't".

"How is your relationship with your mother?" Dr. Hill asked, before taking a sip of his water. "Have you ever forgiven her for making you grow up too fast, and for taking you away from your father?"

He had mixed feelings when it came to his mother. Sometimes he loved her, and other times he hated her. She never gave him what he needed; never put his needs before her own. She was never there for him. He was only an asset to her. She had exposed him to so much, had robbed him out of having a relationship with his father.

"Strained, I can barely talk to her," Ezra said though clenched teeth as his hands balled up into fists at his sides as he slumped down in his chair, his head going back. "The things she had exposed me to, all because she was so damn selfish and spiteful. There were drugs, booze, sex with women and men, and no guidance. A scared kid who thought he was tough. I had no one to turn to, to look out for me. I did what I wanted, took what I wanted. The sky was the limit".

"Is that why you're still not close with your father? Do you think he turned his back on you," Dr. Hill asked as he flipped the tape over in the recorder, and then he flipped through his notes. "You mentioned in your other sessions that he wasn't there for you either, that he didn't fight for you. That he just let your mom take you".

"Yes," Ezra said quietly, breathing hard as he relaxed his hands. His father had failed him. "He could have fought for me. He didn't have to let my mother take me. My father was so weak when it came to my mother. She was very good at manipulating him and he allowed her. I remember begging him on many occasions to not let my mother take me to this place, or that place. And he never did anything about it".

Ezra remembered all the different schools he'd gone to, all the different people who had entered his life.

"And when did you separate from your mother?" Dr. Hill asked as he continued skimming through his notes. "I don't think you ever mentioned it".

"I was 16-years-old," Ezra said as he sat up straight in his chair, exhaling as he ran a hand through his hair again. "I was just coming into my trust fund".

"You have struggled with an alcohol and sex addiction, is that correct?" Dr. Hill asked as he looked back up into his face. "And you said that you have had sex with women and men in the past. Did you ever question your sexuality".

Ezra felt sick to his stomach, feeling himself become light-headed as he felt the bile rising up in his throat. He cradled his head in his hands, before gripping the sides of the chair as he took deep breaths. He didn't want to think about those women, or those men. How could he tell Dr. Hill he'd been raped? He swore never to mention it. Just thinking about it again made him angry that he was so helpless and scared back then.

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're asking," Ezra spat, his beautiful blue eyes looking furious as he eyed the older man. He told himself to calm down, to take more deep breaths. He had to remember that John was trying to help him. "It wasn't my choice with those men. My mother was so wrapped up in her own world. She didn't give a damn what happened to me. Two men that my mother knew raped me one night. I never felt such pain in my life, especially in my heart. It was sick. I was so disgusted with myself. I blamed myself. I still do. I wanted to die that night, to just end my life. I was so bruised and bloody. I couldn't think. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't know why it was happening to me. But, I didn't go down without a fight. I fought like hell".

He didn't know he was crying, until he felt the tears running down his face. He never wanted to relive that night. He allowed himself to cry, feeling all the emotions he had held in rushing out. It felt good to let them go. He didn't want to hurt anymore, sick of keeping the ugly secrets in. It had taken him ages to stop having nightmares of that night. He wiped fiercely at his eyes, taking in gulps of air, before pulling himself together. He didn't want to appear weak any longer.

"I never knew. You never shared this with me," Dr. Hill said as he leaned forward in his chair, his kind eyes roaming over Ezra's face before jotting down more notes. "Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No," Ezra said in a hushed voice, wanting to forget that night again. "I didn't tell anyone. I just pretend that it never happened".

"Why didn't you?" Dr. Hill asked as the tip of his pen tapped against the notepad in his hand. "I'm sure you could have spoken to someone, gotten help".

"I was too ashamed," Ezra said with anguish, before laughing bitterly as his blue eyes glittered dangerously. "I thought it was my fault".

"It wasn't. You need to remember that," Dr. Hill stressed, sensing the level of anger Ezra held inside of him. "You had no control over that at all. There isn't a reason why you should blame yourself".

He sat quietly for a moment, taking in Dr. Hill's words.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Ezra said with frustration as he pushed himself out of the chair and walked around the office, needing to clear his head. "I can't do it".

It made him sick every time he thought of that night, seeing himself muster up enough strength to get up off the floor after they got done with him.

"Thanks fine," Dr. Hill said with understanding, watching as a mask of indifference fell over Ezra's face as his eyes still held the same level of anger. "How's your relationship going with Stephanie? How long have you been seeing her?"

"There's history. I've dated her for two years now. I try to see her every chance I get when I come back to LA, but there's something missing in our relationship," Ezra said as he stopped pacing, stuffing his hands down into the pockets of his jeans. "I don't think I can continue my relationship with her when I have these issues to work through, and when I have feelings for someone else".

"That's amicable of you," Dr. Hill said, putting down his notepad and pen and reclined back in his chair as his eyes followed Ezra as he started back walking around the office. "Has Stephanie been your only serious relationship? How is this other girl different from Stephanie?"

"I'm a jerk, but I don't want to lead her on. I don't want to hurt her. And yes, Stephanie has been my only serious relationship. There was just something about her that made her stand out from the others. I needed her at that time," Ezra said as he went back to his chair, his fingers fumbling with the water bottle. "And this other girl is different, because she's sweet, honest, and open. She just has this light about her that's contagious. I feel better when I'm with her. I don't think of anything else but being there with her. I can't keep my hands off her; she consumes every part of me. Being with Stephanie doesn't inspire those types of emotions like with Aria".

"So, you and Aria got a connection?" Dr. Hill asked as he watched the smile play on Ezra's lips, his blue eyes becoming softer as he spoke of Aria. The girl was a good influence on him. "Does she stay here in LA, or does she stay back in Rosewood?"

"I feel it, she feels it. There's just something that happens when we're in the same room together. I can't describe it. It's like my body yearns for hers, but its more than physical. It's more of an emotional tie that's winding its way around us," Ezra explained, smiling as he thought of Aria. "I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop wanting her. I've never wanted any girl as much as I want her. She stays in Rosewood, but we can't go there".

"What's stopping you from being with her?" Dr. Hill asked as he picked up his notepad and pen again, scribbling down more notes. "If she makes you happy and can help you overcome your past, then I don't see the problem".

"It's not that simple," Ezra said with irritation, before uncapping his bottled water and took a swig from it. "There are many obstacles in our way".

"What are those obstacles?" Dr. Hill asked as he leaned over his desk to replace another tape into the tape recorder. "How can they hinder your chances with Aria?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to tell John about Aria being his step-sister, but he wanted to talk to someone about her. He looked Dr. Hill square in the eyes, daring him to judge him as he revealed everything.

"Aria is my step-sister, she's Ella's daughter. I didn't know I would become attracted to her," Ezra said as he took another swallow of his drink. "She's also 16-years-old, which means she's underage. Then there are my problems, and then I'm in a relationship with Stephanie. I know that I have to stay away from her, but I can't. Then again, It's not right if I'm selfish when it comes to her. I don't want to ruin her with the ugliness of my past and the issues that I'm struggling with. I don't deserve someone as good as her. I'm not worth loving. I'm a danger to her".

"There is a bit of a dilemma there," Dr. Hill agreed, not judging him. "Does she reciprocate your feelings? Do you love her? And you shouldn't say that about yourself, everyone is worth loving. What did you say or do to make yourself think you're a danger to her?

"She told me she cared about me, but I don't know if I can believe that. I don't want her feelings for me born out of pity," Ezra said as he ran a hand down his face. "I don't know if I love her, but I do care about her. I can't open my heart up to loving someone until I start loving myself. I lost control and ended up hurting her. I can't forgive myself for that".

"Well, this Aria person seems very forgiving, so there still could be hope," Dr. Hill said optimistically. "And as your therapist, I recommend that you open up to her, let her in. Let her help you to get past your issues. Just from hearing about her, I think she's going be a tremendous help. I think she's having a good influence on you. I've never seen you smile so many times when you brought up her name".

He took in John's words, weighting them carefully as he thought about opening himself up to Aria.

"I'm a broken person, I don't know if I want to expose her to my past," Ezra said in a conflicting voice as he ran frustrating hands through his hair. "I won't do that to her, I can't. I care about her way too much".

Dr. Hill nodded his head slowly, before his pen scratched against the paper. The noise sounded loud to Ezra's ears as his heart began to beat fast inside his chest.

"What are you afraid of?" Dr. Hill inquired, his eyes holding Ezra's gaze. "What's holding you back"?

He sighed deeply, before answering,

"I don't want her to think less of me. I don't want her to know how dark my past really is, and the things that I did in those dark times," Ezra breathed, before continuing on. "I want to protect her. I don't want to see her view on the world change, to know such evil exist".

He wouldn't do that to Aria. She was such a beautiful person; he didn't want to snuff out her light. She was the only good thing in his life.

"Tell me, does she know about your addiction to both alcohol and sex?' Dr. Hill questioned in his calm voice, the sound soothing Ezra as he shut his eyes briefly as he fought the internal battle in his head. "Does she know about yourself mutilation?"

"She knows all that," Ezra said with a heavy sigh, before resting his head in his hands as he tried to block out the world around him. " I told her when she came upon me in the bathroom one day".

"Then what's stopping you from telling her the rest of your past?" Dr. Hill asked as he studied the young man in front of him. "I bet she didn't even see you any differently".

After his session, Ezra went to his pharmacy to get a refill for his prescriptions, then he went to Panera Bread to get something to eat for the trip back to Rosewood, and then he got on the intersection and headed back to Rosewood. He drove straight through the night, only stopping along the road to pee or to get more gas. It was still early in the morning when he got back into town. He got tired from driving all night. He body craved sleep, feeling as his eyelids started to droop. He was never happier to see the house come into view as he dragged his tired body out the car and headed up the pathway leading to the house. He let himself into the house, closing and the locking the door back behind him. He was on his way up the stairs, when he noticed Aria asleep on one of the front room sofas. He debated with himself, before deciding to walk into the room. He was quiet as he made his way over to her, a smile touching his lips as he heard her snoring. He crouched down in front of her, his breath catching. She was so lovely, her silky dark hair splayed out over the white pillow as she slept on her side. He just watched her sleep, not able to take his eyes from her. The afghan draped on back of the sofa wrapped snugly around her.

He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to touch her. His fingers gently brushed the plush locks from her face, then they lightly traced her nose, her full peachy colored lips and the softness of her cheeks, then back up to her eyes, before he moved his hand away. He got up and reached down towards her sleeping form, carefully lifting her into his arms as he made his way upstairs to her bedroom. He held her close to his chest, inhaling her sweet smile as she curled herself into his arms and moaned. He kissed her delicate forehead, before kissing the top of good smelling hair, and then he rested his head on hers as he used his foot to nudge her bedroom door open. He walked over to her queen sized bed, shifting her around carefully in his arms as he pulled back her covers, then laid her down and pulled the covers back up around her, and then he stepped back. She never once woke up. He was grateful for that. He didn't want to frighten her. Her cute little mouth pouted and he couldn't resist kissing it, lingering for too long, before moving away. She smiled softly in her sleep as she snuggled deeply into her covers. His heart constricted, knowing that he wanted her with every breath that he took. He couldn't deny it, couldn't run away from it. He was falling for her. Aria had wormed her way into his heart. She deserved his honesty, so he was going be open with her from here on out. He backed out of room, and then he headed to his own room.

** You really learned a lot about Ezra in this chapter. Now you can kind of see why he's the person he is. There's more you're going to learn about him as this story continues. I warned you guys that his past is dark, so I hope you stick with it. If not, then I totally understand. I really loved this chapter, loved how it came out. What did you guys think of it? Please review and let me know your thoughts! Sorry if I made any mistakes, I just wanted to go ahead and upload this chapter. It's been so long since I last updated. I finally got my charger as you can tell, so I'll probably upload the next chapter either Sunday, or sometime next week. Thanks so much for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Aria's POV**

Aria didn't know how she got in her room as she sat up in bed, looking around groggily as she ran a hand through her wild hair, ruffling the silky mass some more. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed down the covers, yawning as she stepped out of bed. She stretched and yawned again, before making her bed up. She still couldn't understand how she had gotten to her room. She was sure that she had fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs. She scratched her head, tousling the soft locks as they fell back down around her face and shoulders as she gathered her bath items. She was very confused. Scott and her mother had already gone to bed, so neither of them could have moved her. And she knew that Ezra was back in LA. She shivered unconsciously as she thought of him. She hadn't seen him in three weeks, her hand automatically going to her bottom lip. It had healed nicely. She shivered again, going over to her dresser to take out her Strappy Print Crop Tank and a pair of white shorts, then she went to go grab her accessories and cosmetic bag, then her ballet flats from her closet, and then she headed into the bathroom, failing to notice Ezra's side of the door opened. She put her hair up into a messy ball, and then she washed her face and brushed her teeth, her thoughts going back to Ezra. She had, had plenty of time to think about what he had done to her, feeling as her body tensed up. She had concluded that he had been out-of-control that day. He had lost himself, she had told herself. She didn't blame him anymore. She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her. She knew he hadn't done it to scare her. She knew how sorry he was, had seen the glistening of tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

She had forgiven him, but she wasn't able to forget. She couldn't get over how angry he had been, how out-of-control he was. He had really frightened her. It had taken her two weeks to get over what he had done. She thought it was best if she'd stayed away. She had stayed with Staci. At the time she just didn't have the guts to face him. She had done everything that she possibly could to avoid him. She had learned from Scott and her mother that he had gone back to LA a lot. She'd been crushed to find that out, remembering crying into her pillow at night. She still wanted him, wanted him as hers. She still cared about him. She didn't want him to lose interest in her. She wanted him to still have feelings for her. She knew he had made a mistake, knew that he wasn't perfect and that he had issues that was eating away at him. She wished he would be open with her, let her inside of his heart. Let her help him get through his pain. She wanted him to let her love him, the good and the bad. She didn't care about how dark his past was. She wouldn't judge him. She cared about him for him. She wasn't going to let anything he shared with her make her see him any differently. She wasn't like that. She wanted him back in Rosewood. She wanted to see him. She wanted him desperately. She missed him. She needed him to know that she didn't hate him, that she got that he lost control. She knew that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. She just wanted him back in her life. She had to see him.

Aria missed everything about him. She missed his touch, kiss and his masculine smell, the sound of his voice, and the way he looked at her. It was like she was incomplete without him. She shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts as she frowned at the girl staring back at from the mirror. She thought she felt eyes on her as she put on her Strappy Print Crop Tank without bothering to put on a bra, then she wiggled into the tight white shorts without underwear, and then she stepped into her ballet flats, before applying light make-up to her face. She was going to the Carmike Cinema with Staci and Mariah. They were going to see Despicable Me 2. They all wanted a good laugh. When she finished smearing Bronze Berry lip gloss on her full lips, she rubbed Be Enchanted lotion on her arms, her exposed midriff, and her legs. She couldn't get enough of the smell. She finished her look of with big hoops that dangled from her ears, bangles that decorated her wrist, and an owl stretched ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She was bending over to pick up one of her scrunchies, when she heard a deep groan coming from Ezra's bedroom. But that couldn't be possible he was still in LA. She looked up, her eyes meeting his intense blue ones as he got up from the bed. How long had he'd been watching her? She paled considerably as she noted that he had seen her naked again. She tore her eyes away from his as his covers fell away from his body, showcasing his gorgeous bare torso as his pajama pants rode low on his hip bones. She flushed, her body starting to tremble as she bit the inside of bottom lip to keep from moaning like some idiot.

She looked back up into his face as she swallowed nervously, noticing that his eyes were like sparkling sapphire as they studied her face. She tried not to flinch when he came closer towards her, a smile gracing his attractive mouth. She unceremoniously moved over to the double sink vanity, seeing as the smile fell from his lips. She hated her reaction to him. She had to remind herself that she wasn't scared of him, that he wouldn't hurt her. To keep from seeing the light leaving his eyes, she focused on her painted blue toenails as he walked over to the toilet. She kept her eyes averted, biting harder on her bottom lip as she tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast. She forced herself to calm down, breathing slowly to get herself under control. She hugged her middle, hoping that it would offer some comfort. She didn't want to feel this way about him; she loved his closeness, but especially his touch. She just had to catch her body up to her brain. Only when she heard the commode flush did she look up again, her eyes holding his. She tried smiling, but she failed as she half smiled instead. His gaze stayed on her as walked over to join her at the double sink vanity. She tried hard not to flinch, but she did anyway. Her eyes fell on his broad chest and taut abdomen, sweeping over each jagged scar as her heart contracted. She wanted to touch them again, to kiss each one. She wanted to learn why he'd cut himself. She watched as he washed his hands and brushed his teeth, all the while his eyes were on her. She felt hot under his storming gaze. She couldn't breathe as she struggled to say something to him. It was as though he was waiting on her to make conversation. She studied him closely, noticing that he was hesitating to make the first move. She found herself smiling, he wasn't usually nervous around her. She told her feet to move as she walked up to him, her arms linking around his neck as she squeezed their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around her back, his head coming down to rest against hers. She breathed in his amazing scent, feeling her body heat up as his hands gripped her. She loved how it felt when he held her. She kissed his shoulder, dragging her mouth along the edges as she felt a shudder go through his body. His skin tasted so good. She smiled against his heated flesh, before she buried her fingers into his hair.

"I'm sorry," Ezra said as his lips brushed her forehead, her skin prickled excitedly. "I never meant to hurt you".

"I know, it's okay," Aria shushed him as her fingers stroked down his neck and the top of his shoulders. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me".

"I should have never lost my temper like that," Ezra kept blaming himself as he spoke into her neck, inhaling her smell. "I should have never lost control".

"You have a lot of anger built up inside of you," Aria said as she snuggled more into his embrace, reveling in the feel of him. God, she had missed him. "I really do want to help you".

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm trying to work on that by seeing my old therapist," Ezra said as he kissed down her neck, his soft lips teasing her skin. She trembled, gasping softly as her nipples ached. "I do want to let you in".

"I'm glad that you're receiving help, but I can help you too. I want too," Aria emphasized, her hands bringing his head down to her lips, but she didn't kiss him. She could feel the tension building up inside of her, could feel her pussy juices dripping inside of shorts. It frightened her to know that she was so wet, throbbing painfully. "Then let me in".

"There's a lot you don't know about me, about my past," Ezra said hoarsely as he rested his forehead on hers, his warm breath tingling every sensitive nerve inside of her. "There's a lot I have to tell you".

Aria closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his voice, the feel of him, and his touch. She was about to burst inside of skin, needing him so very desperately.

"We have all the time," Aria said breathlessly as she chewed on her bottom lip, moaning softly as she kept her eyes closed. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that his eyes were close too. "I don't have to know every single thing at this moment. I just want you to open up with me".

"I will," Ezra promised, his hands running up and down her back. "I just don't want you to think less of me, or see me any differently. Something's in my past are ugly".

"I missed you," Aria confessed without shame, both of their eyes opened to stare into each other's faces. She felt her feelings for him deepen in that moment. "I don't care how dark you were, or how ugly your past is, I'm not going to look at you any differently. I love the person I see right in front of me".

It was too late for her to take back her words. She had already spoken them as her eyes run across his face, studying every detail. He looked shocked; his mouth opened, but then he closed it again. Did she love him?

"I missed you too," Ezra said after a moment's silence, masking his shock. She didn't blame him for not saying it back. She knew that he couldn't yet. She didn't care that she was being pathetic in front of him. "I don't wait you scared of me".

"I'm not, I just have to remind my body of that fact," Aria said, her mouth very close to his as she stared down at his mouth, licking her lips absently. She wanted to taste him, to feel his tongue inside of her mouth. "I don't want to flinch every time you're close to me, or when you touch me".

"I want you," Ezra grumbled as his eyes dropped to her mouth, before looking back into her eyes. His eyes were so unnerving when he stared at her like that. He made his desire known; she could feel how hard he was as her mouth went completely dry. She wanted him inside of her, thrusting so deep. "But I can't".

She grew even hotter under his intense gaze, feeling as her skin become clammy and she became disorient. She wanted him too. She didn't have to tell him, he saw it in her eyes, in the way she touched him.

"Why can't you?" Aria asked with a little frustration in her voice. She was sick of not having him. She didn't want to keep going on this merry-go-around of almost sleeping together. "Is it because of those reasons?"

"No," Ezra said in a quiet voice as his hands came up to play in her silky hair, releasing it from the messy ball. "It's not that at all".

"Then what is?" Aria moaned, her eyes closing as his long fingers ran through her hair. She was glad that it wasn't about their parents being married, about her age and him be older, or about Stephanie. She did feel bad about coming between him and his girlfriend, but she couldn't' start feeling guilt now. "What is stopping us?"

She re-opened her eyes, her head falling back.

"My father and Ella," Ezra said as though that explained everything. "They are still downstairs".

"Oh," Aria said with relief, feeling stupid. How could she have forgotten that their parents were still in the house? She wasn't thinking, she thought. "I totally forgot".

"I didn't," Ezra said soberly, his eyes looking serious. "I don't want you getting any of the blame if we're caught".

"I don't want you getting blamed either," Aria said, her arms tightening around his neck. "You're not making me do anything that I don't want to".

"I know that, but I want to take all the blame," Ezra said as his hands left her hair to massage neck, before wrapping around her back again. "I want to protect you".

She didn't know what to say as she gazed up into his eyes, seeing how much he cared about her. How much he was willing to protect her. She struggled for words.

"Why do you do that?" Aria asked softly, her chest rising and falling fast as she bit the inside of her top lip. "Why do you think so low of yourself"?

"Because I'm nothing," Ezra said with such intensity that it broke her heart to know he thought that way of himself. She didn't know why he cared so little for himself. She never saw him that way, ever. "I'm so fucking screwed up. I don't deserve anything good in my life, especially not you".

And then, she kissed him. She kissed because she knew that she could, and knew that he wanted her. She wanted to show him that he meant something to her, that he was something. That he deserved happiness as much as anyone else. She couldn't believe how much she cared about him, how much he cared about her as he kissed her back. He was such a good kisser as their tongues danced together, teasing the other. She was breathing so hard, panting inside of his mouth like she couldn't get enough of him; of this feeling he was igniting inside of her. It was the feeling of falling without a parachute. She had never felt such all-consuming passion. It was a bit scary, but wonderful at the same time. Everything about him was, Intense. Mysterious. Complicated. She would never be about to forget this feeling, the feeling of not knowing when everything would come crashing down around her. She couldn't hold back, allowing him to deepen their kiss as her head tilted so that he could have greater access to her mouth. He kissed her harder as flashes of what he had done the last time reared its ugly head, but she pushed it back. She wasn't about to let those bad memories ruin her moment with him. She wanted this, wanted it bad. She had to remember he wasn't going to hurt her. She forced herself to concentrate on his kisses, locking those memories away for good. She pushed back equally hard as he gave a growling laugh into her mouth as his arms pulled her body tighter against his.

She was becoming weak as she sagged against him, his mouth leaving hers to drop feather kisses down around her neck as her fingers gripped his as she supported herself on her tip-toes. His warm mouth and delicious smelling breath did wonderful things to her flesh as she groaned; rubbing her breasts into his solid chest as her firm nipples became unbearable. She licked her lips and moaned, moaning still as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. She couldn't breathe as she tore her mouth away this time to catch her breath, her hands going down from around his neck to travel down his broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and bare chest. Her small fingers ran along the jagged scars that adorned his well-defined chest and taut abs as he sucked in a breath, his whole entire body shaking with need. She looked up into his face as she bit her top lip again, seeing the hot want in his eyes as they stared down into hers. She kissed the tension away in his jaw as he held himself in control, leaving soft kisses around his neck, before bending her head to plant opened mouthed kisses with extra care on all his scares.

The single action broke something inside of him as he let out a guttural sound as he scooped her up into his arms as though she weighed next to nothing, her velvety pale legs hooking around his waist as his hands cupped her bottom. His mouth crashed down on hers as his hands left her ass to pull her neck down to his face, his fingers stroking the places behind her ears. She used the heels of her palms to press down into his shoulder blades as she turned her head this way and that as she reciprocated his kisses, her dark curtain of hair obscuring their faces. She couldn't get enough of him, especially his taste, touch, and smell. She could feel the generating heat of his hardening length against her core. She thrust her tongue into his mouth as he thrust his into hers, both of them delivering kisses that were both wet and sloppy as she squeezed her thighs repeatedly. Gasping moans flowed into his mouth as she felt every inch of his protruding cock. She wanted him to slip inside of her, loving her senseless. She continued kissing him fervently, on the lips, at the corners of his mouth and jaw, chin, and down his neck as she felt him walk with her back to his bedroom. She felt as trepidation crept into her blood at the thought of their parents being downstairs, but she didn't want to stop if he didn't. She didn't care. She wanted him. She didn't think they'll be able to get another chance like this. She knew that this might be her only chance to feel close to him, to learn about him on an intimate level.

He dropped her on the bed, before coming down on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her as his mouth took hers again. He felt so good on top of her, reveling in the feel of him squashing her into the mattress. Without breaking his mouth away from hers, he helped her take off her Crop Tank, and then he tossed it over the bed as though it was of little convenience. She moaned loudly as she felt his bare chest crushing her breasts, loving as her nipples rubbed against his chest as she wiggled underneath him. She could scarcely breathe as she gripped his forearms as he kissed his way down her body, his eyes stopping to stare at her small breasts. She felt so insecure. She wish had bigger breasts, wanting nothing more than to read his eyes. As though he could feel her eyes, his met hers as his held such smoldering intensity that rocked her to the core. She couldn't look away from him, silently reading that he thought she was perfect. She smiled shyly, biting the inside of her bottom lip as his eyes left hers to continue staring down at her heaving breasts as her nipples grew stiffer. She wished she could believe that she was perfect, but she knew that she wasn't. A small scream left her mouth as his lips closed around her right nipples as he began to suckle, his hand kneading her breast as she nearly jumped out of her skin. He teased the rosebud peak, nipping, licking and flicking, and pulling on her nipple as she bit her lip again to quell the scream as low moans emitted from her throat instead. His mouth then left her right nipple as it showered her left one with just as much of attention he showed the first, biting, suckling, and kissing, before kissing and leaving saliva trails around her breasts.

She squirmed as his kissed down her flat stomach, his tongue coming out to lick and stroke every inch of her skin as he groaned, her fingernails biting into his arms as she bucked against him. What he was doing to her felt good. She couldn't think as one of his hands came back up to mold and play with her breasts as she watched him behind heavily lidded eyes. She was gasping and moaning and biting her lip as one of her hands left his arms as she fisted a hand in her hair. His deft tongue played hide-n-seek with her navel, dipping in, before coming out, and then dipping in again as her body shook with tremors. He was still kissing her stomach as his hands work to undo her shorts, unbuttoning and then unzipping, before tugging down the short shorts down over the swell of her hips as she lifted herself off the bed to help him. She was glad that she wasn't wearing underwear. She wanted him inside of now, but he had other plans. He got off the bed, grabbing her around the ankles as he dragged her to the very edge of the bed as he got down on his knees between her quivering thighs. She couldn't hide her confusion. She didn't know what he was doing, her face showing her puzzlement as she waited with a bated breath to see what he would do next. He opened her legs wider, bending his head down to blow on her heated pussy as she grasped, bucking and gasping for air as different sensations ripped through her body. She never felt anything like it. A drawn out moan left her lips as he kissed the top of mound, his tongue dragging down the slit of her pussy lips to her anus, licking inside the tight canal as she cried out, and then he used his hands to push back the moist folds of her pussy lips as he stared at her pink clitoris soaked in her cum, trickling out. She was so wet as more of her cum oozed out on the bed sheets, his fingers touching her as she shrieked before biting down on her tongue as his fingers pinched and pulled on the hard sensitive nub. She could feel perspiration break out all over her body as her arms extend above her head, her hands gripping the pillows as he thrust two fingers inside of her as he fingered her, his thumb brushing against her swollen clitoris as his long fingers hit deep inside of her, over and over as muffled screams seeped out from behind her hand.

He removed his fingers, licking the juices off his fingers, before plunging his tongue deep inside of her as she bit the back of her hand as she glanced down at his dark head between her thighs. He tasted her, swirling his tongue around as harsh pants filled her own ears, then he was thrusting in and out of her, before sucking and flickering her clitoris as the heels of her feet dug into the mattress as he sucked up her cum. She never knew it could be this way, that it could feel so amazing. She started to thrust her hips up into his mouth, wanting to feel him even deeper inside of her pulsating walls as she cried out as the feeling became even great. Her fingers made their way into his soft hair as he continued thrusting and twirling his tongue, pushing harder and deeper as she shuddered. She was losing herself, becoming light-headed as she felt something happening to her body. She felt a tightening low in her belly as shudders started to come back to back, surging throughout her body as he fucked her with his tongue. She rolled her hips, needing to feel this impending urgency that had no name as her inner walls began to constrict. She could feel it rushing towards her, baiting her to give in. She wanted it; she wanted it so bad as she bucked her hips forcefully. He gave one last great thrust inside of her, causing her to come undone as she screamed towards her shattering orgasm. Her body was still convulsing with aftereffects as he licked up her juices, more streaming from her as she squeezed herself.

Aria dazedly moved back up on the bed as he came down on her quaking body, settling between her legs. She could feel how very hard he was as she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately as she tasted herself on his tongue. She never knew what she tasted like, moaning as she tasted cinnamon and peaches and him. He reached a hand down between them to pull down his pajama pants, freeing himself as the head of his cock nudged at her opening. She could feel both of their hearts beating fast. This was it, it was really happening. She didn't want to stop, they had come too far. She didn't think about anything, but him. About having him buried deep inside. She fastened her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as she deepened their kisses as her forehead pressed against his. She nodded her head, telling him she was ready. She could feel his harsh breath fanning her mouth as he pushed inside, thrusting hard and deep in one stroke as she cried out into his mouth. He stayed still for a moment, giving her enough time to get use to his size. The pain was crippling, white-hot sizzling pain tearing through her insides. It felt like he was ripping her apart. It hurt so badly. He was so big and thick, buried so deep inside of her tight pussy as he broke through her virgin barrier as her virgin's blood coated his cock. She told herself to breathe, telling herself that the pain would end soon. She felt herself crying; tears flowing down her pale cheeks as he kissed them away, then he kissed her nose and mouth, before whispering words of endearment into her ears.

"Once I start moving the pain will go away," Ezra hissed against her mouth as he began to thrust in and out of her tight walls. "Trust me. I'm going to make this so good for you".

She nodded her head, before saying,

"I do trust you," Aria moaned, before biting the inside of her bottom lip as she started to move with him. "I want this so much. I want you so much".

"You feel so good," Ezra groaned against her lips as his eyes held hers, thrusting harder. "And I want you too, more than anyone else I've ever known".

She let his words sink in, smiling into his eyes as the pain eased away. She wanted to enjoy this, she would never forget this. She wanted everything from him, wanted to give him a part of herself. She wanted a part of him too. He started kissing her again, his mouth molding hers as he increased his thrusts, one after the other. Her fingers raked down his broad back and waist, her nails cutting through the skin as her toes curled. She couldn't get over how great it felt to have him inside of her, pushing her deep into the mattress. Her arms came back up to wrap around his neck, pressing her mouth harder against his as she sucked on his bottom lip. He was hers, every part. She could feel her release coming, but she didn't want the feeling to end yet. It was too soon. One of her hands left his neck to grip his shoulder, lifting herself off the bed as she began thrusting upwards as he went so deep inside of pussy, making her scream. He pulled all the way out, and then he pushed back into her hard, knowing that she would be sore for a week. Just another thrust from him and she was going to come. He plunged again, deeper and harder, pounding into her fast as she moaned. She couldn't hold back any longer as she came, her orgasm so powerful as she held him tight. She was so disappointed in her fast release, but she didn't have time to think about it as he kept pumping inside of her. It was like he couldn't stop, thrusting into her seven more times, before spilling his semen inside of her as her inner walls constricted around him. Even after he had come, he gave one last hard thrust.

Aria loved how he didn't move off her, but instead remained buried deep inside of her. Her fingers gently caressed his neck and back. She couldn't stop kissing, or touching him. She loved how he kissed her lips, stroking her shoulders with his fingers. Her body was still trembling, loving how every part of her tingled. The room smelled of them, it smelled strongly of sex. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought, never wanting this moment between them to end. She sighed breathily as his fingers ran through her silky hair, causing a moan to leave her lips as she stared into his sparkling eyes. Never had she seen him so alive, so open. She frowned suddenly, thinking of how quick she had come. She was so embarrassed. She had wanted to please him, to give him as much pleasure he had given her. How could she have been so stupid? Why hadn't she been able to control her body? She felt his disappointment in her, knew that she was awful at making love. Why couldn't she do anything right? She knew that she didn't live up to the expectations he had of her. Why had she been a virgin? Inexperienced? She bet all his other sexual partners were better than her, that fact stinging as she continued chewing on her bottom lip lost in thought. He pulled her out of thoughts; his eyes questioning her as his fingers lightly traced the frown. She wished she was better at hiding her emotions. She tore her gazed from his as she turned her head, hating herself. His eyes continued boring into her as he grunted, and then he pulled out of her, before lying beside her. She turned her back to him, hissing at the soreness between her thighs. God, she hated being self-conscious. He had been prefect.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked as he pulled her back towards him, using his fingers to brush her hair away from her neck as he kissed it, his teeth grazing her soft skin. "I should have been considerate of you, I'm sorry".

She didn't know if she wanted to mention it, feeling her cheeks flush, but she decide to just tell him.

"I didn't mean to come so fast, I wanted to prolong it as much as I could," Aria said in a small voice, biting the inside of top lip. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. "And you were prefect, in every way".

"Aria, it was just your first time. You'll get better. I wasn't disappointed if that's what you think. I enjoyed every minute with you," Ezra said meaningfully, bending his head as he kissed her shoulder. "Next time will be even better, I promise".

She couldn't believe how certain he sounded. Did he really want to sleep with her again? She had to know. She had loved all the things he had done to her. Her body just shivered at the thought of having him inside of her again.

"Are you sure you want to again? I wasn't that great the first time," Aria said, sounding angry in herself. "I wanted to give you pleasure, wanted to live up to any expectations you had of me".

"And I do want you again. I'll take you now if you weren't so sore, and if I wasn't so tired," Ezra chuckled against her neck, inhaling her scent mixed with sweat and him. "You gave me plenty of pleasure. I never had it better, enjoyed it more. You're the best I've ever had. And I never had any high expectations of you. I didn't see you like that. You were perfect to me too, you're always prefect. I loved that you're so sweet and innocent. I loved that about you".

She couldn't help but turn around then, gazing up into his beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't look away from him, loving how his eyes were so striking and filled with something she couldn't describe. She wanted to believe him so much. She was fallen in love him with. His opinion mattered, how he saw her mattered.

"Please don't lie to make me feel better," Aria said as she started to cry, tears falling down her face as she wiped at them fiercely. She bit her bottom lip as she held more tears back, running a hand through her hair, tousling the long silky locks that fell back down gracefully. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. She didn't want him to think that she was some big cry baby. She didn't want to remind him of her age, of how young she was. She flipped on her back, needing him to really see her. "I know that I'm not perfect, or beautiful, or even desirable. You asked me once not to pity you, so please don't pity me".

He brushed her tears with his fingertips, pressing his forehead to hers, and then he kissed her softly on the lips, coaxing her into kissing him back. She could hardly breathe at how he was kissing her, his kisses made her shiver. She could feel so much emotion in them. Finally, he pulled back, his eyes holding hers. They were so intense. Unreadable. She didn't know what to think, what to feel.

"I never say things I don't mean. You should know that about me," Ezra said, before kissing her again. Not being able to get enough of her taste, of her touch. "And I do believe that you're perfect, beautiful, and desirable. Tell me that you believe every word that I just said to you".

She could read in his eyes how much he wanted her to believe in him, to believe his words. She did believe him.

"I do believe you," Aria breathed against his mouth as she kissed him deeply, her hand coming up to stroke the side of his face. She cared about him so much, so badly wanting his love. "Tell me that you don't pity me".

"I don't pity you, I want you," Ezra said hungrily, his fingers fingering her taut nipples as she sucked in a deep breath as her body shuddered. She wanted him again, she didn't care that she was sore. She could feel her flesh heating up. "I want you so much now, but I can't".

"I know," Aria bemoaned, feeling frustrated. "I wish I wasn't so sore".

"I'm glad I was the first guy to ever know you intimately," Ezra said as he stared deep into her eyes, his pupils dilating as though drunk on her. "No girl has ever gifted me with something special".

She could feel how much that meant to him, his beautiful mouth lifting into a rare smile.

"I'm glad too," Aria said, lacing her fingers with his. "No guy has ever wanted me the way that you want me".

"Fucking idiots," Ezra said harshly as he tucked the bed covers over their naked bodies. She thanked him with one of her great smiles, snuggly closely into his body warmth. "They didn't see your worth. They couldn't see the attractive girl that's lying behind me".

"Why did you do this to yourself," Aria said softly as her fingers ran over his scars under the covers, feeling his skin prickle under her soothing touch. "I can't understand why you would hurt yourself like this".

She felt him tense, but then his body relaxed. She looked back up into his face, but he avoided her eyes as he stared off at the far wall. She knew this was the perfect time to get him to open up to her. They had shared something amazing. His face etched with such pain, his eyes filled with much regret.

"I didn't have a great childhood growing up and my parents didn't make it any better. My teenage years weren't great either," Ezra said as he looked back into her face. "You already know that I had an alcohol and sex addiction and that I've been in a lot of dark places in my life. I guess all that just build up until I had to find an outlet for all that pain".

Her heart ached for him, wanting so badly to comfort him. She did, throwing one arm around his waist. He sat up in the bed, pulling her along with him.

"Did you have anyone to talk to?" Aria asked, her expressive brown eyes expressing their sadness. "I know that it must have been hard for you".

"No," Ezra said, kissing her forehead, hugging her tight as though he didn't want to let her go. "I had to grow up on my own. Only person I could depend on was me. I taught myself. I had to learn things the hard way. My mother was selfish, and my father didn't fight for me".

She couldn't imagine Scott like that. It must have shown on her face, because he shook his head and gave a bitter laugh.

"You don't know my dad like I do. He just allowed my mother, Vivienne to waltz all over the country with me. I just traveled to so many places. It wasn't a good experience for a kid like me. I saw a lot, had a lot happen to me," Ezra said darkly, avoiding her eyes again. She could read shame there, her arm wrapping tighter around him. "I did so many things that I'm not proud of. I don't like to think about those times".

She wanted to know more. She wanted to know why he felt shame. She wanted to know what type of things had he seen, what bad stuff that happened to him, but she knew that he'd tell her in time. She wasn't going to pressure him. She could wait.

"No, I don't. From the time him and my mom dated and got married he's been there for me. He's the father that I've always wanted," Aria said quietly, not wanting to hurt him. "Maybe he's changed a lot since then. You're not close with your mother either? I can't imagine not being close with my mom. She sacrificed a lot for me. I can't think of a time that she wasn't there for me".

"Maybe he has. I really don't know. I see him with you, though. He's good with you. I never had that. I see the way he looks at your mother with so much love; he never looked at my mother like that. They weren't good together. They should have never married in the first place," Ezra said, releasing a breath, before running a hand through his unruly hair. It was cute. She couldn't help smiling. "You're lucky. Your mom seems very supportive of you. Vivienne's not like that. I'm not close to her. She never gave a damn about me. I don't believe she ever wanted me, or loved me. She's a spiteful woman".

Aria kissed his neck, before kissing him on the lips as her mouth lingered, and then she pulled back. His mother sounded awful. She would never treat her son, or daughter that way.

"What do you think made her that way?" Aria asked breathlessly, still feeling the effects from his mouth on hers. "I don't understand how she couldn't love you".

"I don't know. I don't try to understand her, I don't want to understand her," Ezra said as he shrugged his shoulder. "I mean she was the only child of my grandparents. Their dead now, but they spoiled her. They let her do anything she wanted. They were rich. They left me and Vivienne trust funds".

"Maybe you should talk to her, I mean tell her how you feel," Aria suggested as she kissed his shoulder, loving the smell of his skin. "Maybe you could have a talk with both of your parents together".

"I don't want to talk about the past with them, it won't do any good. I'm over it," Ezra said brusquely, his blue eyes shimmering with anger. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, or my parents".

"Okay," Aria said in a low voice as her eyes searched his. She realized that talking about his parents was a sensitive topic. She didn't want him to push her way. She understood perfectly. "We don't have to discuss your parents. I just wanted to know more about you".

"Aria, I'm sorry," Ezra apologized as he ran a hand down his face, before shaking his head. He kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her none too gently, and then his fingers traced her prefect features. "It's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just hate talking about my parents, especially my mother".

"I get it, I understand,' Aria said as she bit the inside of her bottom lip, smiling softly at him. "I just don't want you to push me away again".

"I don't think it's that simple," Ezra smiled furtively, one of his hands traveling down the valley between her breasts, then slowly down her flat smooth stomach and over the soft slopes of her hips, down her pale thighs, and then to her dainty toes. It took everything inside of her to control her harsh breathing, her body trembling under his sensuous touch as her head fell back and her eyes closed as she licked her lips. She wanted him to touch her between her thighs, fingering her like he had done before. "I can't stay away from you, remember?"

But, before she could answer, her cellphone went off. She hopped out of bed, almost falling flat on her face as she fought her way out of the entangled bed sheets as he laughed from behind her. She threw a dirty look over her shoulder and tossed her hair to her left shoulder, before running into the bathroom butt naked. She felt goose pimples break out on her skin as she felt Ezra's hard gaze on her. She shivered, knowing what he wanted. She wanted it too. She lifted her phone from the counter, flipping through her missed calls. She had two from Staci, and two from Mariah. She then checked her text messages, her face dropping as she read them as she chewed on her tongue. She couldn't believe how late it had got, couldn't believe she had forgotten her plans with her friends. She text them both back quickly, telling them they could go out again some other time. She couldn't very well tell them she had blown them off to have sex with her step-brother, with Ezra. They wouldn't understand. She put the phone down on the double sink vanity, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look any differently, aside from her flush face, gleaming eyes, and slightly swollen lips. She couldn't stop smiling, wincing only when that spot between her legs protested. She pushed off from the sink, heading back into the bedroom, jumping on top of Ezra as he grunted as he caught her around the waist. She straddled him, bringing her shoulder-length hair to right side of her face as she sucked on his neck. He groaned low in his throat, his hands squeezing her hips as she felt him grow hard. It felt so good to feel his erection at that angle. She couldn't help rocking her hips, making him groan louder as she sucked harder on his neck. She forgot about being sore.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked thickly, halting the movements of her hips. "If you keep this up, then I'm going to forget about you being sore".

She laughed.

"My friends," Aria said against his neck, her voice muffled. "I totally forgot that I made plans with them.

"I'm sorry," Ezra apologized again, sounding sincere. "I don't want to come between you and your friends".

"I'm not," Aria said without shame, sucking on his neck some more, before pulling back to look into his face. "And you won't".

He nodded his head, hoping that she was right.

"What do you want from me?" Ezra asked hesitantly after a while, not able to look away from her big doe like eyes. "Do you even know what you want from me?"

She thought about it, wanting to tell him the truth.

"Your love," Aria said unafraid as her heart thumped in her chest, watching his face closely. There, she had said it. "To be your girlfriend".

"Are you sure?" Ezra struggled out, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. "I don't want you to regret being with me. I'm not an easy person to love".

"I know what I want," Aria said with absolute certainty, her arms linking around his neck. "I want you, the good and the bad".

She put her forehead to his, closing her eyes as he did the same. She could feel his heart beating so fast. She knew that he was afraid. She was afraid too. This was all new for the both of them.

"Come out with me tomorrow?" Ezra asked, his fingers caressing her waist. "I want to take you out of Rosewood for a day".

"Where do you want to go?" Aria spoke softly, feeling her body tingle under his ministrations as she grew excited. "I'll take off tomorrow".

"To LA," Ezra said, his voice rumbling sexily as his eyes flashed open to stare into her eyes. "I want to show you where I live, work, and all my favorite places".

"Yes," Aria gave him her answer, squealing as he rolled her over on her back as he hovered over her.

His mouth came down on hers, kissing her long and slowly as she moaned. It all felt like a dream, spreading her thighs so he could get in-between them. She couldn't get over how playful he was being with her, how carefree and full of smiles he was. She loved this side of him, wanting to keep him this way.

**Yay, they finally went there lol. I loved writing this chapter so much, putting everything I had into it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ezra POV**

Ezra didn't know what the hell he was doing by sleeping with Aria, and then taking her to LA with him. Was he really losing it? He thought he was. He wasn't able to think straight when it came to Aria. He knew he wasn't any good for her. He didn't know why she didn't see that. She deserved better than him. He couldn't understand why she would want someone as broken as him. He didn't think Aria fully understand what she was getting into by being with him. God, she was so young. That knowledge alone should have kept him from having sex with her. He knew that he was being selfish. He just knew that he wanted her, needed someone like her in his fucked up life. She was the only thing that made sense. She was the only good thing in his life. He wasn't about to give that up, clinging to it so desperately. He feared he wasn't able to let her go. How could one person be so remarkable, have such a pull over him? He didn't know if he liked the latter. Being inside of her, claiming her as his own had been the most intense feeling he had ever experienced. He couldn't get over how warm and tight she had been, so very wet for him. Sex had never been so better for him, felt so right. He had meant what he had said; she was the best he had ever had. Every time he had pounded so hard, or thrust so deep inside of her, a piece of his soul had been lost. He wasn't able to forget the sounds she had made, the feel of her fingers clawing down his back or the way her arms held tight to his neck as he fucked her so hard and good, the way she had bit her bottom lip, or the feel of her harsh breath fanning his neck. The scratches on his back red and long, but not deep. They had hurt like hell. He couldn't believe someone as small as her could make those marks, his mouth smirking. He would gladly wear her scars. It was his own scars he hated.

The taste of her had been so addicting on his tongue, inside his mouth. She had smelled so good, had tasted so good. He was never going to forget the taste of cinnamon and peaches. He wanted to taste her again, wanting her to come on his tongue again. He had never performed oral sex on any girl, but he had wanted to with Aria. He had, had a strong want to taste her. The sounds she had made and the bucking of her hips had told him he had done well. Aria made him want to try new things. She didn't make him feel uneasy, or demanded much from him. He never wanted to hurt her, but the first time was always painful for any girl. He thought she had amazed, but she hadn't thought so. He had to get her to stop being so self-conscious. He hated when she thought less of herself. She was so prefect to him. He knew that she would never disappoint him, that she would always be there for him. He had never felt that type of devotion before. She was the first girl he knew he could love, the first girl he had let get close to him. To share his secrets. He wanted to share more with her, but he wasn't ready yet. What he had revealed to her was a good starting point. They could build from there. They had plenty of time to learn about one another, to allow Aria to see the many parts of him. He felt so much closer to her, thanking his lucky stars she had entered his life.

He wanted to do right by her. He didn't know if they were an item or not, he never gave an answer to her want. To be his girlfriend. She couldn't be his girlfriend yet because he was still technically dating Stephanie. He knew he had to break up with Stephanie. He had no problem doing that, but he had to find the right time. Stephanie deserved to see him face to face when he broke up with her. He knew she'd be upset, but he couldn't continue being with her. He wanted Aria. Aria was the perfect girl for him. He had never thought he would meet the right girl until Aria. He just never had that connection with Stephanie that he had with Aria. He took his eyes off the road for just a moment as he glanced over at Aria in the passenger seat. She was asleep, her beautiful dark head lolling to the side to rest on the window as her silky hair covered her lovely pale face. He took one hand off the steering wheel, using it to sweep her hair back from her face, running his fingers through the soft tresses, then his fingers trailed down the side of her face, before he placed his hand back on the steering wheel. He listened to her breathing, the sound soothing him and made his heart constrict. He wanted to shelter her from his ugly past, but she didn't want that. She wanted the good and the bad with him. She was willing to accept every part of him, ugliness in all. He couldn't screw it up with her, but he knew he'll still have those jerk moments here and there.

Ezra loved interstates. He could do a lot of speeding well within the limit. He read the signs and the arrows, noting that it wouldn't be that long before he entered his part of LA. His exit was coming up. He switched lanes, moving over to the right as another car followed his lead. He couldn't miss his turn. He kept his eyes peeled, slowing down as his exit came in sight. He turned off, going up the romp as he hit an intersection. He made a left, taking the quicker route to his apartment. He couldn't wait to show Aria his home in Long Beach. He knew she would love the beach. It was right across from his apartment. They could do a lot of walking to get to some of his favorite places. He imagined walking down the boardwalk as he held Aria's hand, before shoving that thought away as he made a right, and then he made another left, turning down East Ocean Blvd. It was cheesy, but he had never done it. He hadn't ever wanted to hold another girl's hand while he walked anywhere. He glanced over at Aria again, loving how her face portrayed her innocence and happiness. He wanted her again, inside of her. But he didn't just want her for sex. She meant more to him than that. What did he want for her? Did he want a relationship with her? Did he want her as his girlfriend? Could he really give her what she wanted from him? Could he really get over his issues? They ran so deep. He hated being damaged. He'd be better for her.

He pulled up at his apartment, parking on the side of the street as he parked in front of his ocean view apartment building, and then he killed the engine. He looked over to his left, soaking in the ocean and the beach as people littered the beautiful sand. It was a sight to behold. He could feel the sand under his feet and between his toes as the sun beat down on his back. He thought about him and Aria naked on the beach as they made love. He wanted Aria on top, ridding him as he plunged up inside her. He could feel the sand sticking to their bodies as they moved against one another, hearing their pants and moans. He groaned as he slammed his head back against the seat, running a hand down his face. He couldn't do that. He couldn't think about sex now, now he just wanted to enjoy the amazing sight. He couldn't wait to head over there, but first he had to show Aria his favorite places to visit. There were so many people out today, spotting the beach umbrellas and chairs, dogs with Frisbees hanging out their mouths and volleyball nets, beach towels, coolers and picnic baskets, and ice cream sellers. He got out the car and stretched his long legs, breathing in the smell of the ocean. He didn't want to wake up Aria at the moment, reaching into his pocket for his Samsung Galaxy. He loved the Black Mist phone as he dialed the familiar number, walking around the car as he waited for the person to pick up. It wasn't that hard to convince his father and Ella that he wanted Aria to come with him to LA so that he could show her where he lived. In their minds it was innocent, sibling bonding. He gave a mental shake of his head. They had no idea. He knew he should feel bad for sleeping with Aria. He knew that he was older, lived in another state and she was underage, but he couldn't. He couldn't give the feeling of being with Aria up.

"Scott," The other person said.

"We're in LA," Ezra said as his alert eyes studied the people around him, not missing anything. His part of LA wasn't bad, but he had no intention of becoming that helpless boy again. He felt the bile start to rise in his throat, keeping the memories from replaying. He wasn't that same boy anyone. He had gotten tougher, taking martial art classes and done street fighting. He was a great fighter, even fighting for cash at one point in his life. He hadn't needed the money, but he loved fighting. It had given him a rush, knowing that he could really hurt someone if he wanted. His mind drifted back, his eyes clouding with remorse. He had almost killed three guys in a fight, losing control. He had disappeared after that, going underground for a while. Those days of sex and alcohol left a nasty taste inside his mouth. "We're in front of my apartment building".

"How was the drive there?" Scott asked, laughing deeply into the phone. "How is Aria?"

"Too long, but we made it," Ezra said, bending his head to gaze into the car at Aria. She was still sleeping. "She's fine. She slept the entire way. Actually, she's still asleep".

"What are your plans for today?" Scott inquired, before his voice dropped low as he spoke with someone else. Ezra could only assume it was Ella. "Just make sure you take care of her. She's never been outside Rosewood, so she could easily be persuaded into doing something".

Ezra didn't even get mad at his father's lack of trust in him. He congratulated himself on keeping his temper in check. Maybe he really was changing.

"I'm going to take her to my favorite places, then we're going out to eat, and then I'll take her to the beach," Ezra said, catching Aria's eyes. How long had she been up? His breath hitched as she smiled at him, her peachy colored lips looking even more scrumptious. He couldn't wait to kiss them, feeling himself grow impatient. "I got to go, Aria's awake now. I'll call you later".

He clicked his phone off without waiting for his father's reply. He didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was kissing Aria. His arms itched to hold her. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and then he made his way over to Aria's door. She was already stepping out the car. His arms went around her small frame, dragging her to him as she melted against his body. One hand placed at the small of her back, the other held the back of her neck as his eyes gazed down into hers. He loved how her silky hair brushed his hand. He could feel her trembling, waiting for his kiss. He didn't know why she was still hesitated to make the first move, to touch him. They had already had sex. What was she so afraid of? Did she fear he might reject her affections? He wouldn't do that. He wanted her. She didn't have to fear kissing, or touching him. He wanted her to do that, wanted her to kiss and touch him anytime she wanted. He loved when she did both to him. He could read the uncertainty in her eyes; saw the way her beautiful brown eyes flicked down towards his mouth. It felt as though a rope tightened in his stomach, feeling his cock swell. His eyes fell to her full lips, needing them on him. He wanted to taste her, to thrust his tongue inside of her sweet mouth. He couldn't wait any longer, his mouth connecting with hers as pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned her arms coming up to encircle his neck as her fingers fingered his soft hair and kissed him back. He held back a little, letting her control the kiss. He could taste how much she wanted him as she deepened their kiss, her mouth so hungry. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, swallowing every moan. Every sweet gasp. He didn't want to ever stop kissing her, but they had to stop. He could feel his control slipping. He knew if he didn't stop, then he would take her right in the open. He didn't care. He just wanted inside of her, but he finally found enough sense to pull away.

"Come on, let me show you my apartment," Ezra said as he grabbed their overnight bags from the backseat, and then he pulled her along towards the entrance as he kept a protective arm around her waist. "It's more appealing on the inside".

"I think the outside is beautiful," Aria smiled, before glancing over her shoulder to look at the ocean and beach. "And the ocean and beach looks so amazing. Do you always park on the side of the road?"

"No, sometimes I use the underground carport parking," Ezra said, watching as her eyes took in her surroundings. "I'll take you to the beach after I show you everything else. We have all day".

"Which floor do you stay on? "Aria asked him a she shot him a sideways glance, biting the inside of her bottom lip. "This building is so big and gorgeous".

"I stay on the second floor, "Ezra said as he punched in the code to get into the apartment building. "And it's not that big".

"Well, I think so," Aria said, before running a quick hand through her plush locks, and then she looked back over at him as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. He could feel the heat in her gaze, the want that mirrored her lovely features. He glanced back at her, his eyes giving off the same heat, and then he tore his eyes away as they came to his apartment door. "What's it like to live alone?"

"I don't have to share a bathroom. I'm kidding," He laughed as she elbowed him in the side as she laughed, her mouth curving up so enticingly. He swallowed hard, feeling his body react as his blue eyes turned a shade darker, and then he jiggled his key in the lock as he heard the click. "It's exhilarating. I can do what I want. I love being able to support myself. I mean, I've been taking care of myself since I was a little boy. No one else really gave a damn about me".

"I care about you," Aria said softly, before biting her bottom lip as though she had said something wrong. He didn't think she had, leaning over to place a kiss to her lips and lingered there, before leading her into his apartment. "I love it. Do you really live here?"

"I don't know why you do, but I like it," Ezra said roughly, not knowing what else to say as they walked down the hall. He couldn't look at her, fearing that he'll show more emotion than he wanted too. He wasn't use to having these strong feelings for anyone, especially someone as sweet and beautiful as Aria. "I do, this is my domain".

He gave her a quick tour of his apartment, first showing her the kitchen that was to the right, which opened up to the dining room and beyond that was the living room, then to the right of the living room was the patio which overlooked the ocean, then down another hallway that lead up to the bathroom, and then back to his bedroom. His apartment was pretty spacious and something he was very proud of. He let her look around on her own as he put their overnight bags into his bedroom. This was the first time he had ever showed a girl his apartment. He had never brought Stephanie to his place. He didn't even let his friends come to his apartment. He would always go to theirs instead. He was a very private and cautious person, especially when it came to where he lived. He had a really hard time trusting person. Aria was different, she was special. He felt comfortable with her, knowing that she would never hurt, or disappoint him. He found her out on the patio, staring transfixed over at the beach. She looked peaceful, leaning against the railing as she sucked in fresh air. She looked like she belonged here. He could easily picture her living here with him. He wished she was older. She could make that decision to move to LA with him. He would take care of her. She wouldn't have to worry about anything. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her head, then the side of her neck and shoulder, and then the back of her neck as she moaned, before turning around in his arms to face him. The heat from before had returned in her eyes, her eyes falling down to his mouth, and then back up to his face as though asking him for permission.

He could tell that she wanted to kiss him. Why couldn't she just go for it? She didn't need to ask him.

"Don't be scared to touch me, or kiss me," Ezra said hoarsely, leaning his head against hers, his mouth close to hers. "I want you too. You can do whatever you want with me, I won't stop you".

She gasped, her eyes dilating at the deepness of his voice and the intense look in his eyes.

"This is all still new to me," Aria said shyly, biting the inside of her top lip as her eyes gazed into his. "I want to touch you, to kiss you, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you might reject me. I'm afraid of thinking what's happening between us could be over in a matter of days".

He kissed her hard, groaning as she opened her mouth to let him in. He wanted to wash away her fears, to absorb them completely.

"Don't be afraid," Ezra said in between kisses, breathing hard. "I won't reject you; I want you too damn much".

"Promise me," Aria said with a kiss, and then another one as her hands cradled the back of his head. Everything felt good to him, her mouth, body, and her touch. He needed her, wanting inside of her now more than ever. "I want to feel you inside of me".

He grew hard at the huskiness of her voice, every part of him was on fire as he continued kissing her with every ounce of passion he felt for her. He started to walk backwards, taking her with him as he reached behind him for the handle of the sliding door to step back into his apartment.

"I promise," Ezra groaned into her mouth, his tongue caressing hers. "Are you sure? This is not just sex. I don't want you just for sex. I care about you too".

"Yes," Aria breathed into his mouth, her hands yanking at his shirt as she tried to pull it off. "And I know you do, but I want you so much. I need you inside of me. I want to feel you come inside of me like before".

He growled as he broke off the kiss, his hands undoing her shorts, before pulling them down her thighs along with her panties. She finally got his shirt off, and then she went for his jeans as he tore at her shirt, kissing and sucking the tops of breasts as she whimpered with impatience. He felt his jeans dropped to his ankles, his boxer shorts soon following as she grabbed his cock with both of her hands.

"Christ" Ezra hissed, his eyes rolling back into his head as she began stroking him. Her hand movements were a bit off, but he still enjoyed her hands on that part of him. One of her hands stationed at the base of his cock, and the other twisting and jerking and moving up and down. Her fingers massaged the head of his cock, trailing down the veiny shaft again, before twisting harder as her hand slid back up again. He could barely breathe, sounds leaving his mouth as he bit down on his lip to keep from coming in her hands. "You're hands feel so amazing".

"Do they?" Aria asked in a breathy voice, sounding self-conscious as her hands worked his cock. He got bigger, swelling even more in her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing".

"Uh huh," Ezra could hardly talk with her hands on him, his heading fall back. "You're prefect, but you have to stop before I come. I want to come deep inside of you".

She removed her hands and he almost mourned them, wanting them back on him. He finished ripping off her shirt, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, her small breasts springing out. He backed her up against the wall, his chest crushing hers as she cried out. His head bending low as he captured each nipple into his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing them, before licking, kissing, and sucking around her breasts. His hand traveled down her body as her body trembled under his touch. He lifted her legs as he wrapped them around his waist, using one hand to feel between her thighs. He found that she was more than ready for him. Drenched and hot and tight, thrashing her head as he stretched her with his fingers. He placed himself at her wet entrance, before giving a huge thrust inside as she gave a deep moan and clamped down around him. He held still, reveling in her heat and how tight she was as she pulsed around him. She gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into the soft tissue, before she pulled his head closer to crush her gasping mouth against his as her arms tighten around his neck. He started to thrust in and out as he felt her muscles relaxed, the tension leaving her body as she began rotating her hips as she pushed back against him. He groaned against her mouth, pounding her back into the wall as he thrusted up deeper and faster. She screamed, thrusting back as one of her hands left from behind his neck to claw at the wall behind her head, then he pulled all the way out, and then he shoved back into her.

"Harder!" Aria said in a high-pitched voice, panting into his opened mouth as she rocked her hips forward against him, making him go deeper inside of her tight wet pussy as their teeth clacked together painfully. He pushed harder inside of her, nearly bringing her to a quick orgasm as he thrust to the hilt each time. "I need you deeper inside of me".

"Is that what you want?" Ezra asked in a hoarse voice, thrusting his hips as he gave her what she needed. "How much deeper do you want me, baby?"

"Yes," Aria gave an answering moan as she squeezed her inner walls around him, causing him to grunt and thrust even harder into her. She gave a scream, then he gave another thrust and she gave another scream, and then he thrust once more. "So much deeper, please, Ezra".

She was getting even wetter around him, almost coming at the sexiness of her voice.

"Tell me you want me," Ezra said as he plunged his cock all the up inside of her, pulled out of her, before he plunged back in again. She was moaning and crying, tears seeping out the corner of her eyes as he pounded faster. She felt so good, his cock throbbing as it rubbed against her swollen clitoris repeatedly. "How much do you care about me?"

"I want you," Aria moaned out, her hips bucking as she started to feel herself come. "And I'm in love with you".

He froze, her words throwing him off. She didn't mean it. She couldn't possibly love him. He had way too many issues. He couldn't get his hopes up, couldn't let his emotions for Aria get out of control. He lifted her chin up with his hand so that she was looking him in the face, her eyes closing in shame after what she had said. He shook her chin, forcing her eyes back open as he stared questioningly into hers. She had nothing to feel ashamed of. He wanted her to explain, needing to know if she really did love him. He knew that she would never lie to him. She was too honest for that. He could see that she was becoming scared. He didn't want that, didn't want her afraid of her feelings for him. He didn't want her to fear expressing them to him.

"Aria, it's okay," Ezra said quietly, before pushing her silky locks back from face. He had to look at those big brown beautiful eyes of hers. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel".

She nodded her head, smiling as she kissed him. He walked over to the sectional couch, easing down as he kept their bodies connected. She gave another loud moan, loving the new angle as his cock buried even deeper inside of her warmth and slickness. His hands skittered over her smooth thighs, before gripping either side of her hips as his cock filled her. He stroked his tongue with hers, drawing her into a heated kiss as his mouth mashed with hers. He couldn't look away from her eyes as he broke his lips away, hers so bright and glazy as they held his. He could read the question behind the want as his hands held her back, stroking lightly. She didn't know what to do. She was waiting for his instructions, biting her lip self-consciously. He moved her hips up and down as he thrust his own hips up, groaning and resting his head back against the couch as she got the rhythm and began to move. She threw her head back; her breasts thrust up into his face as her fingers gripped the couch behind his shoulders as she rode him hard but slow. His hands moved across her back, outlining it as he scooted to the edge of the couch as her feet dangled on either of his legs. She gasped, before picking up speed as he hit so deep. Her hips whirled, meeting his deep and intense thrusts as she bucked and moaned again. He kissed her neck and shoulders, leaving behind little red bite marks on her pale flesh as he wrapped his arms tighter around her back. Her body started convulsing as her inner walls suction around him, her hands holding on to his knees as she rocked back and forth as groans emitted from him. Every part of his body burned as though he was about to combust, yelling and breathing harder as he slammed her down on his thrusting cock.

They both were groaning as their orgasms approached, moving frantically against one another. Everything with her felt so good, so right, and so intense. Her hands came back up to link around his neck, her back arching as he sucked on her hard nipples. Her inner walls constricted around him for the last time, before screaming as she erupted. He kissed her feverish face, neck, and then her heaving chest covered in sweat as her body shook with tremors. He needed his own release, lying with her down on the sofa as he drove into her fast and hard, again and again and again until he spilled his semen inside her. His body collapsed on top hers as she held him tight, kissing him on the head and face. He was so physically exhausted, barely able to move. Ezra couldn't find the strength to move, wanting to stay consume in Aria's warmth. He loved the feel of her heartbeat drumming against his chest, loved the feel of her skin on his. He loved being submersed in her body fluids, their flesh sticking together by heat and perspiration. He sniffed the air, the strong scent of their sex still very present. He loved the smell. He could get use to that smell, fragrance of her and him mixed together. He could feel the occasional shudders surged through her small body as she held him tighter as her fingers crept into his hair, tousling the dark strands. He enjoyed the feel of her arms embracing him, feeling really safe for the first time in his life. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about anyone hurting him, or being on high alert. He lifted his head from off her chest, staring down into her big brown eyes as he kissed her tenderly, his tongue absorbing the hotness and dryness of her mouth. He loved the way she kissed him back, so desperately as her fingers gripped his hair. Every kiss and touch from her meant more to him than he could ever appreciate. He couldn't get enough of her soft mouth, drawing her deeper into the kiss as she moaned in sweet agony. Finally, he pulled away as his eyes stayed locked on hers. He rubbed his nose into her face, inhaling her natural scent as he trailed down her neck and swollen breasts, before moving back up to place a light kiss on her nose.

"I'm sorry," Ezra smiled against her flushed skin, feeling the vibrations as she laughed softly. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. "I should have taken my time with you. I have to keep reminding myself that you're special. Can't be rough with you".

"I didn't mind," Aria said gently, her fingertips brushing his shoulders. "I loved your roughness, the way you give me all of yourself".

She was too sweet for her own good. She was too young, especially for him.

"I don't want to just fuck you, Aria. I need to make love to you, nice and slow," Ezra said angrily, pulling away from her body as he got up from the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling so frustrated. "I hate that I can't even give you that, the intimacy that you deserve".

"But I love what you're giving me now," Aria said as she crawled off the sofa, walking over to him as she hugged him from the back as her fingers stroked his taut abdomen. He closed his eyes, shivering from her touch as her nipples poked into his back. "I'm not demanding anything from you. I don't want you to think I am".

He knew she wasn't.

"If you only knew the other secrets I'm hiding," Ezra shook his head as revulsion build up inside of, his eyes filled with self-loathing. "How can you love someone so screwed up?"

"I'm not rushing. I'll wait," Aria voiced filled with patience and understating as she pressed her mouth to the middle of his back, feeling the anger and tension flow out of him. "And sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with".

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not," Ezra said with tight-lips, wishing he had her optimism. "I can't just change overnight, or get over my issues. It's going to take some time. I don't even know if I can change".

Her arms squeezed him, before placing another kiss to his back.

"I know that it's not, but I don't want you getting discouraged," Aria's voice muffled against his skin as he drew her arms even tighter around him. "I believe you can overcome your problems. You just have to take one day at a time. I'll be here for you, helping you with the process".

She amazed him, surprising him every day he was with her.

"I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything good," Ezra said hopelessly, before releasing a deep breath of air as he hung his head. It wasn't like he wanted to deprive himself, but he just couldn't bring her into his hell hole. She needed a normal life; he just couldn't give her that. "I don't want you getting hurt anymore. You need to have a normal life, a life that's uncomplicated".

"You do deserve me, every part. You're allowed to have good things in your life," Aria said each word slowly, placing kisses along his muscled back as his skin prickled. He sucked in a breath, enjoying her mouth. "And I don't want a life that's dull, or predictable. I want to experience everything, the good and the bad. To be with you".

He didn't argue with her. He wanted a relationship with her too. He couldn't let her go.

"That means you're struck with me," He laughed, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "I've never brought girls to my apartment. You're the first".

"I'm okay with that," Aria giggled, the sound was so beautiful and carefree. He wanted to keep her laughing, always. "How is that?"

"That makes two of us then, because I can't let you go," Ezra said, hating how his voice cracked. She was the only one who could pull him out of the dark places. "Because you're special. You're also very sweet and honest, but that's not all. You don't judge me; you've come to accept me the way I am. And, I don't have to fear you ever hurting me. I just feel safe with you, loved".

"I can't let you go either," Aria said with affection as she breathed on his back. He could hear the smile in her voice, loving her smell and her warm breath. "I'm happy that I make you feel that way. I loved that I'm the first girl you brought here".

He turned around, needing to see her lovely face. She was so beautiful, perfect. He moved her plush locks back from off her shoulders as his eyes pierced hers.

"All my life, I've never had anyone who loved me," Ezra said intensely, moving to rest his forehead on hers. "I'm glad you're the first. I just hope I don't disappoint you. I have to get use to someone loving me".

"We'll take it as slow as you want," Aria said softly, before stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. He couldn't help groaning against her full peachy colored lips. "And you were right".

"What I'm I right about?" Ezra asked, breathing harshly as he kissed her back. His mind was a blank page, unable to think of anything else but her. "What don't I know?"

Her mouth tasted like strawberries.

"About the second time being better than the first time," Aria said with shyness as she pulled back, biting the inside of her bottom lip. "I like sleeping with you, being close to you".

He couldn't get any more personal with her, not yet.

"We should go sight-seeing now," Ezra said, shutting off his emotions and becoming distant. "There are so many places I want to take you".

"Sure," Aria whispered, hurt by his cold demeanor. Her eyes searched his, silently asking if she had done something wrong. God, he was a bastard. What was wrong with him? He had to stop treating her like that. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes, knowing that he had to make it up to her somehow. He cupped the side of her face, his way of apologizing. She gave him a simpering smile. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip, before she bit it again. "I can't wait".

They took showers and got dress to go out. She put on a loose-fitting see-through blouse over her bikini top, short shorts to hide her bikini bottoms and flip-flops, and a pair of big sunshades. He threw on a shirt without sleeves that showed off his tone arms and bulging biceps, swim trunks and a pair of thong sandals, and then he put his own sunshades on as they left out his apartment. He pulled her close, his hand reaching out for hers as their fingers intertwined together. They walked the boardwalk hand in hand with him pointing out the many stores and eateries. She stayed close to him, her fingers grasping his tight as she stared at everything and grinned as she listened to him talk. He loved showing her around his home, loved how her beautiful eyes held excitement. He even showed her the gym where he went to box and workout; explaining to her that fighting was a desire of his. She looked intrigue, wanting him to explain some more, but he didn't. He couldn't yet. He showed her where he worked; pulling her inside the music store so they could browse and buy music. After they left out the music store, he took her to Taco Surf so they could get something to eat, then to Bay Theatre to watch The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones and to Belmont Pier, next to Starbucks to get Lattes and Chewy Chocolate Meringue cookies, and then he took her to Ron Jon Surf Shop. He brought her a beach hat, them beach chairs and towels, bottles of sunblock, a beach umbrella and insulated tumblers, a cooler, two extra pairs of flip-flops, a big beach bag to hold all their smaller items.

When they made it to the beach, he set everything up. He spread out one of the beach towels on the sand, unfolded the beach chairs and positioned the beach umbrella in the center, and then he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his throng sandals, as Aria took off her blouse and wiggled out of her short shorts, and then she kicked off her flip-flops. His eyes became heated as he gazed at her body. She had a beautiful frame, remembering how it felt against him. He felt himself grow hard, but he pushed it back. He shouldn't think about sex at the moment. She pulled her dark shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a hair clip. He rubbed sunblock on her body, and then he let her do him, loving how gentle her hands were. They walked towards the ocean, getting their feet wet as they enjoyed the cool temperature of the water, and then he pulled her into the water as the water came to their hips. They ignored the people around them, for him, it was just her and him. He lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist as she bent her head to capture his lips with hers, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as his own tongue found hers. They continued kissing, letting the waves knock against them. He finally pulled back, whirling around with her still in his arms as she laughed and stretched out her arms, and then he let her slide down his body. He fell back into the water, swimming out deeper in the ocean as she followed. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as her mouth drew him into another kiss. He smiled against her mouth, before ending their kiss so they both could swim back to shore.

They let the sun dry them off, lying out on their beach towel as the noise of the ocean carried them off to sleep. They didn't wake until the sun had gone completely down, noticing that they were the only ones left on the beach. He let his eyes wander over her, taking in her still wet hair, pale skin kissed by sand and ocean, and her eyes filled with want. Her want deep and intense, making his body tingle with need. No one had ever looked at him with such want that went beyond a physical attraction. Aria cared about him, she loved him. She didn't see him just a convenient fuck, wanting only his body. He knew that he couldn't wait until they got to his apartment to take her again. He needed her now, wanting to feel himself slip between her hot wet folds of silken flesh. There was nobody on the beach but them. Every part of his body vibrated with adrenaline, his hands undoing her bikini top, allowing it to fell down at her side as her eyes stayed on his, then his hands drifting down her soft skin as she bit the inside of her top lip before moaning, and then he did the same to her bikini bottoms. He let his hand skim down her silky mound as he massaged, before going down lower as he pushed two fingers inside her wet folds and began to stroke her. She gasped, trying to take his fingers deeper as she thrust up on his fingers. His fingers probed harder, feeling her inner walls constrict around his fingers as he pushed in and out. He watched her face, wanting to see when she came. Her head thrown back, her eyes glazy as her hips pumped fiercely to meet his thrusting fingers. Her body tense as she cried out, her orgasm rushing over her as a feeling that was so unimaginable, immediate, and intense powered through her body as it convulsed.

He pulled his fingers out of her as they glistened with her cum, bringing them to his mouth so that he could lick them clean. He groaned as the taste of peaches and cinnamon filled his mouth, his tongue lapping greedily as she watched him through bedroom eyes. His cock throbbed painfully, asking for entrance inside of her. He pulled down his swim trunks, his erect cock sprung to life as he got in between her opened thighs as the head of his cock grazed her sensitive entrance as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, and then he gave a big thrust. The impact ripping a scream from her mouth as she arched up into him, allowing him to slip in deeper. Much deeper as he started to move. She moved with him, her fingers dug into his skin as she gripped him tight. Her walls still compressed from her recent orgasm as she squeezed him. Their mouths fused together in a fury of heated kisses as their eyes stayed locked on one another, his eyes showing their vulnerability as he let her in. His fingers curled into the sand as he moved faster, his hips thrusting hard and wildly as she bucked against him. Groans and loud panting tumbling from out of their open mouths as they moved expeditiously, her small fingers running through his hair. Their body slamming together, creating added friction as a blinding sensation surged throughout their body. He pushed, she pushed, both pushing back at the same time. His body stiffened, calling out her name as a burst of energy flowed out his body into hers as he came deep inside of her. She came with him; her inner walls squeezed him again as she orgasmed around him. His name sounding as beautiful as it poured from her mouth.

Ezra moved from off top of her, pulling her over so that her body cradled into his side as he let his arm drape across her chest. He kissed her shoulder, his dry lips bruising her prefect skin. They collected their breaths as they soaked in the night air, the wind strong as it sent chills through them. He felt great, wanting this with Aria to last forever. But he wasn't stupid; nothing ever good came to him. He didn't deserve her. He's damaged goods, always fucking up his life. Once he fixed his life, himself, then he could see about being with Aria. He got up, pulling Aria up along with him as they got dress and grabbed all their things, and then they headed back to his apartment. He reached for her hand again, breathing a sigh of relief as her fingers laced with his. It was okay he told himself, she still cared for him, still loved him. As though she sense his doubt, her fingers grasped his tight. He didn't want to go back to Rosewood. He wanted to keep Aria in LA with him. He was dreading tomorrow. They'd be careful once they got back to Rosewood. He didn't want their parents finding out about them, knowing that his father would kick him out of the house. He didn't care about that, but he did care about being away from Aria. He had to protect her, willing to take all the blame if they were ever found out. He just wished that Aria was older, able to move to Long Beach with him. He planned to see Stephanie tomorrow, needing to tell her it was over between them. But he didn't want to think about Stephanie, or their parents. He wanted to think about her and him, about having sex with her again once they reached his apartment. He couldn't get enough of her, of being inside of her body, but also touching and kissing her. He pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head as he breathed in her scent. He had never been so affectionate with any girl before her.

**Finally, this chapter is up. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy with school work. What did you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
